


You Saving Me Too?

by MarvelHead22



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Peter, Angst, Attempted Rape, BDSM, Bitterness, Bottom!Peter, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool is 34, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Lots of Angst, Love, Loving Deadpool, M/M, Minor Character Death, OC, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 18, Powerless Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade, Sad Peter, Slow Burn, Smut, Sugar Daddy Wade Wilson, Thoughts of Suicide, Tony bashing but it gets happier, Uncle Ben death, Weasel being a pain in Wade's side, top!wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelHead22/pseuds/MarvelHead22
Summary: At the tender age of 15, Peter Parker loses all hope in the world. At the age of 18, some of that hope comes back in the form of a red and black clad mercenary named Deadpool. Superheroes have limits, but Deadpool has none.Maybe that is just the thing that Peter needs to survive.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 157
Kudos: 364





	1. Every good love story starts with a murder

Peter was 15 years old when the world changed. Well, the entire world didn’t change exactly, but Peter’s own small world was shattered like a heavy rock striking fragile glass. Like all stereotypical stories, it was another rainy day in New York. 

The streets were crowded with pedestrians and tourists all hurrying along to their next destination. Everyone was in a hurry while running to nowhere in a way that only humans could comprehend. A faint stench of sewage and sweat covered the area, which was only enhanced by the rain, making the city smell like no other place on Earth. Peter could happily admit to himself how much he loved the craziness of the city and the smells that made him feel at home. The umbrella that Uncle Ben held in his firm grip beside Peter did little to protect the man and boy from the sideways rain further drenching their already slightly soaked clothes. Still, despite all of the rain and chaos surrounding them, the young boy was laughing alongside his uncle as the two tried and failed to dodge heavy rain drops and murky puddles. 

Childhood innocence had a way to make even the most depressing situations adults would cringe at seem funny and adventurous. To Peter, running in the rain and listening to the people around him was nothing more than a game. Sadly, young Peter had no idea that his innocence and happiness were about to be ripped from him in a way no 15-year-old could understand.

After a particularly corny joke from Peter about how the tall buildings should be able to protect the two from at least some of the evil rain, the young boy was quickly shoved alongside his uncle into a passing alleyway and forced onto the ground. Shocked, Peter slowly blinked his eyes and readjusted his thick framed glasses to take in the sudden intrusion. He could already feel a faint pounding in his head from where his skull smacked against the road, and he let out a soundless whimper.

Three faceless men in black ski masks cornered the young boy and his uncle who was forced up against a brick wall in the too small alley by two of the offenders. The tallest man in the group whipped out a gun and used the cool metal to shove Peter’s face back into the soaking wet ground. With his head turned and cheek digging into the pavement, Peter let out a gasp and a soft cry.

The other two men were busy shouting at Uncle Ben who was trying his best to stay calm at the situation. With squinted eyes, Peter could see out onto the adjacent street where people continued to hurry along without so much as giving their situation a second glance. Peter quietly thought about how had heard of the bystander effect before in class, but he never truly believed that people would just ignore someone in need. He was wrong.

“Give us your wallet or the kid gets it.” Peter heard the tallest shout with such anger in his voice that it made him shiver with terror.

The comment from the faceless man made Peter further cower in fear as tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks further fogging up his glasses. He knew Uncle Ben didn’t have his wallet. The two were on their way back to their apartment to get it after Uncle Ben realized he forgot it while they were trying to pay for their groceries at Mr. Winston’s convenience store not two blocks away from this alleyway. Peter had then laughed at the situation being used to his uncle’s forgetfulness despite his aunt’s lecturing voice saying that he better double check his pockets. Now he did everything he could to hold back from screaming at Uncle Ben.

In response to the shouted demand, Peter heard his uncle quietly yet carefully respond, “I am sorry, but I don’t have it with me. Please let him go and I swear I can get you the money. Anything you guys want, just please let him go.” 

Peter’s heart broke at the wavered sound of Uncle Ben’s voice. He had never heard his uncle sound so afraid before. It was then that Peter realized just how serious this situation was, and he began to cry harder. Sobs shook his chest and his hands began to shake. In response to his cries, the tall faceless man glanced down at him in disgust and smacked Peter’s head with the side of the gun. Peter’s head slapped further into the cement and his teeth clattered in his mouth. A light trickle of blood began to pour down his temple running along the side of his face. 

“Shut up or I swear to God, the next hit will knock you out.” The man snarled down at Peter before turning his attention back to Uncle Ben. “Look I ain’t fucking playing dude. Empty your motherfucking pockets now.”

Before any of them had the chance to respond, a rush of wind whirled at the end of the alleyway. The sound of metal hitting pavement made Peter jump slightly in surprise and flip his head to the other side without thinking. Before him stood Iron Man clad in his red and gold suit. A breath of relief left Peter’s mouth and he couldn’t stop the small smile he gave the shiny hero. ‘Iron Man was here’, Peter thought to himself. He was sure that Iron Man would save them. Peter loved his city’s, heck his world’s, hero. He had seen the news with all of the amazing things that the man did. Peter even had a poster in his room of him. Surely Iron Man was more than capable of handling the three faceless men with their pathetic guns. The tall masked man seemed to have the same thought as he moved the gun away from Peter’s head and back to his side. The other two men kept their guns pressed against Uncle Ben, but their hands began to shake with nerves.

Iron Man glanced down at the smiling kid before turning his attention to the robbers. “Hello boys. Look, I’m running late for a meeting. Can we just skip the whole fight thing where you shoot at me, I blast you, and these charming folks here cheer from the sidelines?” 

Peter flipped to his back ignoring the fact that he was now completely soaking wet from the continuous falling rain and let out a small chuckle as he watched the exchange between all of the men. He glanced to his Uncle Ben who also had a look of relief in his eyes. 

The tall man looked at the metal clad hero and shook his head in disbelief before saying, “What to fuck you doing here Iron Dick?” 

Peter could hear a small chuckle come from the suit before his hero responded, “In town for a meeting. Thought I would swing by and check out the local scenery and instead I find this. Imagine my disappointment to find you guys instead.” The comment made Peter smile wider. It was hard to be afraid with a superhero standing not 15 feet away. 

After the feisty comment from Iron Man, however, things began to escalate quickly. Within seconds, one of the gunmen must have gotten spooked because all of a sudden, the alley was shaken by the sound of a blast from one of the guns and the smack of something hitting the ground. Iron Man jumped to attention and quickly used some sort of launcher on his shoulder to simultaneously take down all three of the faceless men. Their bodies dropped to the ground with a loud thud and Peter couldn’t help but scream. His head whipped to Uncle Ben who was laying on the ground bleeding. Another scream erupted from Peter and the smile completely vanished from his face. 

Tears poured from his eyes as he flipped around and quickly began to crawl towards his uncle ignoring the giant puddle on his way. As he came close, Peter let out a gasp and turned his head to the side as he began to gag. Uncle Ben laid before him with a bullet sized wound on the side of his head. His skin was white, and his eyes were wide open just staring forward. Peter turned back to his father figure after catching his breath and gripped his uncle’s shirt before shaking him and crying out, “Uncle Ben, please wake up!... Ben?... Please don’t leave. I don’t want to say goodbye… Wake up. It’s going to be okay!” 

It was too late though; his Uncle Ben was dead. 

With a heart wrenching cry, Peter threw himself onto his uncle’s chest and held him. Above the young boy, the rain continued to fall. Below him, his uncle’s lifeless body began to bleed out. Screams erupted from his throat, and Peter’s breathing began to quicken. His mind was a haze, and Peter didn’t know was to do. Silently, he took a big gasp of air trying to right himself and kissed his uncle’s cheek.

“I love you, please wake up... I’m so sorry Uncle Ben.”

When there was no response, Peter’s cries turned to hysterics. He turned his body away from his uncle to face Iron Man who took his mask off and was apparently on the phone. “-what happened. Jarvis didn’t even detect the movement in time… Yes, send the ambulance for the body and the kid.”

Peter let out another sob at the superhero who called his Uncle Ben a body. ‘He wasn’t just a body’, Peter’s mind screamed at the hero.

“Look I got to go Pepper, hurry up.” With a sigh, Iron Man turned towards the boy and quietly said, “Kid, I am really sorry. They’re… they’re sending an ambulance. I’m so sorry kid. Jarvis didn’t sense any irregular movement before. The man reacted too quickly.”

Peter stared blinking through blood and tears at the man he once admired.

“Can-can I look at your head kid? That looks like a really bad cut.” Iron Man quietly pressed on with a look of guilt in his eyes. 

Blinking, Peter made no further sign of movement or sound. Uncle Ben’s blood was beginning to run along his leg mixing in with the fallen rain. Sighing, Iron Man moved forward and kneeled down at the small boy. Before his hand reached out to check Peter’s head, Peter found a small trickle of strength and found himself whispering, “Why did you wait to save us?”

Iron Man drew his hand back in surprise and looked at the kid. “Why were you joking around? Why didn’t you just stop them right away?”

With tears still coating his cheeks, Peter looked at the man with such desperation and sadness that Iron Man had to turn his head away. The older man quietly replied, “I don’t know. I’m so sorry kid. I don’t know. They looked so amateurish. Normally, robbers don’t actually want to get their hands dirty. I thought I had the situation under control. Don’t worry though, I subdued them. They will all be going to prison for a very long time. No one else is going to get hurt.”

A huff escaped Peter’s lips and he gave the superhero a long look before responding, “Why did you take that chance?... Why is my uncle dead? Why is he dead and they aren’t?... Why didn’t you save him? You’re supposed to save people! You are supposed to be a hero!... Why wouldn’t you kill them after what they did?”

Iron Man flinched at the harsh words and shakily let out a breath. “I don’t like killing people kid. I have already had to enough as it is. It isn’t a hero thing to do. You know?” He tried to crack a smile as guilt made his throat dry. “No one deserves to die.”

Anger fueled Peter in response to Iron Man’s words, as the boy began to once again hyperventilate. Shouting, Peter screamed through his gasps, “They did! Uncle Ben is dead. He didn’t deserve this. They did. They should be dead.” With a small fist, Peter punched Iron Man as hard as he could feeling his fingers crack as they came in contact with the metal. With a heated and heartbroken glance, Peter added, “You are not my hero.” 

The man before Peter looked stricken with grief as he quietly stared at the boy falling apart in front of him. He got one look at sad brown eyes before turning away and moving to back away from the kid. “I’m so sorry kid.”

Those were the last words Peter heard before he fell unconscious from his hyperventilation and blood loss. As his small form fell back onto his dead uncle’s body, the only thought Peter could muster was ‘I hate superheroes’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at SpideyPool, so I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or issues you have with this chapter. Things are going to stay very sad for Peter for a while before they can get better.


	2. Alone

The next few hours flew by. Peter was taken to the hospital by the ambulance Iron Man called with his lifeless uncle by his side and a grief-stricken Iron Man cowering in the corner. Once at the hospital, Peter was whisked away to the emergency room while Uncle Ben… Uncle Ben was taken to the place that people don’t come back from. His blood and rain-soaked clothes were quickly ripped off of him before a nurse threw him into a hospital gown. Doctors fiddled with tubes and machines to assess the damage, and all Peter could think was, ‘Why would you bother with me? I didn’t die’. The thought only filled him with more sadness, and he continued to cry and dry heave during the entire examination.

At the end of the exam, it was determined that Peter had a pretty bad concussion as well as several scrapes and bruises littering his face and body. The cut on his forehead required stitches, and he had a couple of bruised ribs. His right hand was also sprained, and Peter couldn’t help but chuckle at that news. Of course, weak Peter trying to hurt Iron Man only hurt himself. During all of the examinations and scans, Iron Man waited in the hall with his head hung low. Peter could care less.

Within an hour after being admitted, Peter’s Aunt May ran into the emergency room with her hair in a messy bun and her clothes a disarray. The second she saw her nephew laying on the hospital bed, she burst into tears. Peter once again felt tears fall from his own eyes as he stared back at his aunt.

“Peter baby, I am so sorry. Fuck, sorry. I know I shouldn’t swear in front of you but fuck. You guys were supposed to be getting salsa of all things. I was making tacos. God I can’t believe he’s… Peter sweetheart are you okay? Wait stupid question. Don’t answer that. Peter, I don’t know what to say. I am so sorry baby. Can I just hug you?”

Before waiting for his response, Aunt May threw her arms around her now only living family member and let out a large sob. The woman climbed into the hospital bed and held her equally sobbing nephew. Peter clutched her back and let himself feel as broken and small as he felt. Together the two sat and mourned everything that just happened. 

Eventually, a brokenhearted Iron Man emerged from the shadows of the emergency room and teared up at the sight before him. Normally, he didn’t stick around for the aftermath of his confrontations, but the kid’s words resonated with him in the most sickening way. He felt helpless, but he knew he had to say something, do something to try and help. He couldn’t stand the guilt the kid left with him. “Ex-“ He coughed to clear his throat before continuing, “Excuse me ma’am. My name is Tony Stark. I just wanted to say that I am sorry I didn’t have a chance to stop everything before… it happened. Stark Industries, no sorry, I would like to personally apologize for everything that happened. If you two ever need anything, please don’t hesitate to contact me. Let me give you my personal number.” 

Iron Man, Tony, ruffled around his suit before he held out a small business card to the woman looking at him with tear filled eyes. Peter held his breath and tried to contort his face into the best glare he could possibly manage as he looked at the man. Tony did everything in his power not to flinch at the look the boy gave him. Aunt May, however, shakily took the card and gave the hero a quick nod.

Always polite she replied, “Thank you Mr. Stark. Thank you for saving my Peter. I don’t know what I would have done if…” The thought of Peter dying too caused her to let out another wretched cry. 

“No need to thank me ma’am, really. I am just so sorry I couldn’t do anything sooner. I will let you two go now, but please don’t be afraid to call me if you two need anything.”

Aunt May gave the man a watery smile before turning back towards Peter who watched Tony walk away with wide eyes full of hatred. Once the man left the room, Peter turned to his aunt and quietly whispered, “He killed Uncle Ben.”

His aunt gave him a look before responding, “Peter baby, what do you mean? He saved you sweetheart. He put those bad men in jail. I wouldn’t have you back if… if...” Unable to finish her sentence, she pulled Peter into a hug and let out another cry.

Peter hugged her back and whimpered but pressed on, “No Aunt May. He didn’t stop them from… He should’ve killed those guys.”

A sigh left Aunt May and she pulled back from her young nephew, “Peter honey, heroes make mistakes. But Uncle Ben… My Ben… He loved Iron Man. We all do. He couldn’t have known Ben was going to get hurt. I’m sure he did everything he could to try and help you two.”

Peter shook his head and looked down at his lap. Tears continued to pull at his eyes. He didn’t say anything else about Iron Man because he knew his Aunt May didn’t understand. ‘Tony Stark is just as bad as those faceless men in the alleyway,’ Peter thought to himself. There was nothing that could convince him otherwise. His favorite hero had let him down and there was no coming back from that. ‘Iron Man is not as amazing as everyone thinks he is’, Peter thought but held his tongue. Instead, he let his Aunt May grieve and silently thank the man who saved Peter but not Ben.

The two remaining Parkers laid in the hospital bed all night and most of the following day before the doctor told him that he was free to go home. Aunt May had to watch his concussion, but otherwise Peter was going to be completely okay, physically at least. The doctor had also recommended the name of a good psychologist who could help Peter get through the ‘traumatic experience’. Peter nodded politely at the doctor, but he knew he would never end up going to see anyone. He was never the type to talk about his feelings, especially with a stranger, and he knew that Aunt May wouldn’t be able to afford the visits. Despite her decent paying job, May and Ben barely managed to cover the bills as it was, and things were only going to get more complicated with Uncle Ben gone. Aunt May seemed to understand his thoughts, and instead tucked the card into the compartment of her purse she never normally opened before telling Peter that if he wants to or needs to see someone, she will make sure that he does regardless of the price.

Peter didn’t fail to notice, with much bitterness, that Tony Stark’s card did not go in that compartment. It went in her wallet. Still he said nothing in fear of upsetting his aunt even more. She just didn’t understand.

The cab ride back to the apartment was silent, and as soon as Peter got home, he ripped the Tony Stark poster off of his bedroom wall with an infuriated huff and angrily tore the picture to shreds before throwing the remains away in the small trash can beside his beat up desk. 

Peter didn’t leave his room the entire rest of the day, and Aunt May let him be alone with his thoughts. The house was too quiet without Uncle Ben’s boisterous laugh echoing through the halls. He heard Aunt May busying herself around the apartment cleaning, something she always did when she was upset, but otherwise there was nothing but silence. Instead, Peter was left alone with his thoughts. He kept replaying the scene with the masked men over and over in his head. Each time he ran through the scenario, he thought of something he should have done differently. If he had remembered to grab Uncle Ben’s wallet for him, maybe the men would have let them go once they got the money they were after. If he had thought to defend himself, maybe they would have taken his life instead of Uncle Ben’s. If he wasn’t with Uncle Ben in the first place, maybe he wouldn’t have been seen as vulnerable and targeted.

If Iron Man didn’t show up, maybe Uncle Ben wouldn’t have gotten shot.

This self-destructive thought process went on well into the night until he heard a loud cry coming from the living room. Without thinking, Peter jumped off of his twin bed and ran to his Aunt May with fear in his eyes praying that nothing else bad had happened to his only remaining family. Running around the house in the dark, Peter stubbed his toe on the old coffee table wincing at the contact before he found Aunt May sitting on the ground propped up against the couch and clutching Uncle Ben’s wallet in her hands. With tear filled eyes, she turned to Peter and gave him a sad smile. 

“Why couldn’t he have remembered his wallet?”

At that simple sentence, Peter cracked completely. A feeling of hopelessness no 15-year-old should ever have to deal with overcame him and he sunk to the ground next to his aunt. ‘How were they going to get through this?’ Peter thought to himself. Resting his head on her shoulder, he forced himself to be brave for his aunt and made himself force out a small chuckle and before replying, “Remember you used to say that he’d lose his head if it weren’t attached?”

Aunt May let out a breathy and wet laugh and laid her head on top of Peter’s. “Then you would jump in and say that if he wants to remember everything he needs, he has to start gluing his things to his head. So, as long as he had his head, he would have all of his things. You used to try and use glue sticks to stick money on his head.” 

At the memory, the two laughed through the tears and sat together on the floor with thoughts full of Uncle Ben, and Peter knew the answer to his previous thoughts. The only way they could get through this would be to stand on their own feet and push themselves through all of this pain. No one else was going to be there, so Peter knew he had to make sure he could take care of himself and his aunt. He would never let himself rely on a superhero to save the day again. 

Peter, for the first time in his life, truly felt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. I feel really bad putting Peter through all of this, but it is such important character development. I apologize for any grammatical issues you find or anything else that may upset you from this chapter. I was trying to envision all of the guilt Peter put on himself after Ben died being put on someone else who he truly grew up admiring. I know it is a lot of development, but this is important to me. I will be posting chapter 3 as soon as I can finish writing it :)


	3. Voluntary Solitary

Three years had gone by since Uncle Ben’s death. 

After the funeral, which was nothing more than a basic template of a mediocre service that could have been for literally any random person in New York and was only distinguished by his Aunt May who was crying throughout the entire service, Peter found himself distancing from everyone else around him. He didn’t have many friends at his high school to begin with, and those who tried to support and be with Peter through his difficult times, like MJ and Ned, were met with a cold shoulder and pain filled eyes that eventually scared the two of them away as well. Peter was deeply saddened by losing his closest friends on his own accord, but at the same time he was immensely relieved. It was all for the best.

The entire world seemed too overwhelming and having to deal with other people was not helping. It was just so much easier for Peter to be alone. Dating was never an issue with Peter being too lanky, nerdy, and awkward to really attract anyone’s attention. So, Peter never had to worry about fending off potential suitors. Most people who met him only saw him as a science geek to steal test answers off of, even before the incident he was virtually invisible. After everything, even Flash didn’t bother bullying him.

Teachers too began to distance themselves from the somber young man, never making him answer questions in class or partner up for projects. It was like the entire world was constantly pitying him, and Peter couldn’t force himself to care about any of it.

Truth be told, Peter was afraid of getting too close to anyone else anymore because he couldn’t handle the thought of someone else dying on his watch. 

An even darker thought constantly plagued Peter’s mindset where he wished he could just die before anyone else he cared about, like his aunt, got hurt. He could never admit this to anyone, but at night, Peter prayed for the sweet silence of death to take him away from his thoughts and fears. He didn't necessarily want to kill himself, but he also couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be as upset if it ended. However, deep down, he knew that he could never take that plunge despite it looking so tempting. 

He couldn’t leave Aunt May alone in the world.

Aunt May, ever so loving and patient, was worried for him through all of this, but she understood his grief and allowed him to become recluse for Peter’s own mental sake. She only forced him out of his room to eat, go to school, and spend small amounts of time with her in some feeble attempt for him to have a normal life. During these sessions, the two binged takeout food and watched terrible movies. It was these moments with his ever so patient aunt where Peter felt his happiest. 

As time went on, she brought up Uncle Ben less and less. 

So, for three years, Peter did nothing but go to school, study, come home, and be alone to his own devices. He remained polite and respectful to everyone around him, but he made sure to keep his expressions neutral and his reactions indifferent. Through this, sophomore, junior, and senior year flew by for Peter in a haze.

He felt happiest this way, isolated from the chaos in the world that he once loved and saw as a fun game. As time went on after his uncle’s death, Peter began to recognize himself only as a curse, and he was terrified of having that curse spread to anyone else. Despite Aunt May’s desperate pleas to get Peter to see his old friends or go to his old hangouts, Peter remained adamant about being by himself. Being alone was easy, allowing himself to care for someone else, anyone else, was hard.

He didn’t really want friends anyways. Ned and MJ had no way of understanding what he went through, and at first, anytime someone asked him what it was like to meet Iron Man, which is all most people cared to talk to him about, Peter would break down in tears of anger and lash out at the questioner. This scared away a lot of people. Soon, he just learned to keep a straight face and ignore the questions from his curious peers. Pretty soon after that, all of the people simply stopped asking and just let him be.

All of this went on for the rest of Peter’s high school career. He graduated soon enough with ease along with the rest of his class showing top marks in all of his subjects. A feat that was remarkable for any 17-year-old, but Peter just shrugged it off with modest indifference. Schoolwork was always easy to him, but it became especially easy after he severely limited his outside distractions.

Peter stood alone during his graduation ceremony in June enviously watching all of the other graduates talking excitedly about their future plans without a care in the world. ‘If only it were that simple.’ Peter would think to himself as he glanced at MJ and Ned hugging and taking photographs in their caps and gowns while striking silly poses in front of one of the school statues. In another life, Peter would be there with them, and that idea made him sick to his stomach.

Despite Peter’s own discomfort, Aunt May was thrilled at her nephew’s accomplishment.

She snapped countless pictures of Peter in his cap and gown and even forced him to pose with a few of his teachers, which Peter agreed to merely for her own enjoyment. He gave awkward smiles and played his part. Aunt May didn’t deserve Peter’s sadness and he had to at least give her this one day. He even allowed her to drag him out to some nice restaurant that they both knew she couldn’t afford after the ceremony where the two scarfed down overpriced pasta and discussed Peter’s next move.

After graduation, he recognized how money was too tight for the pair, so Peter had decided to take up a job at the local Lee Coffee Café making overpriced coffee and cleaning up after sloppy patrons. Along with his job, Peter decided to take a few classes at the local college after May’s insistence. Truthfully, Peter didn’t see the point in going to college with him knowing and understanding more on most subjects than any educator he encountered, and he was afraid to go anywhere too far for school because he didn’t want to leave his Aunt May alone. In addition, they both knew that May couldn’t really afford to send Peter to anywhere expensive, even with different colleges’ promises of decent sized scholarships, but she was adamant that Peter continue to further his education somehow because he was simply ‘too intelligent not to’, her words not his own. 

So, newly 18-years-old, Peter continued his life of isolation and simply switched from going to high school classes to college classes and work. The days blended together, and Peter cherished their simplicity. He learned how beautiful the quiet life was, whereas most others took it for granted.

Of course, for Peter Parker, nothing simple stayed simple for long.

One night, a little over a month into his work and class life on a crisp October day, Peter was cornered by his aunt in their small living room after returning home from a particularly dull evening shift that left him smelling like burnt coffee. “Peter baby, we need to talk. Sit down sweetie.”

With a small smile, Peter chuckled at the nickname and moved to plant himself on the tacky chipped leather couch across from his aunt’s armchair. His backpack smacked the side of the small couch and he stretched his legs out in front of him trying to appear as casual as possible. Contorting his face to appear as innocent as achievable, he looked at Aunt May who had an amused expression on her face that she quickly readjusted in an attempt to look serious. 

Letting a small sigh escape his lips, Peter quietly reached under his glasses to rub his tired eyes before replying, “What’s up Aunt May?”

She gave him ‘the look’ that always made Peter nervous and quickly said, “Look Peter… I just need to tell you how much I love you. You are my world, but I can’t keep letting you do this to yourself… I know I haven’t always been the best at this parenting thing, but I have always tried to do right by you and make it up as I go along. Ever since Ben passed away-” Peter flinched, “-you have changed so much. You used to be so happy, and I should have said something sooner, but every time I tried to talk to you, you just say everything is fine and I want to believe you so bad, but it isn’t. I know it isn’t...” 

Peter opened his mouth to speak but was quickly stopped with another look and a hush.

“Oh, don’t interrupt. You know it isn’t… Peter you don’t talk to me! Heck, you don’t talk to anyone. I know how much it hurts, believe me. When Uncle Ben died, I lost a part of myself. I can’t imagine how hard it was for you to have seen it firsthand. You carry it like it is your burden alone to deal with, but it isn’t sweetie. You are 18 now and I feel like after everything that happened, you lost your childhood. It has been three years, and you still look as lost as that little 15-year-old boy in the hospital that I just love so much… Shit, this was supposed to be more eloquent, I should have written it down.” Aunt May sighed and went to take a quick sip of coffee from the mug in her hands. Peter watched her with wavering eyes and a sharp intake of breath.

“Peter I just need you to try. I am not saying you have to pretend to be happy. I could never ask that from you, but something needs to change. If you would like, we could maybe try and get someone for you to talk to. I am sure we can figure out the budget. I just need to take up some extra shifts… If not, we can figure something else out. I need you to learn to fight these demons you carry around...” At this point, Aunt May, simply just burst into tears slamming the mug on the stained coffee table and threw her head in her hands in defeat. Sobbing, she continued, “Pet-Peter, I can’t lose you too! I won’t!... Please… We need to figure something out.”

Guilt flooded Peter as he stared at his aunt breaking down in front of him. Peter took a moment through all of this to realize just how beautiful his aunt was, inside and out. With her brown hair always a mess and her oversized sweater hanging over a pair accompanying leggings, she looked so strong and so impossibly fragile simultaneously. She was his rock, and he had let her down trying to protect her from himself. 

Still, she loved him. 

Despite everything, regardless of Peter’s curse, his aunt truly loved him. The thought brought a stray tear to his cheek that Peter quickly rubbed away. Building up the courage, he gave Aunt May a heartbroken grin and said, “I’m sorry Aunt May.” 

Sighing, Peter decided to be honest and free with his only family, even just for a moment. “It just has been so hard… I miss him every day, and the feeling doesn’t go away. Every time I close my eyes, I can see the blood and that stupid wannabe hero standing there.” Peter bit his lip in anger and stopped himself from going down that path. His aunt was still stuck on Iron Man, Tony, being a decent man who saved him, and he wasn’t going to hurt her more by saying otherwise.

Shaking his head to clear the thought he continued, “I-I am afraid of someone else getting hurt. People... People are really hard for me. I-I don’t think I know how to get better. I really don’t want to see someone, but I want to try to get better. I should’ve talked to you a long time ago, but it is so easy to just keep falling, if that makes sense. I don’t mind falling, myself, as long as I don’t have to worry about catching someone else, but now you are falling too. I will try though, if that helps. I don’t want to make you sad anymore.”

Aunt May looked up from her hands and sniffled before giving her nephew a watery smile and saying, “Oh Peter. I understand. I’m not asking you to go out and be a social butterfly, but I want you to find someone, anyone. Just make a friend, Hell find a date. Find something or someone to be happy with besides watching bad sci-fi films with your lame aunt and playing video games alone in your room.” She gave him a wink at that. “If you don’t want to see someone, that is okay, but how about we start there? I know you have off tomorrow. Maybe you could go out? I won’t even get mad if you go drinking or something. Just go be a damn kid.”

Peter chuckled at his aunt before hesitantly nodding along with her words. “O-Okay… There is a new movie coming out tomorrow I kind of want to see. Maybe I can go and see if I can find someone to hang out with at the theater?”

At this, Aunt May nearly jumped in her seat and nodded enthusiastically in response. “Great! Yes, go and meet people! There is like a billion people in New York City, I am sure you can find someone to spend time with. Maybe text Ned? Just don’t cause too much trouble.”

With a hint of playfulness, Peter gave his aunt his old and infamous Cheshire cat grin that he didn’t know how he remembered how to make before saying, “Actually there are around 8 and a half million, but close enough… Thank you Aunt May, but I don’t think I can talk to Ned. It’s been way too long. I can find someone else to hang with.” 

Standing up, Aunt May wrapped her arms around her precious nephew and simply said, “Any time Peter, and don’t forget that I love you.”

The two stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s embrace and feeling like a real family for the first time in a long time. Aunt May and Peter remained hugging until Peter’s stomach growled and he pulled back in embarrassment. With a chuckle, Aunt May turned to walk towards the adjacent kitchen shouting over her shoulder, “C’mon, enough sad stuff. Let’s get you fed. You are still way too skinny.”

Peter couldn’t argue with that. At 5’8, he weighed 130 pounds on a good day, and those good days weren’t often. Turning to his side, he settled into the couch and laid watching his aunt busy away with some pots and pans.

Thoughts of the previous conversation consumed Peter’s mind. 

He knew he couldn’t keep shutting down if he didn’t want to continue hurting his aunt, but at the same time, he was absolutely terrified at the idea of getting close to someone else and getting hurt, or worse, them getting hurt. Life had been so… not good exactly, but bearable keeping up with his little solitary routine. Peter wasn’t sure if he could just change that. He honestly forgot what it was like to just talk to people like a normal person. 

He had to figure out a way to make his aunt happy while also protecting others from his cursed mind. The whole situation was giving him a migraine, and it took everything for Peter not to curl up into the tightest ball possible and smash his head into the crappy coffee table in front of him. ‘Aunt May really deserves nicer furniture than this’, Peter thought to himself.

Thinking through everything with a heavy mental sigh, Peter decided he could at least go to the movies. He didn’t have to actually talk to anyone, but for Aunt May’s sake, he could at least pretend to. Nothing good was coming out of worrying her. Peter knew deep down that he needed to stick to his word and stay alone, but May… Aunt May needed to be able to think otherwise for her mental sake.

The ding of the oven and the cloud of smoke brought Peter to his senses and made him sit up, crack his back, and with a hopefully happy look, Peter moved to head over and help his aunt’s terrible attempt at cooking.

The two ended up ordering pizza that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up! Please let me know what you think. I apologize for any grammatical errors or anything else you find that upsets you. I know this chapter touches on some dark things and I cannot speak for everyones experiences. Depression and suicidal thoughts are a very personal thing. I tried to have Peter's thoughts reflect my own and some friends thoughts who have dealt with these issues. Thank you for reading!


	4. Many Mistakes and a Possibly Good Decision

‘This was a bad idea’ Peter couldn’t help thinking to himself. The cool Saturday night air danced across his exposed face making him shudder from the chill and pull his thin jacket tighter around his body wishing that he could afford something warmer. He knew it would be expensive though, so the thought never once crossed his mind to ask Aunt May. Still, he definitely was going to need to save up some money for one eventually before the weather got even worse. 

Going to the movie theater itself was not a bad idea necessarily. The movie had been interesting enough to keep Peter’s attention, and no one even bothered to glance at him throughout the entire feature, which he kept a cautious eye out for. Peter made sure he stayed uninteresting to everyone around despite the crowd being full of similar age peers all in pairs or groups laughing, so no one had tried to talk to him. Coat on, hands in his pockets, he blended with the back of the crowd seamlessly. 

He did after all, only promise Aunt May that he would try to meet someone. Trying is entirely different from actually doing, and Peter going to a public place on a busy evening was as much trying as he was capable of in his current mental state. 

However, once the screen went dark and the credits started rolling, the large crowd of people began moving all at once, which made Peter nervous. People suddenly kept looking at him, and it was making his anxiety run wild. Logically speaking, Peter did in fact know that people weren’t really staring at him, if anything they were looking through him towards the exit, but emotions always seemed to conquer logic as he couldn’t help but think, ‘Well they must be staring at your freakish self... Okay that guy is totally glaring. They know about Uncle Ben... They know about all of the bad thoughts. You are just a curse…’. 

So, instead of acting like a rational person and waiting until it was his turn to leave the viewing room, Peter ducked his head down and practically trampled everyone in sight as he burst through the line and ran out of the movie theater into the crisp night air leaving behind nothing but a sea of grumbling patrons annoyed with his actions.

Sucking in a big gulp of air, he breathed with relief at the escape from the crowds and began the long journey home feeling more than slightly ashamed of himself and his inability to handle normal situations that anyone ordinary would be perfectly fine with. Before everything happened those few years ago, Peter would be at the movies with his friends every single weekend either to actually watch a film or just mess around in the tiny arcade while debating various physics theories with Ned. Now Peter shunned himself away from the rest of the world, and he could barely stomach walking through a crowd. He kept wanting to tell himself that it was better this way, but now feeling that indescribable loneliness in the pit of his stomach, he was not too sure. 

Sighing in frustration, Peter rubbed his eyes under his glasses and allowed himself to lean up against a nearby apartment building a few blocks away from the theater for a moment to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. He couldn’t help the continuous guilt building in his stomach… He should have tried to talk to someone at the theater. 

Heck, Peter was too nervous to even bring himself to speak to the concession stand guy to get popcorn. Pre-purchasing his ticket beforehand online allowed Peter to not have to say a single word during the entire experience besides a polite thank you to the person who scanned his ticket, and even Peter was a bit stunned at his actions when realizing the lengths that he was going to avoid human contact. It felt like he had betrayed his aunt by breaking his promise to her to try hard to get better. Even if he had just said hello to someone, it would have been better than what he did. 

Aunt May’s words, “I don’t want to lose you too”, bounced around in his head like a beachball caught in a room full of trampolines. With a lump in his throat, Peter was not too sure if he wasn’t already lost.

“HEY SUGAR! You lost?” A loud voice echoed through the streets as Peter turned around with wide eyes to watch a man he hadn’t noticed before stalk towards him with a hand posed at his face to shout. 

The man looked to be in his late 30’s, early 40’s, with balding and greasy brown hair, a very large gut that usually came from drinking too much alcohol, and stocky legs supported by swollen ankles. He was wearing a raggedy t-shirt that Peter was positive hadn’t been washed in the past decade under a black leather jacket that was freakishly clean compared to the rest of the outfit. In fact, the leather gleamed under the florescent streetlights contrasting the gray aura that the rest of the man and his fashion tastes were portraying. With every step the man moved towards Peter, the more details he could take in. BO stained underarms, nicks on his chin from where he must have clipped himself shaving, eyebrows so long and thick that they were connected in the middle above his nose, a faint stench that reminded him of sewage baking on a hot day, teeth yellow dotted with spots of brown and black… Every detail Peter was forced to draw in made him feel sicker with nerves knowing that whatever this man wanted would be a bad situation.

Slightly behind the shouting man stood another guy on his tail. This man was slightly taller than his counterpart with limp brown shoulder length hair that looked like it had been held under a saltshaker it had that many white specks. His face was barren of hair but was far more than compensated by the presence of many deep craters full of acne puss. Where there wasn’t acne, there were scars of past incidents where the man must have picked his face raw. The rest of his body was completely unremarkable and average. Dark clothes were covered by yet another shiny leather jacket that looked just as pristine as the other man’s jacket. 

The two men were not faceless figures, and still Peter couldn’t help but feel like how he did in that alley with his Uncle Ben when he was younger.

Peter let out a gulp of realization thinking that the jacket was perhaps some sort of gang symbol. It was too coincidental otherwise for both men to have leather jackets that they kept in such good condition when they obviously did not give a shit about the rest of their appearance. Taking a step back, Peter pushed himself into the wall trying to make himself appear as small and unaffected as possible while he whispered, “I’m fine.”

The two men cornered Peter into the wall and simultaneously laughed before the acne covered man roughly grabbed Peter’s shoulder and moved to twist the young boy’s neck to the side. Peter held his breath in fear and let out an involuntary cry as the man moved to kiss his neck with slobbery chapped lips. The man just smirked at him, and all Peter could think about was that he really had the worst luck in the world.

While stuck in the acne man’s grasp, Peter glanced as the other man moved to cup Peter’s genitals over his pants. With the action, Peter snapped back to reality. “Stop it!” His voice had only slightly more confidence than when he said that he was fine, and Peter could feel the irony of the situation grinding into his bones.

‘Of course, this is happening’, Peter thought to himself as his glasses were tossed on the ground and he was pushed further back into the wall away and out of eyesight from possible onlookers. A small shrub and trash cans blocked most of the view from the empty street. All these years, Peter did everything possible to keep himself safe. He avoided everyone, kept to himself, focused on his studies, did everything he could think of to not cause any trouble, and where did that get him? Here he was stuck to a wall while getting violated by two perverts because he was too scared to talk to someone and make a friend at the theater. He was trapped in this situation because he forced himself to be alone. The curse was still there, but he was the only one being affected by it. Now, the boy who never even had his first kiss was stuck with an acne covered asshole licking his neck and a greasy slime ball rubbing his crotch.

This was definitely not how Peter pictured his first time.

“Oh, shut up. You know you like it.” Replied the man at his neck who took a moment to harshly bite Peter’s ear causing the younger boy to yelp in pain. In response, the man at his crotch growled and gave Peter a harsh punch in the stomach before moving to unzipper Peter’s pants.

With a feeling of unknown courage, Peter screamed, “Get off of me!” before trying, and failing, to wretch his hands free. The acne man held both of his arms down with ease, and Peter found himself unable to move. 

This resulted in another painful punch to his lower abdomen and two pairs of angry eyes. 

“Look kid, Joe and I just got off a really rough job and we need some release. Stop crying those pretty eyes and just let us have our fun.” 

An incredulous look flashed in Peter’s eyes, and he tried to keep his voice even as he replied, “Please don’t. I-I’m not looking for any trouble. I won’t say anything if you just let me go now.”

“Now why would we do that doll face? Your twink ass going to fight us back?” The taller man replied with a smirk before grinding his crotch into Peter’s hip.

A wave of disgust rolled over Peter as he felt the action, and bile rose in his throat when he felt the greasy man shove his hands down Peter’s pants to grip at him. He didn’t know what to do, and the only thing that was running through his mind was the mantra of him calling himself an idiot for putting himself in this position. Thankfully his body seemed to be cooperating with his mind because he felt no physical reaction to the man’s touch.

Peter closed his eyes and squared his shoulders as best as possible under the pressure before he whispered, “P-please. I don’t want this.”

Both men chose to ignore this and instead turned to each other to discuss who would be ‘going first’. 

“Fuck you Tom, I ain’t a fairy, and I ain’t sharing a hole after you.” 

“C’mon man, you got to go first last time. I don’t want him all stretched out. Don’t even feel that great then. Can’t you just use his mouth?”

Peter felt the tears fall down his face in resignation and did his best to mentally block out the situation to his best capabilities, but he was failing. ‘Fuck’ Peter thought to himself. ‘Fuck I can’t do this. Fuck. Fuck. Fu-‘

“Hey ladies! Baby boy here said no.” A loud voice ripped through the argument and Peter’s thoughts. Opening his eyes wide, Peter took in the situation. Standing behind the two perverts was a man dressed in a red and black suit with his arms crossed in annoyance wearing a mask that looked almost as if it was raising an eyebrow. 

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ Peter thought to himself. ‘You saving me too? I can’t let another superhero do this to me.’ Still he stood speechless at the scene, and just stared with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

The two men seemed startled at the presence of the man and jumped back from Peter, letting go of him and allowing him to sink down to his knees at the release. With what looked like a satisfied grin despite the mask, the man said, “Oh good, you two can hear. I thought you were too deaf to hear poor baby boy’s screams.”

With anger the acne covered man turned to the red and black man and haughtily said, “I ain’t deaf motherfucker.” His partner nodded in agreement and added, “Yeah, we were just having some fun. Like ‘em screaming.”

A look of seriousness passed the large man’s face and his voice turned deeper. “You’re going to wish you were deaf.”

Within a second, the man quickly reached behind his back to unsheathe two blades… no wait they were katanas. ‘Why did this guy have Japanese swords?’ Peter thought to himself. 

The man with a look of anger that should have been impossible to recognize because of the mask quickly swung his katanas and drove them into the stomach of each of the men. Gasps of pain escaped both men as they screamed. Peter bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and watched with wet eyes as the large man pulled the katanas out of the two now limp men and wiped the blood quickly on their legs smiling in satisfaction as he watched their blood flow from the wounds. Once the men choked out their last breaths, the man laughed and turned to Peter who had pressed his back into the wall terrified. 

Peter swears the man in front of him was smiling at him through the mask as he knelt down in front of Peter and brought a black leather clad glove down ever so gently to the side of Peter’s face, which caused him to breathe out in surprise. Nervously Peter looked up to meet white eyes and gave the man a look of confusion. “A-are you going to hurt m-me?” Peter cursed at the fear in his voice, but he couldn’t hide the terrified feeling.

The man let out another loud laugh letting his head fall back and his hand move to run his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter would be lying if he didn’t admit to himself that he felt his body leaning into the touch. 

“No baby boy. Just the bad guys.”

“Are… are you a superhero?”

At the question, the man in front of him gave Peter a grin through the mask that made his heart melt just a bit. He was so confused with his own feelings and how easily his body was reacting to the man in front of him when minutes ago another stranger was doing a lot more and he felt no reaction. He never felt like that before, and he didn’t even know really what this guy looked like or even what was going on. All he knew was that the man in front of him was huge and wearing a weird red and black suit, and the guy just sliced through the two men who tried to… tried to rape Peter.

“No sweet cheeks, I am definitely no hero.”

“Then why did you…? I am so confused.” Peter cried out. He rubbed at his eyes and realized he was missing his glasses before he remembered that they were thrown to the ground by the two perverts. The man in front of him seemed to realize something was wrong because he drew his hand back and cocked his head to the side. Peter took the opportunity to rake his hands on the ground beside him and fumble around trying to find the glasses. The man in front of him seemed to understand what was going on because he gave Peter another look and quickly swiped a hand down to pick up Peter’s glasses a few inches from where the boy was sitting. Large hands began brushing the dirt off of the lenses gently once again surprising Peter at the sense of gentleness from the action.

“The lenses aren’t broken baby boy. Here let me…” The man put Peter’s glasses back on for him and Peter blinked his eyes to let his vision readjust. With another strange look, the man slapped his leather glove to the side of his face and those white eyes widened. “I was so upset that I was going to have to cover up those pretty brown eyes, but you look even more precious with those big glasses.” A blush covered Peter’s face, and he could feel it creep down his neck as the man continued, “To answer your question, I saw what those fuckers were doing, and I had to stop it. No one should have to be hurt like that, trust me. I know you’re probably freaked out right now with the killing and whatever, but no one should walk away from that.”

Anger fueled the man’s posture and Peter’s eyes widened even more, if that was possible. This man just killed those bastards because Peter was in trouble without questioning it. Peter couldn’t stop the wide grin that spread across his face. Without thinking, he grabbed one of the black leather gloved hands and held it within his own. The man seemed to flinch in surprise at the voluntary contact, but Peter couldn’t stop smiling at him.

“You’re right, you’re not a superhero. You’re better… Thank you. I was so scared and you just… Thank you.” To both the man and Peter’s own surprise, Peter quickly wrapped an arm around the man and pulled him into a hug. The man flinched before letting out a small laugh and gently put an arm around Peter in response. 

“No problem baby boy. It’s my job, kind of.”

Peter allowed himself to relax into the most awkward yet comfortable hug of his life before pulling back when the pain in his ribs distracted him with a small groan. The not superhero pulled back as well before looking to watch Peter’s hand clutching his side. Understanding seemed to fall over the man as he coughed awkwardly trying to disguise his sudden anger. “They um hurt you?”

Peter gave the man a small shrug of his shoulders ignoring the pain the movement caused. “Just a few punches. I don’t think my ribs are broken, just bruised. I’ll be okay.” 

The man literally blinked those white eyes before whipping out a gun from his side, turning around, and shooting each of the guys a few times. Peter jumped at the noise, but he did not flinch or draw back. For some reason, Peter felt confident that this crazy looking guy wouldn’t hurt him. After all, if he was planning on it, he would have used those guns or katanas on Peter already. 

Once the man finished whatever he was doing with the dead bodies, he put the gun back into the holster and turned back to Peter with a much calmer posture. He stared at Peter for a moment before seemingly deciding something. “Okay baby boy, here is what we are going to do. I’m going to pick you up because you obviously can’t walk far with those ribs, and I don’t really feel like waiting for the cops to show up. You are going to trust me because I am obviously a knight in shining leather. You can either tell me where you live or at least give me the address of somewhere I can take you because there is no way, I am leaving your cute ass on the street surrounded by these jerks.” With that, the mask actually winked at Peter.

Peter gaped at the man before giving him a shy nod. He had no idea why he was trusting this person so easily, but for some reason, he didn’t want the man to leave him yet. He felt… safe, which was something Peter had not felt in a very long time. 

The big man took the nod as a yes before scrambling to his feet and leaning over to gently pick up Peter while mumbling, “-yes princess style for a princess”. Peter caught the last few words and felt another embarrassing blush cover his face. The man inconspicuously rebuttoned and rezipped Peter’s jeans much to Peter’s appreciation. With an arm under Peter’s leg and another holding his upper torso tight, the man lifted Peter with ease and literally cradled him to his chest. Peter took a small moment to cherish the difference in size between himself and the other man. Peter felt so… tiny and fucking precious in a way he never felt before. 

The man began to walk away from the scene before looking down at the boy with a small frown. “Hey baby boy… first of all, where the hell am I going and second of all, can you do me a favor?” 

“Um I live at 20 Ingram Street in Queens. What favor?” Peter then shook slightly to readjust and let himself lay his head on the man’s chest. 

“Got it. Look, I have quite a few… enemies because of my line of work. I don’t want people to see that precious face and go after you once I drop you off, so… canyouwearmymask?... I don’t have any extras on me or else I would give you a different one.”

Once again speechless, Peter shyly shook his head yes and watched as the man moved to take off the mask before pausing. “Can you um… close your eyes? I don’t think you want to have to see this ugly mug. Sorry if it smells bad baby boy.”

Without answering and currently questioning his own sanity, Peter immediately closed his eyes and felt the other man shuffling before feeling his glasses coming off and leather slide over his face. The mask had a distinct musk that made Peter shiver. It wasn’t disgusting at all. In fact, the smell of the mask calmed Peter down over the whole crazy situation. The man seemed to just be standing there watching Peter, and feeling a little insecure, Peter clumsily moved his hands to grope at the air until he found the other man’s neck and wrapped his arms around it. Peter felt a weird texture, but the skin was still warm, and it brought a lot of comfort to him. Letting out a sigh, Peter relaxed and allowed his head to lean against the other man’s shoulder once again. 

He still felt the other man just standing there, and he felt eyes burning into him, so he shyly said, “I promise my eyes are still closed.” Peter didn’t know why the other man didn’t want Peter to see him, probably something to do with that dangerous job, but he didn’t question it, and he felt the need to make sure the other man knew that he couldn’t see him.

After another moment of silence and staring, the man seemed to snap out of whatever was holding him. “Looks so cute in my mask, fuck… Okay baby boy. We will be there soon.” 

With closed eyes, Peter fell into a light trance from the other man’s footsteps and let himself reflect on everything that just happened. Peter had been assaulted, almost raped. Then all of a sudden, this red and black clad crazy not superhero just swooped in and saved him. He actually killed those guys, and Peter felt no guilt about it. If Peter had the strength to do it himself, he would have killed them too. Now this absolutely ripped, and possibly insane, man was carrying him home. Peter was laying in his arms, and he couldn’t help but feel like he belonged there. All of this felt right, and Peter felt a little overwhelmed about it. He never felt this safe with someone before. Even before Uncle Ben, the only people who he felt this comfortable around were his aunt and uncle, and this man was essentially a stranger. Still, something deep down in Peter’s stomach knew that he was going to get home safe.

However, after years of being alone and feeling neglected, despite the fact that it was his own fault, Peter found himself not questioning too much as to why he felt so comfortable. For once, he just let himself be happy. He could deal with the aftermath later. Maybe… maybe he wasn’t cursed.

“Baby boy? What floor?” A soft yet firm voice spoke. 

Thoughts melting away, Peter quietly replied, “Six. My Aunt May should be home.” 

Hearing a familiar ding sound signifying the elevator and the man holding him walk a few feet, Peter tilted his head up with his eyes still closed curiously.

“I’m going to take my mask back really quick since we are inside and put your glasses on you. Can you keep those beauties closed a little longer?”

“Yes.”

He felt the leather being pulled off with a gentle touch and his glasses being pushed on. ‘It is weird.’ Peter thought to himself. ‘He was so violent before, but when he touches me, it’s so soft.’

“Baby Boy open your eyes.”

Squeezing his eyes shut tight for a moment before blinking them open, Peter removed a hand from around the man’s shoulder and gently rubbed the darkness away. Without a second thought, as soon as he finished, he moved the arm to re-loop around the now leather wearing neck. Before his eyes was the red and black mask with those mysterious white eyes staring. 

He gave the man a shy smile and quietly said, “Thank you… for carrying me and keeping me safe. I’m glad you’re not a superhero.”

The answer seemed to confuse the man from what Peter could tell through the mask, but he didn’t ask questions. Instead, he leaned down and pressed a kiss through the mask to the top of Peter’s head. Once more Peter felt his skin flush red at the contact, and it was getting ridiculous at this point, but his shy smile grew a bit wider. Self-consciously, Peter realized how rough he must look. His lip was swollen from biting on it. He felt the bruises on his neck and face. His ribcage… Peter didn’t even want to look at his stomach. Still, the man held onto him, and it made Peter happy.

Reaching the 6th floor, the man stepped out of the elevator and looked down at Peter. Knowing what he was going to ask, Peter pointed to the door at the far end of the hall and watched quietly as the man walked to and opened the door.

“Peter, sweetie is that you?” He heard Aunt May call from the other end of the house.

Looking down in embarrassment, Peter forced himself to shout back, “Yeah Aunt May. I’m home.”

The man swooped down to the old leather couch in the living room and set Peter down, so he was laying on the cushions with his back against a pillow. He seemed intent to leave before being caught because he began to walk away with a small smile on his masked face without saying anything else, but with a sudden burst, Aunt May’s bedroom door was thrown open and she stared at the scene. Peter could see how strange this must look. Peter was obviously roughed up, and there was a stranger in a costume standing awkwardly by the exit looking a bit speechless himself.

Unsure of what else to say in the situation, Peter gave his aunt an awkward smile from the couch and said, “I made a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up! This one was difficult to write because this chapter features such a pivotal moment, and I wanted to really get across Peter's thoughts throughout the entire encounter. I apologize for any mistakes you find or if something in this chapter upsets you. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to Nelalila who has left such sweet comments that make my heart scream. :)


	5. Tea Time

Aunt May quickly jumped to attention at the declaration from Peter and literally squeaked her voice in a way that he had never heard her from before. With the announcement of friendship hanging in the air, she seemed to forget how strange the situation was of having some random stranger in a spandex and leather costume randomly standing in her living room entirely. She made a beeline for the red and black clad man staring at her with uncertainty and quickly grabbed his hand to firmly shaking it in her own. “Oh my God! My Peter made a friend. Hello, I am May Parker, but you can call me Aunt May. Please come in! I was just about to make some tea.”

Peter’s not-superhero newfound friend seemed to be taken aback for a second at Aunt May’s straightforwardness before Peter saw the corners of the mask tug up in a smile. “Wade Wilson ma’am. People call me Deadpool, but you can just call me Wade. I would love some tea. Need some help?”

“Oh no dear, I suck at cooking, but I can manage a little cup of tea. Most of the time anyway. Go sit down. I’ll just be a few minutes.” With that, Peter’s ever surprising aunt turned and walked to the kitchen.

The man, Wade apparently, then turned to Peter just staring at him with those white eyes as he began to stalk over to the younger man before plopping himself beside him on the couch. Without a moment of hesitation, Wade lifted Peter’s legs and set them in his lap before stretching out comfortably on the leather couch that suddenly seemed way too small and way too big at the same time. With Wade’s legs spread wide and his arms running along the back of the couch, Peter couldn’t help but stare in awe at the man. His throat was dry from nerves and he didn’t know what to say. The red and black clad man was named Wade. The name sang in Peter’s head and he suddenly felt like a child again being so giddy with excitement. Deadpool must be his codename or something, and Peter was more than curious how he got it. He had so many questions for this fascinating person, but he didn’t know where to start. 

“-Baby Peter… No, I can’t. It’s wrong. Shut up guys; he is looking.” Peter heard Wade mumbling to himself again. Cocking his head to the side, Peter sat contently just watching the man run through his internal monologue while his own head was spinning. 

Finally, Wade seemed to snap out of his trance because he turned his head and asked, “How old are you, baby boy?”

Taken aback by the question, Peter and his stupidly red face responded shyly, “I’m eighteen.”

The answer seemed to satisfy the man because Peter could see him flash a smile under that mask before his hand resting closest to Peter from the back of the couch moved to gently rest on Peter’s hair. Peter jumped at the sensation before letting himself sink into the comfortable feeling of the leather gloves combing through his hair.

“Wade, what do you take in your tea?” The two men heard Aunt May shout from the kitchen.

With a chuckle, Wade shouted back, “Just some milk if you have it. Thank you, ma’am.”

Within a minute or two after the interaction, Aunt May moved from the kitchen carefully balancing 3 mugs of hot tea on a small serving tray. She set the tray on the coffee table, and Peter was suddenly very aware and self-conscious of the state of the table and frankly everything else in the living room. He wasn’t ashamed of his home by any means, his aunt worked far too hard to allow Peter to even think badly about his family’s struggle with finances, but he hoped Wade would not be judgmental over Peter and his aunt’s lack of… wealth. His fears were dismissed when the hero politely said, “Thank you ma’am, you have a lovely home by the way. It’s very warm.”

“Oh hush, no need to kiss my ass. I know it’s a mess in here. Cleaning isn’t my strong suit. It isn’t Peter’s either really. Now Peter, I used your Star Wars mug, and Wade yours is the blue one with all the zig zag lines.” Aunt May replied with a laugh before grabbing her favorite green mug off of the tray and taking a huge gulp of her tea.

Large hands reached for the two remaining mugs before Peter had the change to lean over and grab his own mug, and Peter found Wade placing his favorite mug in his outreached hands. Without thinking, he said, “Thank you sir.”

The mask winked at him in response, and Peter ducked his head down in embarrassment and took a sip of tea. The hot beverage warmed his throat and Peter smiled at the taste of lemon and sugar. 

“So, Peter care to tell me why you have bruises on your face and neck, and why a sweet mannered superhero is sitting in our living room? Also, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you aren’t sitting right, so I’m guessing there’s some bruises elsewhere too.” Aunt May said in the most casual tone ever before taking another sip of her tea and giving Peter another dreaded look.

Peter coughed into his own tea before looking up at his aunt in surprise. ‘How was she so casual about this? What kind of world am I living in?’ Peter thought to himself trying to formulate a response in his head before he ended up blurting out something stupid like the fact that he was almost raped or the fact that the man sitting on his aunt’s couch just kabobbed the men who assaulted him. Wade actually had the audacity to laugh and turn his head to Peter before saying, “Yes Peter pie. Care to explain yourself?”

Shooting the man his best glare manageable, Peter turned to his Aunt May with a sheepish expression. “I-I went to see the movie and afterwards these two guys k-kind of jumped me. They beat me up pretty badly before he-“ Peter jutted his thumb towards the other guy on the couch, “-saved me. He helped bring me home, and yeah. I’m okay though Aunt May! It’s just a couple of bruises.” 

The sad look on his Aunt May’s face broke Peter’s heart before she turned to Wade, Deadpool, whatever, and with watery eyes said, “Thank you for saving my Peter.”

The man merely shrugged in response before adding to Peter’s explanation, “Also, I’m not really a superhero. You could call what I do freelancing maybe. It is no problem though ma’am. I couldn’t stand there watching this sweet baby boy get defiled.”

The comment had Aunt May glaring, “Defiled? Peter, did those men touch you?”

If Peter could sink forever into the couch at this moment, he would. Shooting Wade another glare, he shyly confessed, “Yes, but Wade stopped them before anything bad happened. Virginity still intact. Bad men are gone, and everything is okay.”

The comment of his virginity had Wade choking, and frankly Peter felt pretty smug at the man’s response to his words.

Aunt May rubbed her eyes and just sat staring at Peter’s red face and Wade trying to recover from his mini attack. After far too many seconds, she let out a loud sigh. “Peter damnit, you have the worst luck. Okay, as long as you say you are okay, I am going to let you be an adult and believe you. Again Wade, thank you so much for the help.”

The masked man gave the woman another masked grin and said, “Again, it was no problem ma’am.”

Peter stared at Wade with mild anger over the whole situation until he noticed that he still hadn’t taken off his mask to drink his tea. Remembering the man’s actions during the walk home, understanding overcame Peter. With a frown, Peter quietly said, “If you want, we can close our eyes so you can drink that.”

The fingers that had found their way back into Peter’s hair tightened at his words. Wade turned to Peter and for the first time did not sound so confident. “You don’t have to do that baby boy.”

Peter was already shaking his head at the words. “Aunt May, do you mind?”

The woman seemed confused of what was going on, but she immediately responded by snapping her eyes shut and saying, “Not at all. Go ahead Wade, dear.”

Peter gave Wade a shy smile before closing his own eyes and blindly taking another sip of his tea. After a moment, Peter felt the hand leave his hair and the sound of the leather mask being pulled up. Wade must have chugged down his tea because within minutes of comfortable silence from Aunt May and Peter, he heard the mask being readjusted and a quiet voice saying, “Thank you. You guys can open your eyes.”

Blinking slowly underneath his glasses, Peter readjusted his eyes to the light and noticed Wade’s now empty mug with a satisfied smile. No one should be deprived of tea. Aunt May opened her eyes too and gave Wade a warm smile. “No need to thank us. You are a guest, and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable exposing your identity or anything.”

Wade laughed at the comment and set his mug down on the coffee table. “I don’t really care if you know my identity ma’am. I just don’t want you to have to look at this ugly face and end up throwing up your tea.”

Aunt May frowned at this, and Peter’s curiosity began to burn once more, but neither prodded the man after sensing his uncomfortableness of the situation.

Peter couldn’t imagine the face under the mask being anything but handsome. Shyly, barely even able to think the words, Peter could admit to himself that he was already attracted to this crazy and buff man. He couldn’t imagine any scenario where the face covered by red and black was anything but beautiful. Looking down in shame from his thoughts, Peter distracted himself with another sip of tea. Thankfully, Aunt May being her kind self quickly interrupted the potentially awkward silence as she began to ramble with Wade. Thank God Peter’s aunt was able to strike up a conversation with literally everyone because Peter was far too awkward to know what to say. 

She told the man stories about her work and homelife being sure to include a few uncomfortable tidbits about Peter. Peter was so happy with everything that he didn’t even allow himself to be embarrassed at Aunt May’s go to story of how Peter used to run around the apartment naked pretending to be a naked monster besides having just a mandatory small blush cover his face during the story. Wade sat eagerly hanging onto her every word and responding politely when prompted. After Peter set down his own empty mug of tea, he couldn’t help but grin and flush red again when the man grabbed Peter’s hand and held it tightly in his own halfway through the conversation. 

Despite the terrible start, the night felt like the best one Peter has had in such a long time. Sitting with his aunt and the mysterious Wade left Peter’s stomach full of butterflies and his cheeks sore from smiling so much. As the night drew to a close, Aunt May excused herself and insisted that Wade stay as long as he wanted being sure to once again thank him for helping Peter. Before leaving the room, she ducked down next to the couch and whispered to Peter, “I like him.” 

‘Me too Aunt May.’ Peter found himself thinking. She also quickly gave Wade a hug whispering another thank you before promptly moving to her bedroom and shutting the door quietly behind her.

The two men sat in silence with Peter gripping at the hand holding his for dear life not knowing what to say in the insane situation. Well, he did know what he wanted to say, but those thoughts were highly inappropriate and frankly scary for someone who had just spent the past three years doing everything in his power to avoid human contact. Wade broke the quiet with a sly comment. “Your face is always red baby boy. It is absolutely adorable.”

The comment, of course, caused Peter to turn an even darker shade of red, and he looked up at Wade with wide eyes. “I-it isn’t always red.”

“No? I must have quite an effect on you then dear.” The mask shot Peter another wink that made him shiver. 

Choosing to ignore the comment, Peter asked, “Why do you keep calling be baby boy?”

Wade laughed and moved his hand out of Peter’s grasp. Within a moment, the man gripped onto Peter and pulled him into his lap careful not to shift his bruised ribs in the process. Peter was speechless through the whole ordeal and unknowingly found himself smiling at the action. He felt himself leaning back into the leather chest as Wade responded, “Because you have sweet baby cheeks and you’re a boy. I mean look at you! So damn precious. However, if you don’t like it, I can call you something else. How about princess?”

Peter looked down at his lap and shyly responded, “No that’s okay.”

“No princess then, how about cupcake?... Sweet cheeks?... Hunka hunka bubble butt?”

“No!” Peter exclaimed before turning to look up at the mask with a small smile. “I-I like baby boy.”

Peter felt the grip around him tighten, and he was pulled in even closer to the other man. Wade smelled like gunpowder, rustic blood, and tea, and it made Peter feel lightheaded. 

“Okay baby boy it is.”

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes, partially from Peter not knowing what to say, and partially from him knowing exactly what to say in response but being too afraid to admit it to himself or the other man. So, Peter simply enjoyed Wade’s company and allowed himself to relax leaning into the hard yet warm chest. Wade must have some sort of mind reading power because as soon as Peter’s eyes began to droop shut from exhaustion, the other man let a chuckle rumble through his chest. “C’mon baby boy, let’s get you to your room before I decide to make this pg-13 situation rated R.”

Peter only nodded in response as he felt himself being lifted up once more into the man’s arms as he stood. He was carried bridal style over to the apartment door only faintly hearing it lock. Wade quietly asked, “Where is your room?”

“Third door in the hallway.” Peter managed to say before closing his eyes completely for the walk and allowing himself to begin drifting in and out of consciousness. He felt the pulsing footsteps echo on the floor from being carried to his room and his small body being deposited onto his mattress. Stretching out like a cat, Peter groaned at the comfort. His pillow never felt so good, and Peter had no desire to move from the spot ever again. The other man watched him with a look on the mask that Peter could not identify. He weakly lifted his head and gave the man a smile. “Thank you. I’m so tired.”

Wade stood for another moment seemingly trapped in another inner monologue before sighing and gently sitting on the edge of the bed. “Peter, baby boy do you have any pajamas?”

Peter pointed a finger to his desk chair, and Wade immediately got up to grab the old pants that Peter knew had a hole in the knee and the oversized sleeping t-shirt that he has had for years. The man seemed conflicted for a moment before Peter saw him shrug and move over to Peter. “I’m going to help you change baby boy.”

Without waiting for Peter’s response, he felt Wade sitting him up and shrugging off his jacket and shirt. With his bare chest exposed, Peter looked down weakly in embarrassment and allowed his arms to be lifted and the old shirt that Peter probably should have washed a week ago to be put on. “Damn that tummy. He’s so tiny. No, we can’t touch him.” At those comments he probably shouldn’t be able to hear, Peter thought it would be best to just tune out Wade’s monologue before his body began to react too intensely to the words.

His pants and shoes came off next, and Peter was grateful that he chose to wear a pair of boxers that were in slightly better shape than some of his others. Instead of taking off his underwear too, Wade slipped on the pajama pants over them. A leather hand gently took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand beside the twin bed. The other hand gently pushed Peter back down on the mattress before the man tucked him in under his blankets. 

Wade left a leather clad kiss on his forehead before standing and moving towards the window. Before Peter could stop himself, he turned his head and shouted, “Wait! A-Am I going to see you again?” He bit his lip and did his best to not look as humiliated as he felt at his stupid words. Of course, the man wouldn’t bother to see Peter again. He was amazing and Peter was just… Peter.

The other man apparently did not have the same thought process because he moved to dig his hand into one of the many pockets of his suit to produce a phone. “Here, type in your number baby boy.”

Peter quickly grabbed the phone too excited to pretend to be cool and hurriedly typed his number into the black flip phone covered in stickers that made him confused before he decided that it fit Wade’s crazy personality.

Handing the phone back, Peter quietly said, “Thank you. Thank you for everything. I’m really glad you aren’t a superhero and you actually helped me.”

With those words, Peter watched as the man gave him another mysterious look and a wink before moving and literally climbing out the window. Peter didn’t have it in him to question why the man didn’t just bother to use the front door or how he was going to not die going down 6 floors without even a ladder. Wade seemed too amazing to have to worry about such trivial things, so Peter trusted him to be okay. Staring at where the other man left Peter laughed to himself and slowly let his eyes shut still wondering what the hell was going on and what did he do to deserve meeting Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, here we go! Thank you so much for all of the likes and comments. I apologize for any mistakes you may find in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! :)


	6. Yeah

Peter woke up the next day to a pillow being thrown at him and Aunt May sitting on the edge of his bed. The woman sat cackling at Peter’s annoyed glare as he turned in his bed and tried to bury his head under his pillow in a feeble attempt to escape his dreaded morning person of an aunt. He felt a tug at his foot from cool hands. “Peter, c’mon honey get up. We need to talk.”

With a groan that should have shaken the walls, Peter sat up, rubbed his eyes, and reached for his glasses. Putting them on groggily and turning towards his aunt, Peter cleared his throat and asked with a whine, “What? I’m so tired Aunt May. Let me be the useless member of society I am meant to be and sleep for another 10 hours.”

This caused another fit of laughter. “Peter dear, it’s almost noon.”

“Exactly!” Peter exclaimed with a sigh.

Aunt May chose to ignore that. “How are you feeling? Those bruises look really sore. Need some cream to help with the pain? I can go and grab some Tylenol too, if you’d like.”

Peter flinched and self-consciously moved a hand to brush the side of his face and neck before wrapping an arm around his waist. “It hurts a little, but I’m okay. Like I said, no too bad damage was done. I’ll put some cream on the bruises after I shower later.”

His aunt gave him a look with pursed lips, but thankfully did not press Peter further. She let out a sigh and turned to sit crisscross on the bed putting on a more serious look. “Look honey, I also need to ask you about Wade.”

This made Peter sit up a bit straighter. Memories flooded back into his sleepy brain crashing like waves in rough seas. The assault, the murders, Wade carrying him, Wade sitting in his living room drinking tea like he belonged there, sitting in Wade’s lap, Wade helping him put on his pajamas and tucking him in. Everything slammed into his mind, and his exhaustion quickly faded.

“W-what about Wade?” Peter asked with a timid voice trying to sound innocent.

His Aunt May gave him a small smile and reached to place a loving hand over Peter’s own that wasn’t around his waist, covering a clenched fist with her delicate fingers. “Peter baby, he held your hand last night for like two hours and was petting your hair! He saved your life!”

A flush covered Peter, and all he could think to say in response was, “Yeah.”

Yeah, Peter let the man hold onto him and do a bit more than that once his aunt left of the room, but he definitely didn’t need to share that with Aunt May.

His aunt gave him an encouraging smile. “It’s the first time I’ve seen you let someone touch you besides me since Uncle Ben. Heck last night was the first time I’ve seen you really relax since everything. Even if you were all nervous. You looked so happy dear. It made me so happy. He was so polite too! Such a gentleman.”

An even happier look spread across his aunt’s face and a single tear trailed down her cheek before she chuckled to herself and continued, “Look, I know this is kind of awkward for both of us, but I just loved seeing how happy you were. Frankly, that man could secretly be a monster with 10 eyes and tentacles for arms, and I would have been happy as long as you were. I don’t know if this is what I am supposed to say as the parental figure, but I can’t stop thinking about the smile you had when you were looking at him... However, I do need to learn a few things about him. Like his age for one thing, where he lives, and everything else eventually. Google hasn’t been helping me much. It seems like Deadpool is very under the radar. All I could find were a couple of news articles about some blown up shipyard. Regardless of all of that, I just needed to tell you that I support you making friends with him and maybe even more if what I saw last night meant anything. Before that though, I need you to tell me, did he really make you happy?”

Peter sat gaping and began to reflect on his aunt’s words. He thought of everything that happened, how trusting he felt towards Wade already, and how happy he felt when Wade held him. A look of determination filled Peter’s face and he nodded. “Yeah, I felt really happy talking to him.”

“Then I am happy Peter. I’m so damn happy for you… Ignore the swear word.” With that, Aunt May gave her nephew a tight hug. Peter hugged her back in relief of how kind and accepting his aunt truly was. He couldn’t imagine having anyone better for family. She really was an amazing person. “Did you get his number? We should have him over again, so I can get to know him more. I won’t talk so much next time.”

“No, I didn’t, but he got mine.” Peter replied with a shrug and a smile.

“In that case, when he gets ahold of you, please let him know that he is welcome here anytime and warn him that I plan to quiz him the next time he comes over.”

Peter nodded in agreement allowing the excitement of having such a supportive aunt and a potential friend after everything he has been through consume his thoughts. After a few seconds, a moment of sudden nerves filled Peter as a new thought filled his mind, and he had to ask, “Y-you don’t mind though? You don’t care that he’s a boy? It doesn’t matter that I might be… gay?”

He could hear the insecurity in his own voice. Peter never expected to think about anyone in a romantic way let alone a man.

Aunt May literally snorted in response. “Peter, I love you so much. I don’t care at all who you chose to love. If you’re gay, straight, bisexual, or whatever else there is out there to be, it doesn’t matter to me. You are 18 and it is completely your business who you sleep with. As long as they treat you right, your happiness is all that matters to me.”

Peter threw his arms securely around his aunt and let a few tears of happiness escape. “I love you. Thanks for being so awesome… Let’s just never talk about my sex life, or lack thereof, again.”

“I love you too honey. Again, let me know when he gets ahold of you. He seemed happy to be around you too. I’m sure you will hear from him soon... Oh and by the way, I am your aunt. It’s my job to talk about it with you.” Aunt May responded confidently with a wink.

Peter just laughed in response before the two moved to get up and start their day.

However, Wade did not contact Peter for the next two weeks following their first meeting, which was more upsetting for Peter than he wanted to admit. Aunt May didn’t bug him about Wade, but he felt her looks of concern every time she caught him checking his phone.

Admittedly, however, the time away from Wade did allow Peter to have a chance to truly process everything that happened. At night, he found himself having nightmares about the feeling of the two perverts’ hands covering his body that intermingled with his old nightmares of Uncle Ben’s death. Even as the bruises began to fade, Peter still felt them against his skin as fresh as they were on that first day. Peter began taking longer showers because of this, scrubbing his skin raw every night in an attempt to wash away the pain. When he wasn’t stuck in his nightmares, he found himself questioning everything with Wade and what happened that night.

Peter could admit wholeheartedly that he didn’t exactly feel guilty that Wade killed those men.

He knew that they were bad people and had probably assaulted people before him from the way that they spoke, and they would probably continue to do so after hurting Peter if they had gotten away. Peter knew that the idea of murder should have stirred up some emotions in him, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything but relieved that those monsters were off of the streets. Even witnessing their deaths, didn’t make Peter queasy. If anything, the sight of the blood draining from their bodies brought a small comfort to Peter’s nightmares. When the dreams got too bad, he could wake up and at least remember and take comfort in the fact that that those guys were gone. He didn’t enjoy the murders per say, but he was happy that there were two less bad people in the world.

He did feel slightly bad that Wade had to save him in the first place though. Peter knew he was weaker than most guys and an easy target for predators, but it didn’t make him feel any better when the situation arose, and a stronger man would have been able to defend himself.

At the end of the day, Peter knew who he was and what his capabilities were, so he tried not to harp on that too much.

Peter honestly thought that after the incident he would start to feel more comfortable around people like he had around Wade. After all, if he could let loose around Wade, surely, he could try and at least hold a conversation with someone else. Despite his hopes, however, Peter managed to prove himself wrong. After many failed attempts at conversation with coworkers and some of his fellow college students, Peter felt himself getting anxious and falling back into similar patterns. Every time he tried to strike up a conversation, all of the bad thoughts came roaring back and he scared himself away. Peter found himself unable to stop thinking about him getting too attached to someone and them getting hurt.

It got so bad that when he tried to talk to a random girl in his physics class about last week’s lesson, he had to excuse himself before running to the bathroom to cry and dry heave into the disgusting toilet.

With a feeling of resignation, Peter quickly gave up at his attempts to communicate with others within a few days. He knowingly knew he had some serious issues, and he was pretty confident that talking with anyone else was only going to make those problems flare up even worse. All of this made Peter even more confused about his feelings toward Wade. He had no idea why he was so comfortable with the man who he only had spent a few hours with, and a large part of that time he was with Wade, he was watching the guy kill people or his eyes were closed. Those feelings just didn’t make sense, and he felt this overwhelming sense of perplexity with his reaction towards the larger man.

Still, he couldn’t deny that he felt so strongly towards Wade, even if those emotions did not make sense at all. ‘Maybe I’m just so messed up that I like crazy people.’ Peter found himself thinking.

In between the blood and pain filled nightmares, Peter found himself imagining rough muscles surrounded by red and black leather and those gentle hands stroking his skin again. Peter had never really had any sort of crush before. Even before the incident with Uncle Ben, he never considered himself a sexual or even romantic based person, but ever since he met Wade, all he could think about was seeing the man again and snuggling into his side. 

It was clear to Peter that he had his first true crush, and it was the most bizarre feeling ever. Not only did Peter come to the realization that he was gay or at least bisexual, but he also realized that his first crush was the most enigmatic person on the planet. He didn’t even know anything about the not-superhero besides the fact that his name was Wade, he went by Deadpool, and he had a knack for hacking up bad guys with Japanese swords. For all he knew, the man could be some 70-year-old with sagging skin who had a complex for saving young individuals, and that was why he wouldn’t take off the mask. After all, Peter may be socially inept, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that the way Wade acted towards him wasn’t completely normal. Wade had obviously flirted back with Peter and had been so kind to him, but nevertheless he had chosen to remain so private and mysterious towards him.

Still, Peter didn’t really believe deep down that the man was just some creep. Wade was far too kind to him to just be some random jerk. He also firmly believed that Wade had another reason for remaining so reserved about what he looked like, but he couldn’t possibly imagine the man being anything but absolutely handsome. Men who had muscles and a voice like that couldn’t be anything but handsome, at least in Peter’s eyes.

This internal battle over everything continued every single day during those two weeks. He still continued to go to work and school, but Peter’s mind was a million miles away from his physical form. He eventually succumbed to the fact that Wade was probably never going to contact him. Why would a man like that bother with Peter anyways? He was so powerful and frankly an amazing enigma of an individual, and Peter was just a broken boy with a small crush… Okay admittedly a pretty large crush considering the circumstances. Wade was probably the type to sleep with different people every night and have amazing adventures during the day.

The self-destructive thought process had Peter feeling even worse than usual, but he did his best to hide it from his already concerned aunt.

Day by day, the silence continued until Peter eventually was thankfully, or fearfully depending how you look at it, interrupted from his own mind by the sound of buzzing coming from his pockets. Without even thinking, Peter whipped out his phone in the middle of class and saw the unknown phone number blinking at him from the small screen. Sliding to unlock the phone, Peter saw a string of text messages that made his heart skip a beat.

_W- Hey bb boy_

_W- I can’t stop thinking bout those prtty eyes_

_W- U lyke Mxcan fuud?_

Peter couldn’t stop smiling at the ridiculous spelling, and he automatically knew who was messaging him without having to ask. After 14 days and 11 hours, Wade was finally texting him. Without hesitation, Peter saved the number to his phone being sure to include the smiley face emoji after the word ‘Wade’. Feeling particularly brave, Peter found himself quickly typing a response.

_P- Hey, yes I do… :)_

It only took Wade a few seconds to respond back.

_W- Gr8. Wat time do u gt outta clss?_

A look of confusion spread across Peter’s face. He didn’t know how the other man could possibly know that he was in class at the moment. Still, the surprise didn’t hinder his excitement. Despite the fact that he didn’t know how Wade could know where he was, it sort of made sense to Peter that he did. Wade was a conundrum of mystery to Peter, and with how cool the other man was, maybe he had some sort of magic power to help him see where others were at. Regardless, the butterflies in Peter’s stomach were swarming and he knew he had a permanent stupid grin stuck on his face. With shaking fingers, Peter typed back his response.

_P- My lesson ends in about 15 minutes if my professor doesn’t finish early, which I don’t think will happen. It almost never happens._

Once again, Wade quickly responded.

_W- C u in 15 bb boy <3 _

_P- Yeah, okay :)_

Peter knew he should be questioning things, but he was far too excited that the other man was finally talking to him let alone recognizing the prospect of actually seeing Wade again. He felt his leg shake, and he began to tap his pen in anticipation. Through all of the excitement, he felt himself ignoring the lingering questions in his head of how Wade knew where he was and where he was going to be meeting the man. Trying to just live in the moment, Peter forced the nerves out of his head and simply allowed himself to be excited for whatever was about to happen.

The next 15 minutes dragged on like he was pulling along a massive rock just to make the time continue. When his old professor finally turned the class away with a reminder to work on an upcoming essay that Peter had finished weeks ago, he literally jumped out of his chair. Packing away his notebook, textbook, and pencil in his raggedy backpack quickly, Peter tried to patiently make his way through the sea of students who apparently did not have the same sense of urgency as him. As he got close to the door, he heard a classmate standing near the open door ask, “Who the hell is that?”

Craning his neck, Peter looked through the door and nearly stopped in his tracks. He found Wade leaning up against the wall in his Deadpool suit looking completely uninterested at the sea of gazing eyes. Around the man’s leather clad neck was an obnoxious electric blue tie. Those large muscular arms were folded in front of Wade’s broad chest, and he had his head upturned to stare at the ceiling with a leg kicked back against the wall. The man was absolutely gorgeous.

Peter forced himself to swallow the growing lump in his throat as he subconsciously ran his fingers through his knowingly messy hair and readjusted his glasses. Forcing his feet to move, Peter walked through the door and up to the man trying to make himself seem smooth and knowingly failing. The second he was within a few feet of the larger man; Wade turned his head down and gave Peter a smile under the mask. White eyes lit up, and Peter lowered his own as he felt that all too familiar bush cover his face.

“Peter, baby boy! I missed you blushing. I even dressed up to see you.”

With that statement a hand gestured to the tie before large arms circled Peter. Allowing himself to relax into the embrace, Peter tentatively hugged Wade back, or at least tried to. The other man’s arms had Peter’s almost locked at his side. Instead, Peter gave up and simply laid his head on the man’s chest as he quietly said, “Hi Wade.”

The other man squeezed him even tighter for a moment before letting Peter go and tilting the younger man’s head up to meet white eyes. The man stayed there for a moment just holding Peter’s head before letting out a loud sigh.

“Fuck, those eyes. Okay baby boy, let’s go get some food.”

Without another word, Peter found himself being dragged through a sea of wide-eyed students with nothing but happiness in his mind and red painting his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! Like always, I apologize for any mistakes you may find or anything in this chapter that might upset you. I hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Origin Story

Within 15 minutes, Peter found himself being led with a gentle yet firm hand on his back into a small Mexican restaurant a few blocks away from his college. Without speaking to the waitstaff at the front of the restaurant, Wade led the two towards the back before plopping Peter down at a table in the back corner. Peter’s back was to everything else in the restaurant while Wade took the chair facing the rest of the world, much to Peter’s relief. He didn’t want to see all of the curious eyes that he had already faced on the walk there. He definitely wasn’t embarrassed to be seen with Wade, but the expanse of never-ending stares was starting to dig into his anxiety.

Soon after the two sat down, an older lady came and politely asked for their drink orders while setting paper menus on the table. Always polite, Peter gave the woman a shy smile and simply said in his usual quiet voice, “Can I get a diet Coke please ma’am? A diet Pepsi is fine if you don’t have Coke.”

The woman gave him a nod and a warm smile before turning her attention to Wade. Her demeanor immediately changed while looking towards the older man. A once relaxed and slouched back stood up a little straighter, and while she continued to have a polite smile, Peter could tell it was much more forced. She was afraid of Wade, and frankly Peter could see why. The man was loaded with visible weapons, and his physical stance and demeanor were intimidating even just sitting there. Still, Peter couldn’t quite find himself feeling the same fears the poor woman had. He knew Wade wouldn’t hurt him; Peter was sure of that. To be honest, it made Peter happy to have someone so strong and threatening give him so much attention and kindness, not to mention protection from all of those terrifying eyes.

Wade shifted his white eyes that had been staring intently at Peter to the woman, and Peter could see the amused grin the man wore through that mask. The woman apparently didn’t notice the grin because her polite smile dropped immediately, and Peter could feel the nervousness from being under that white eyed gaze cascading off of her. “I will have the same, and baby boy and I will take two of everything from the menu while you are here. Thank you darling.” The mask winked at the woman after giving his response, but it definitely did not calm the woman down.

With cautious eyes, the woman said she would get on that ‘right away’ and literally ran towards the kitchen looking for sanctuary from the intimidating Deadpool. Peter, however, barely noticed. He was too busy gaping at the other man. Shyly, he found himself asking, “Two of everything?”

Peter’s voice did not come out as confident as he wanted it to, much to his dismay. 

Wade chuckled and focused his gaze back at Peter who squirmed in pleasure at the attention. The larger man merely shrugged his shoulders. “I’m hungry.”

The innocent response had Peter giggling. Wade’s reply was so casual and innocent to ordering such a ridiculous amount of food, and it just seemed so out of character from the rest of the man’s strong demeanor. Still, Peter supposed, the man in front of him was such an enigma that he shouldn’t be surprised. Letting his laughter die out, Peter shifted his face to give the man a small smile. Before he could speak, however, Wade literally groaned before pounding a fist on the table and slamming his head into the back faded yellow wall. 

Mumbling, Peter heard Wade say, “Baby boy, so damn cute. Want to do so much to that face. No stop, he can hear…” The man cleared his throat and allowed his voice to raise while breaking out of the strange monologue. “If I could keep that smile on your face forever, I would.”

Peter found himself grinning like a moron and his face getting redder at both the man’s words and the ridiculousness of the situation. After a moment, their drinks appeared, and Peter could barely let out a thank you before he felt himself being drawn back to look at Wade. The two were told their food would be ready as soon as possible before the woman vanished at their side.

The two men held each other’s gaze for a few moments just looking before Wade seemed to decide something. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

Peter jumped at the question before ducking down to timidly take a sip of his drink thinking of his response.

After taking the time to gather his answer in his head and try to find his confidence, Peter found himself rambling. “I-I don’t know. I just don’t think y-you would hurt me… I-I mean, if you were going to, you w-would have already, right? You saved m-my life. Why save someone just to hurt them? Plus, you were so nice to me, and y-you are so handsome and cool, and…” Peter trailed off and felt his jaw snapping shut at his declaration praying that the other man hadn’t heard. Regrettably for Peter, Wade heard every single word and was wearing a large grin because of Peter’s words.

“You think I’m handsome? Baby boy, I’m so flattered! I hate to disagree with such a beautiful boy, but I am the farthest thing from handsome.” The other man squealed with a voice that had Peter confused and embarrassed. 

Still, he shook his head, and hastily replied, “N-no I-I-I…” Taking a deep breath to try and stop the stuttering, he continued, “I think you are. I-I don’t care what you say. I just believe that.” 

Peter felt himself fantasizing about getting up and running from the embarrassing situation, and he questioned his own sanity that had allowed him to get into this mess in the first place. Thankfully, Wade once again seemed distracted from talking to himself for a minute, so Peter had the opportunity to reflect on his own self-hatred in peace.

Wade seemed to lose his own argument because he groaned and once again slammed his head back against the wall in a way that Peter was sure was going to leave him with brain damage. “Baby boy, can I tell you a story?”

Subconsciously smiling at the fact that Wade still used the nickname for him despite how embarrassing he was, Peter nodded his head in enthusiasm. The other man hesitated for a moment before reaching a hand out and grasping Peter’s, lacing their fingers together and squeezing hard. Peter felt electric shocks at the touch that made him lose the breath from his lungs before he hesitantly squeezed back and let the older man take his time to begin talking.

“I know you probably are going to run after this, so just let me hold onto you for a moment, okay? I need to feel you…” The older man sounded so morose, and his sadness broke Peter’s heart, so he tried to squeeze the other’s hand even tighter in a feeble attempt to assure him that he wasn’t going anywhere. The masked man seemed hesitant before he decided to continue.

“Okay let me give you the rundown of my epic origin story for some classic context… Before I was all this…” A leather covered hand gestured towards the man, “I was a fucking hot mercenary living his best life. Had a girl and everything. A little over a year into what was once the best part of my life, I found out I had cancer… Everywhere. By the time we caught it, the cancer was in my liver, lungs, prostate, and brain. I had no chance of survival, so I left everything to go die alone like any respectable man would.”

With a deep breath, the sad voice continued, “Anyways, I was at this bar I regularly go to, and this fucker comes up and asks me if I want to live. I didn’t think much about it at first, but then I figured why the fuck not? I was already going to die, and I didn’t think anything was going to be worse than dying. Baby boy I was so wrong. They tortured me for weeks trying to unlock some mutant gene. Turns out they wanted me to be a fucking slave.”

The voice turned much angrier and the grip on Peter’s hand tightened, but Peter refused to allow himself to pull away. “Eventually they gave me much harder tests than the other dying fuckers there for their whatever the fuck project. One thing worked. They didn’t cure the cancer, but they stopped it from killing me. I now have regenerative cells that are always on the fucking go fighting back and forth with the cancer. Messed up by body and skin pretty bad, so I am no longer that hot piece of ass I used to be. The asshole that did this to me said he could fix it, but when I tracked him down and offed the rest of his fucking crew, he said he lied. So, I killed him too. The girl at the beginning of my fantastic story ended up leaving too because she couldn’t take it, and now I’m stuck being hideous like this forever. I’m a mercenary still, but a fuck ton more powerful, and I am a shitload uglier. So, no… Baby boy I am the farthest thing from handsome that you can imagine.”

The man leaned back into his chair and Peter could hear the heavy breathing from across the table. Tears began to form in Peter’s eyes, and he couldn’t stop a few from running down his face. ‘This poor guy has been through so much, even more than me.’ Peter thought to himself. All he wanted to do was hug Wade and tell him that none of it mattered to Peter, but he was afraid that if he moved, the few tears would turn into a whole waterworks show. 

Wade must have noticed Peter crying because he sat up quickly and used his other hand that wasn’t holding Peter’s to wipe away the tears underneath his glasses. “Shh baby boy no crying. I am sorry to disappoint you.” The words sounded so sincere, and Peter found himself biting his lip to hold back a sob.

Taking a few deep breaths from his nose, Peter cleared his throat and said with a watery voice, “No, it’s not that. I’m just so sorry. That is so terrible what they did… I still think you are handsome though. I don’t care what your skin looks like. I know it’s cliché, but beauty comes from within, and you saved me, so that’s the most beautiful thing in the world.”

Wade merely laughed in response. “Baby boy, whatever you are imagining, it is a lot fucking worse.”

Peter shook his head childishly before nervously asking, “C-can I see your skin?”

The man in front of him looked conflicted and actually insecure, which made Peter feel terribly for asking, before he nodded in agreement with a sigh escaping his mouth. Hesitantly, the hand squeezed Peter’s once more before releasing his grip to move and grip at the bottom of the mask. Peter found himself sitting up with anticipation and trying to offer Wade a small smile of encouragement. The other man’s face was unreadable for once before he said, “You aren’t going to be hungry after this.”

Two hands then slowly lifted the mask, and Peter was met with… an absolutely stunning face looking incredibly uncomfortable with eyes cast down. Peter, of course, immediately noticed the expanse of scars and dry skin covering every inch of visible skin, but Peter could see a stunning jaw underneath, thin yet gorgeous lips, defined cheekbones, a sharp nose, and piercing brown eyes that could slice metal with their depth. No, the man was the farthest thing possible from the traditional roles of beauty that the media proclaimed, but Peter found still him devastatingly gorgeous. With his breath caught in his throat and an unthinking mind, Peter slowly reached across the table wishing it would disappear altogether and used his fingers to carefully trace the scars he could reach. Skin felt warm and surprisingly softer than he thought it would under Peter’s touch.

As a finger moved to trace above Wade’s eye, Peter shyly said, “I think you’re amazing. The s-scars look distinguished.”

Wade burst out laughing under his touch, and Peter reluctantly moved his hand away from the other man from the response. Taking the opportunity, Wade quickly pulled his mask back on over his head but chose to leave the mask upturned so his mouth was showing, much to Peter’s happiness. 

The man in front of him was positively amazing, and Peter felt overeager and breathless all at once. Even while laughing, the mouth turned up in a smile was absolutely stunning. All Peter could think of doing was running to the other side of the table and pulling that mouth against his own. He felt a warmth grow in his chest at the thought and burn through the rest of his body. The feeling left Peter confused with ignorance at his own aroused situation, but the confusion was quickly covered with happiness and his desire to make sure he could keep that smile on Wade.

Through the laughter, Wade finally said, “You really are something crazy baby boy. I don’t know what I did a past life to deserve meeting you, but I’m glad I did whatever it was.”

Peter shot the man another shy smile trying to disguise his perverted thoughts before he was thankfully given an excuse not to reply in the form of their terrified waitress carrying a large tray packed with food followed by another man carrying a second and third tray. The two staff members pulled an empty table to the side of Peter and Wade’s before setting two of the trays on the extra table and the third between the two men. Peter’s eyes turned to saucers at the sight of all the food in front of him. 

The restaurant had literally given them everything. 

There were pounds of tacos, empanadas, tostadas, chimichangas, burritos, quesadillas, and so much more stacked up and surrounding the boys. Peter had never seen so much food at once, and he felt immensely overwhelmed and excited at the prospect at trying all of the different kinds.

Before he could fully reach for the plate holding burritos, he heard a cough of annoyance and looked to see the man still standing to the side of their table while the woman had fled back to the kitchen. Self-conscious of his over-eagerness, Peter drew his hand back and ducked his head down in shame. This lasted for barely a moment before an almost animalistic growl made him shoot his head up. Wade was sitting with half his mask on and white eyes scrunched up in anger and a snarl on his lip. His gaze was directed to the man who now had a very nervous look on his face after hearing the mercenary.

“Can we help you?”

The man was turning white, but he kept a firm expression on his face before moving to hold out a bill. “Sir I am the manager here, and with the size of your order, we would like to request your payment in advance to ensure everything goes through okay.”

Peter could see eyes rolling under the mask before Wade reached in his pocket and whipped out a large wad of cash. Wade ignored the bill in the man’s hand and literally threw the roll of money at the other man. “That should be more than enough. Now please let me and my boy eat in peace.”

The man gave the two a brisk nod muttering thanks before retreating into the back. With his absence, Peter felt himself relax and looked up to give Wade another smile of appreciation.

The man grinned back at him and Peter felt another urge to kiss those lips. “Go on baby boy, eat up. Just stay away from the chimichangas. They’re mine.”

Without protest, Peter reached for the burrito he was originally going to eat and went to take a big bite. Nearly groaning at the taste, he smiled around the bite and quickly began to dig in savoring the taste of seasoned chicken and chunks of pepper. He felt Wade staring at him once more, but he was too hungry to say anything, so he kept eating. Soon enough, the other man joined in starting with the hot plate of fresh chimichangas.

The two men gorged on their variety of food as much as possible, but they had barely made a dent in all of the food before Peter felt the weight settle in his belly. Everything he ate had been absolutely amazing. Thankfully, while they were eating, the two men were no longer interrupted by anyone else at the restaurant besides their poor frazzled waitress occasionally refilling their drinks. 

Taking one last bite into the empanada in his hands, Peter set the remaining food down and leaned back in his chair with satisfaction lightly patting his full stomach. While they were eating, the two men did not really talk besides the occasional request to pass one food item or another, but otherwise the comfortable silence between them helped rock Peter into a content comfort. He felt himself relax as time went on, and he felt much more comfortable around the other man by the end of his meal.

Peter watched as Wade finished his last taquito before the other man groaned with satisfaction and moved to stretch. Watching those large arms flex above the man’s head made Peter’s cheeks blush, and he felt himself grin at Wade. He couldn’t believe that he was here with Wade and that the other man had just spent a ridiculous amount of money on a huge amount Mexican food for him that the two had barely been able to finish a third of.

After his stretch, Wade grinned back at Peter and his obvious staring. “C’mon baby boy. Let’s get out of here.”

The two moved to stand up, and Peter began to walk towards the door before he felt Wade move to grab his hand. Trying to remain cool, Peter gripped the searching hand back and allowed his body to melt at the touch. Before he could continue moving, the leather hand moved to turn his body. Peter felt himself come chest to chest with the other man and a faint flush overcome his whole body at the contact.

Looking up to meet white eyes and a contemplative look, Peter gave the other man a smile as he leaned into the other man. 

“You weren’t wearing my mask. People might’ve seen you with me.”

A look of confusion spread across Peter’s face before realization hit him like a brick wall when he remembered wearing that mask home during their previous encounter and why Wade had him do it. All Peter could think to say was, “Oh.”

Wade moved to gently stroke Peter’s face and he wore an introspective look. After a minute, he said, “Well, we weren’t attacked yet, and this mask smells like Mexican food now, so let’s just get you home. I’ll do some recon to make sure no one goes near you… or Aunt May. Can’t keep those beautiful Bambi brown eyes covered every time we go out.”

An immense wave of faith flooded Peter, and his smile grew. “I-I trust you.”

The hand stroking his face cupped his chin and Peter let his face rest in the warm glove. Wade seemed to be having another one of his internal fights before a look of determination crossed his face and he moved to pull his mask down completely. “Let’s go.”

Peter quickly followed the other man still gripping his hand, and he had to slightly jog to keep up with the longer legs. The man practically sprinted out of the restaurant without giving the waitstaff a second glance and began to briskly walk down the block towards the direction smaller boy’s apartment. The two men weaved through people for several blocks before the older man took a detour about two blocks from the other’s apartment. 

Once again, Peter found himself in a narrow alleyway out of the gaze of curious New Yorkers and senseless traffic. Only this time, he felt none of the fear that he had that dismal day with Uncle Ben. What were once pleas for his fellow city civilians to pay attention were now screams of gratitude for ignoring him and letting him simply be with Wade. 

With Wade, all he could comprehend was trust, lust, and happiness. 

All he felt in the situation was mild confusion over what was going on and an overwhelming sense of arousal towards the other man who was backing him against a brick wall. Gulping, Peter looked up at Wade who was staring down at him with such intensity, Peter felt his legs fail him. Without a second thought, Wade scooped down and moved to grip his weakening legs before lifting him up and wrapping them around the larger man’s waist. 

With a yelp of surprise, Peter quickly circled his arms around Wade’s neck and locked his ankles behind a strong back. Clinging to the man, Peter felt Wade press his body further into the wall with enough force to keep him from being able to move. Despite that force, the hands under his thighs were gentle, and Peter felt safe.

He knew that Wade would not push him too far and keep him secure.

Peter couldn’t tell the other man’s reaction through the mask, but he kept staring at those white eyes with bated breath waiting for Wade to make the first move. The seconds ticked by with Wade simply holding him before he finally spoke. “You really don’t think I’m the second coming of ugly?”

Untrusting of his words that threated to spill, Peter shook his head adamantly in response instead. The other man groaned before leaning to press his leather clad face into Peter’s neck. Peter continued to hold his breath as he felt warm air pulse through the mask against his skin making him squirm in anticipation.

“Baby boy, I am a bad man.”

Shakily, Peter forced himself to find the right words. “Not to… Not to me.”

In response, Peter felt Wade jut his hips against his own, and he couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his lips. The masked man pulled back from his neck with wide white eyes. Wade quickly let go of one of Peter’s legs and moved to push his mask up once more. Peter glanced down at Wade’s lips before looking back up into still covered white eyes and biting his lip with both nervousness and anticipation.

“Peter,” His lips said with an agonizingly hot breath, “I am going to ask you this once and be all serious right now. If you say no, we will get you home and say this never happened.”

Peter nodded his own head encouragingly forcing himself not to push forward to close those few inches between the two men. 

“Do you want this?”

Peter gave the man a wide-eyed look of disbelief and tried to think of a better way to say yes rather than just screaming. He thought it would be obvious with how desperate he knew he looked. A thousand scenarios ran through his head at once before he felt a sudden surge of confidence in a way he never felt with Wade before pulse through his veins. Without speaking, Peter tentatively licked his lips before pushing his head forward to close those few inches and let his lips meet Wade’s.

Peter’s first kiss was clumsy and awkward and quite possibly the best thing he ever felt. Wade’s lips were warm and soft against his own, and every fiber in his being tingled at the sensation of intimacy. The older man seemed to hesitate for a moment with surprise before melting his own lips to Peter’s. The two battled for dominance before Wade quickly and easily won out taking control of the kiss. Feeling the sensation, Peter moaned allowing Wade to quickly slip his tongue into Peter’s mouth.

Wet tongues danced together in a way that should have been more awkward for how new Peter was at this, but it felt perfect with Wade taking the lead and coaxing movement out. The kiss tasted like Mexican food, gun power, and simply Wade. Peter’s hands moved to grip the other man’s neck tightly, and Wade’s own hands were everywhere.

Large leather palms gripped along Peter’s legs, moved to his neck, before settling with tangling in his hair. Light pulls at his soft locks had Peter whimpering and pressing into Wade even harder.

Everything about this moment that should have made Peter afraid, should have made his anxiety race, simply left him feeling overwhelmingly hot and eager. He trusted Wade already so much, almost frighteningly so, and he needed to let the other man know this.

With groping hands, the two moved in sync exploring each other’s bodies with such intimacy and urgency before Peter reluctantly pulled back to gasp in a gulp of air when he felt himself go completely lightheaded. Wade’s lips moved to trail soft kisses down Peter’s neck before he too pulled back heaving with lust. The two breathed heavily against each other’s lips just staring in awe before Wade moved to pull Peter back in for another chaste kiss.

Tingling and sore lips curled into a smile as Peter looked at the other man with such admiration and devotion. Wade gave him a grin back before leaning in to steal another kiss.

Unsure of what to say without declaring all of his feelings at once, Peter watched Wade regather his own thoughts. Another look of certainty covered Wade’s face taking on the similar look he had back at the restaurant before they started walking.

A hand moved back behind Wade’s neck to cover Peter’s own hands before Wade completely stole Peter’s heart away with a few simple words. “You are mine now baby boy.”

For the first time in forever, Peter didn’t think he was too far gone to be saved. Each hefty beat of his heart came with an accompanying pulse of trust. Yes, he was Wade’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 7! I Hope you enjoyed! :) I once again apologize for any mistakes you may find or if anything in this chapter upset you. Love you all for reading this!


	8. Coming Home

Wade Wilson was never the type to stick around with anyone. 

After Vanessa, he never bothered to see the point in getting close with ordinary people. Everyone else in the world was either too fragile or judgmental or boring to be bothered with. Those who he even thought about considering keeping around were never able to handle his lifestyle of blood and vengeance, and the few who could stomach his murderous tendencies never could get past his face. Even random prostitutes returned their money and ran from the room when he tried to pick them up and eventually took off the suit in front of them. Through his various jobs, he had plenty of money to pay them handsomely, but they did not care. No, it was just easier for Wade to be alone.

The only people who Wade even bothered to keep around were Weasel who was just as fucked up as him, Blind Al for obvious reasons, and a few of the X-Men who proved to be valuable allies depending on the type of mission Wade was faced with or if he was feeling particularly guilty about something and he needed to atone for that guilt.

His life was nothing but blood, money, and suicide attempts.

Then he met Peter.

Wade had just finished taking care of his mark… Some old guy with far too much money that liked to beat his wife when he had too much whiskey, and the wife got tired of it. Those were the kind of jobs Wade really enjoyed, and he only ended up charging the woman half of his normal fee.

There was still blood drying on the bottom of his suit as he walked down the random road in the shady part Queens high on adrenaline and desperate to get home to fap it to his unicorn and eat some takeout. The streets were virtually empty, and he was happy to be away from people’s curious and usually frightened eyes.

He couldn’t blame them for looking; he was a hell of a sideshow.

As he walked, he saw the men before they noticed him. Two guys from a shitty local gang Wade had encountered from previous jobs were groping up on some kid who obviously didn’t want the attention. Things like this were pretty common in New York, but it always pissed off Wade. Wade, himself, was no stranger of abuse. He knew men like these two on a very deep level, and the sight alone made him twitch with rage.

Without much thought, he killed the men, only taking a short amount of time to mock them, and happy to make the world a little bit better of a place with two less assholes wasting air. It didn’t matter who the victim was really in that moment, he was just needed to fill the overwhelming bloodlust of killing those rapists. 

After the murders was when he finally truly looked at the boy backed into a wall full of blatant of fear and confusion, and what he found was… absolutely stunning. Even being all covered in bruises and out of his mind with obvious and frankly earned fear, soft dark hair framed a cherubic face in a way that made Wade feel that he was sure he was face to face with an angel. 

Then, he saw the boy’s eyes, and Wade knew he was gone. Normally, he didn’t stick around to help whatever victim he encountered in his killings, but he had to with this one in order to make sure this perfect boy, angel, was safe.

He hadn’t seen such beauty in so long that didn’t come out of a photoshopped centerfold.

Carrying him home, seeing the boy wearing his mask, feeling that weight fitting perfectly in his arms, seeing the smile and blind trust that the boy gave him… Everything was sinking Wade deeper into a place within him that he wasn’t sure still existed. He was torn between wanting to take the boy and fuck him senseless or literally getting on his knees and kissing the ground his newfound angel walked on just to get a taste of his purity. The voices in his head were sure to drive him crazy with the two options.

Still, he didn’t even know how old the kid was, and Wade wasn’t stupid enough to get involved with a minor. Also, he realistically knew the boy would most likely be repulsed with his looks, so he simply held him on that walk and tried to make the moment imprint in his mind to look back on forever.

Carrying him home and meeting the boy’s Aunt May was insane, even for Wade’s standards. 

This crazy woman didn’t think twice about him being there and had welcomed him into her home with open arms. She told him stories and acted just like the mom Wade dreamed of, but he never had. Wade was pretty sure he loved this crazy and kind woman already, and it made sense that she was related to his angel on Earth. He was given tea and nearly cried when the two closed their eyes, so he could drink it without being uncomfortable. Then he learned the boy, his baby boy, was named Peter Parker and that he was 18. The sexiest person in the world had the fucking cutest name ever and was of legal age.

Wade was absolutely fucked.

When he left Peter’s home that night, he was a bundle of nerves and the voices were arguing so loudly in his mind that he barely heard a taxi barreling towards him until it was right in front of him. A large part of him wanted to stay and hold the boy all through the night, but logic ran out and he knew he had to leave. Still his baby boy gave Wade his number, and he couldn’t help but feel hopeful that maybe Peter was different. He obviously didn’t care that Wade had the power, and frankly desire, to gut people like they were fish with the way Peter gave his thanks to Wade afterwards for the murders and the weird way he repeatedly said that he was glad Wade wasn’t a superhero, and maybe… maybe he wouldn’t care about the scars.

That hope carried him out the window and through the inconvenient pain of breaking his legs with the jump. After all, this was Queens, and he couldn’t leave the door unlocked and put his baby Peter in even more danger.

After that first night, Wade watched Peter constantly for two weeks. 

He followed the boy everywhere to memorize his schedule while learning everything that he possibly could about him from a distance. He learned Peter went to a local crappy college and worked at an overpriced café serving coffee with an underpaid wage. He always drank tea and saved coffee for days where he looked particularly sad. Wade learned money was really tight for Peter and his aunt, which made his heart ache. The apartment the two lived in was becoming very dilapidated, and through his observations, he noticed quite a few overdue bills. The two weren’t in debt, but they seemed to just barely scrape by.

Still, he learned the love Aunt May had for Peter was unbreakable and she never stressed about money in front of him. He also learned that the boy was incredibly quiet and actively avoided socializing with people while still being incredibly respectful and kind to everyone he was forced to interact with. It seemed like his baby boy was completely alone in the world besides the company of Aunt May. The idea burned Wade’s curiosity, and he couldn’t imagine why this amazing individual, who was so beautiful and kind, would not have packs of people surrounding him constantly.

Wade also learned that Peter was smart, ridiculously so. He did science problems for fun, and he excelled without trying in all of his classes. While working, he didn’t even bother to use the cash register to tell people their totals or give change. Peter probably could have gotten into any ivy league school he wanted to, but Wade knew it was probably money holding him back.

He also saw the boy’s face light up with happiness when he opened Wade’s text in class. It gave him the strength to finally step out of the shadows of fear and see the boy again in person. Even if it was just once, Wade knew that he needed to see Peter up close again. He needed the boy to really see him and decide how he feels. 

Then he finally got to go out with his baby boy, and it made him the happiest Wade has ever felt. 

He never had such a connection to someone, even before his fucked-up face, and it was driving the voices crazy with both fear and want. Peter was absolutely amazing being so eager to please and happy to spend time with Wade. His baby boy was so sweet and fucking innocent, and it made Wade’s heart swell that someone so genuinely good would actually choose to be around him. Peter looked at him with accepting eyes that Wade hadn’t witnessed since before operation avocado fuckface, and it baffled him that someone so pure could look at him like that. 

Well, Wade probably hadn’t had that look ever in his life. 

When Peter held his hand and continued to touch Wade, even after he took off his mask, he felt like flying. He even called Wade handsome, and Wade didn’t even need to do anything to make Peter say it. 

Through the whole experience, Wade felt speechless for once in his shitty life and a strong desire to put one of his katanas through his heart to see if he was dreaming.

Leaving the restaurant and finally being able to kiss his baby boy was indescribable. Peter was absolutely everything and then some. His inexperience was obvious, but his baby boy definitely made up for it with plenty of enthusiasm. Those lips felt like rose petals and his body… God his body was so sexy. Those thin legs wrapped around his waist felt indescribable, and Wade had to stop himself from ripping off those jeans in that alley and taking Peter there. All he wanted to do was strip the boy and feel all of that baby smooth skin against his own.

Peter had chosen him, and Wade knew there was no going back for him. He would never let Peter go if he had any say in things. Wade knew that this dorky beauty had his heart in his hands, and while the feeling of letting himself be so vulnerable made him more than a little afraid, Wade truly believed that everything Peter said was genuine. No one could look at his face and still say he was handsome without having to be completely honest. It definitely was a face that even a mother couldn’t love. With that, Wade knew that he would care for and protect Peter as long as the other boy let him and then some.

So, Wade did the only thing he could think of doing and declared that Peter was now his. 

His perfect baby boy accepted the declaration with enthusiasm, and proceeded to kiss the life out of Wade, which was saying a lot considering things.

When Wade reluctantly had finally set his baby boy down on his feet, holding him to make sure Peter could stand upright after being held for so long, he didn’t think twice before asking him, “Can I take you home with me baby boy?”

Behind glasses those beautiful brown eyes that Wade wanted to swim in and never come out of looked at him with surprise and a little insecurity. Wade couldn’t help himself before he moved a hand up to touch that porcelain skin at the response. He didn’t even know exactly what he wanted to do once Peter got to his apartment, but he knew he had to spend more time with him. Wade wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

After a moment too long for Wade’s liking, Peter shook his head yes and gave him a large smile.

Wade had many homes, the perk of his line of work was that he was never short on money, and he had recent purchased an apartment in Queens near Peter and his Aunt May’s to make his Peter watching easier, so he grabbed the younger boy’s hand without hesitation and made a beeline for his newest house. 

The walk took forever with the amount of people on the streets getting in their way, and Wade had to stop himself from pulling out a gun to clear their path. Too many people were staring, and Wade felt his jealousy roaring with desire to hide Peter from the world. After far too long, the two finally made it to Wade’s apartment building out of breath from Wade’s fast strides and full of excitement for what was going to happen. The elevator ride to the top floor was comfortably silent, and Wade resisted the urge to grope his baby boy by settling for simply running a gloved hand up and down Peter’s arm and watching as goosebumps raised at his touch.

Wade literally felt like a teenager again, so horny and way too easily excited at the sight of the stunning ass taking in his apartment. He knew Peter was new to all of this though, so he simply let the boy look.

Reflecting on what he knew about Peter, the younger man’s excitement wasn’t surprising. High white ceilings contrasted the dark wooden floors, and Wade purposefully selected overpriced furniture that he never cared about having before to adorn the room with the hope that he had a decent place for once to bring Peter if he was ever given the chance. Peter deserved all of the finest things in life, and this was Wade’s way of showing him that he could give him that without faulting things too much. 

Finally, Peter turned to him with that irresistible grin and asked, “You are from Queens?”

Wade chuckled eyes still trained on Peter. “Well, this place is. I have a few apartments around New York… Makes my job easier.” There was no need to tell him that this apartment was purchased solely for Peter related purposes.

His response was met with wide eyes, and all Peter could say was, “Oh wow… You must have a lot of money. I kind of figured at the restaurant.”

“I make enough.” Wade responded with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn’t want to brag to the boy who obviously didn’t live as comfortably as him, but he also wanted to try and figure out a way to say that he could take care of Peter… if he let him. 

‘He looks so irresistible right now.’ 

‘We should buy him a house; no get him an island.’ 

The voices were very excited at the situation, and Wade had to fight back his internal monologue. He didn’t want to overwhelm the younger boy any more than he probably was at the moment and talking with the voices out loud can seem very overwhelming to outsiders.

However, Peter apparently wasn’t too overwhelmed because he gave Wade this mischievous look before slyly shuffling to stand directly in front of him. His baby boy gave Wade this innocent look that simultaneously made Wade’s heart melt and laugh. Delicate fingers found their way to Wade’s hips and thumbs began to draw small circles into the leather clad skin. Blinking brown eyes looked up into white ones, and Peter shyly said, “So this is your place, right?”

Wade swallowed at the contact and nodded his head.

“So that means… you can take your mask off, right?”

That spine-tingling fear that he got from the restaurant came back in Wade’s mind. Even though he knew that Peter knew what he looked like, Wade couldn’t help his insecurities. He knew he wasn’t making it as a top contender for People’s sexist man alive, and someone as gorgeous as Peter deserved to have someone better. Still, he knew that he couldn’t deny his baby boy, especially with those eyes and his goddamn hands. So, Wade took off his mask hastily and chucked it on a nearby chair. 

His action was met with a smile that literally leaked sunshine, and Wade made himself proud that he was able to put that smile on Peter’s face. He gave the boy a wide grin in return and wrapped to arms around his baby boy. If he could die right now holding Peter in his arms, Wade knew he could die with happiness.

‘Make him strip too!’

‘He’s probably grossed out. Get him to a trashcan!’

The voices roared like lions in his head, and Wade mentally dismissed them all in favor of his own words, for once. Letting his hands move to go under the back Peter’s shirt, so he could feel the heat of his baby boy’s back through the gloves, Wade let out a content sigh once again fighting back his animalistic urge to push Peter even farther and see how much the younger boy would let him do. 

He settled for leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to those beautiful lips. Peter tasted like peppermint, Mexican food, and innocent beauty. Wade’s own rough lips contrasted with Peter’s, and he cherished the feeling. After a few moments, Wade pulled away but kept his back arched down so he could stay face to face with his brown eyed baby boy. 

Peter’s cheeks were flushed red, and Wade could hear erratic breathing that matched his own.

“Want to watch some tv? I just need to hold you right now.” Wade admitted, eyes glinting.

Peter’s smile grew and he shook his head in agreement immediately. Stripping off most of his visible weapons and putting them on the chair with his mask, Wade carefully guided the smaller boy over to the pristine white couch before sitting down first, so he could pull the smaller boy onto his lap. The younger man kicked off his shoes and happily obliged. Peter fit against him perfectly like two pieces of one whole being. He rested his head in the crook of Peter’s neck and wrapped his arms lightly around the younger boy’s waist to hold him in place. Peter relaxed his back into Wade’s leather chest before wriggling to presumably make himself more comfortable on top of him, causing the older man to twitch and fight back his growing erection at the feeling.

Reaching down, Wade picked up the remote and asked, “What do you want to watch? I have it all.”

A thoughtful look crossed Peter’s face. “Um, have you ever heard of this show? It’s called the Golden Girls. Aunt May and I watch it sometimes and its really funny.” 

If Wade thought he was gone for Peter before, he was wrong. A lump welled in his throat and a groan escaped his lips as he squeezed his hands around the boy tighter and pressed his lips to a delicate neck. “Where have you been all my life? Fuck.”

A hand blindly turned on the DVR and the two men settled in to watch Rose annoy Dorothy and Blanche with another one of her ramblings. 

However, the peace and quiet did not last long between the two because Peter would not be fucking still. About halfway through the first episode, Peter would begin to shuffle in Wade’s lap every few minutes. Even though he knew Peter wasn’t doing it on purpose, he was far too innocent for anything else, Wade couldn’t help being turned on by the movement of the boy’s ass above him. He held off the best he could before muttering, “Fuck it.”, and moving to rip off his gloves and snake a hand under the front of Peter’s shirt.

The younger man gasped at the touch but did not move away or protest, which Wade took as consent, especially when the younger man moaned as Wade’s hand began to move across his soft skin. Wade started off with small strokes across smooth skin reveling in feeling against his rough scarred hands. “You ever do this before baby boy?” A breathy voice asked.

Peter whimpered before responding, “N-no. You were my first kiss and everything.”

Wade groaned at the news before shifting to lay Peter on the white couch and slide between the boy’s legs. He lifted up Peter’s shirt and splayed his hands on top of Peter’s stomach relishing in the fact that they covered most of the expanse of skin. Leaning over him, Wade gave the boy a sly smile. “I’ll be your last too Petey Pie… Is this okay? Do you want to stop?”

“N-no, please don’t stop.”

Wide eyes looked up behind glasses at Wade with encouragement, and he gave his baby boy another smile not wanting to deny him any longer. Without responding verbally, Wade moved his hands to the side and ducked his head down eagerly. Lips moved to trail kisses down Peter’s stomach. Wade stopped to occasionally lick a stripe across various potions of skin enjoying Peter’s moans and involuntary jutting hips. Wade growled at the movement and said, “God, you are so fucking hot. Never going to let you go.”

‘Touch him, fuck him.’

‘Sexiest thing we have ever seen.’

The voices were howling, and Wade was happy to listen. Moving up to Peter’s torso, Wade buried his head in the skin and took in the smell of sweat mixed with vanilla and mint. Unable to deny himself any longer, Wade went to greedily latch himself onto Peter’s left nipple while letting his thumb lightly stroke the right. Rolling the pink bud with his tongue, Wade chuckled at Peter thrashed beneath him sensitive to the touch. Below him, Peter was an absolute mess. Arms, flailing, he was biting his lip hard enough to leave a bruise, and whimpers of lust poured out of him. 

Wade savored every tongue stroke of sensitive skin. 

Peter’s body was absolutely delicious, and Wade needed to taste more of the boy. With one last tug at the wet nipple with his lips, Wade pulled back and stared down at the boy. Peter was still writing beneath him, shirt pulled up to his neck, glasses sliding, and body shaking with arousal. Wade was not blind to the obvious erection poking into him. Testing, he rolled his hips and watched with pride as the younger boy reacted wantonly to the touch. Shaky lips whispered, “W-Wade.”

Letting out a breath that Wade didn’t know he was holding, he replied, “Baby boy, can I touch you?”

Innocent eyes looked at him with confusion, and Wade melted. “You’re already touching me, right?”

Chuckling, Wade moved his hand to trace a finger around the boy’s hard member. “You are so fucking cute. No baby boy, I mean, can I touch you here?”

Realization seemed to hit Peter and that nervous look crossed his face once more. The younger man cast his eyes down, and Wade watched as he balled his fists at his side. His heart broke at the sight, and Wade quickly ducked his head down to press a kiss of reassurance and encouragement on Peter’s soft lips. The boy sighed before responding with a quiet voice.

“I-I want to. I just never did… that before. I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to mess up.”

Scarred skin gave the boy a smile of adoration. Peter was too fucking perfect. There he was, underneath a freak of a man insecure about what he could do wrong. Wade had never met someone so amazing in his life. Taking a hand to cup porcelain cheeks, he lightly traced his thumb around fluttering lips. “Baby boy, I just need you to relax and enjoy yourself. Let me take care of everything.”

With the declaration, Wade pulled his hand away from Peter’s face and moved back to quickly unbutton his pants with swift hands. He couldn’t help but bite his lip at the sight of red and blue checkered boxers appearing with the opening of the constricting zipper. In one quick moment, Wade pulled down Peter’s jeans and underwear to expose his already aching member. Peter’s cock wasn’t huge, especially compared to his own, but it looked absolutely mouthwatering to Wade. He had hair, but it was very light and framed the member perfectly. In fact, Peter didn’t have much hair anywhere on his body, even the leg hair he could see was light and thin over pale skin. Without a second thought, Wade literally ripped the jeans and boxers away, leaving them in tattered rags on the ground too impatient to take them the rest of the way off properly.

Peter looked like a flawless package, and Wade was more than happy to open him up.

Without giving the younger man a chance to feel insecure, Wade ducked his head down and placed a kiss on milky white thighs. He shifted his head and slowly moved to lick a stripe up Peter’s erection enjoying the gasps and twitches from the younger man. Continuing to lick around Peter’s dick, he moved a hand to cup his balls in one hand and slowly moved to massage them. 

Above him, Peter was absolutely a mess, tears of desire trickled from his eyes, and he felt delicate hands grab his head in a firm grip.

Taking this as motivation, Wade licked at the boy’s head for a few seconds before he moved to fully take Peter in his mouth. With another gasp from Peter, Wade began to bob his head, relishing in the taste of precum. After the third pump, Wade moved to easily take all of Peter in his mouth, enjoying the sensation of hair tickling his nose.

Peter did not take long to come. 

Within a few minutes, Wade heard words of caution as Peter’s cum filled his mouth with a jerk of the younger man’s hips and scratches against his scarred skin. He felt himself embarrassingly coming along with the boy from the mere sight of everything. Wade eagerly slurped down the liquid happily loving the salty taste of Peter before moving to give his cock one final lick knowing how over sensitive Peter’s cock was in the aftermath.

Wade licked his lips as he pulled back to stare at Peter who was gasping for air and absolutely red from head to toe. Smiling, Wade asked, “So, how was it?”

Through gasps of air, Peter responded, “That… was… amazing.”

Filled with pride, Wade moved his face to Peter’s neck and whispered, “I’m going to mark you now. Okay?”

The younger boy nodded, and Wade moved to protruding collarbones and began to suck on the white skin. He listened to Peter’s breathing as he left his mark on the skin. Wanting to make sure the mark lasted, he finished the hickey with a harsh bite before lifting his head to kiss Peter again. Against his lips, he muttered to Peter, “How do you feel?”

Peter pecked his lips before pulling back and giving Wade a large grin. “I have never felt better, but… do you want me to… you know?”

“No baby boy, next time. I already came.”

Peter nodded in understanding before collapsing his head on the back of the couch, quickly readjusting his askew glasses. Wade pulled off of the boy and sat up straight cracking his back and enjoying Peter’s afterglow. He never felt such happiness, and Wade was ready to do whatever it takes to make sure Peter always staying this happy. Unwilling to be even remotely distant from his precious boy, Wade moved to grab Peter and rotate him, so the boy was laying his head on Wade’s lap and his body spread across the rest of the couch. 

Small hands moved to pull Peter’s shirt back down, but Wade quickly stopped them. “Leave it up… please. I want to see all of you.”

Peter smiled shyly and nodded in agreement allowing him to relax against Wade. Nuzzling his head to get more comfortable, Peter looked at Wade with a small smile as asked, “Why… why me?”

With Golden Girls playing in the background and an actual angel in front of him, Wade shrugged. “Remember when I said you’re mine? I’m yours too.”

He knew that there was so much more that he wanted to know about Peter, wanted to tell him, and that he eventually should probably change out of his cum soaked boxers, but Wade ignored it all to just live in the moment with Peter letting himself be uncharacteristically domestic with the person who now had his heart.

Nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the later update, but I've been really sick and it has been hard to write. I apologize for any mistakes you find in this chapter or anything that makes you uncomfortable. I wanted to try to give Wade's perspective of things, and I hope I did that justice! Thank you for reading as always :)
> 
> Also, this story hit 52 pages in word and I am flipping out because there is so much more left to this story, and I'm really proud of myself!


	9. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

That night, Peter found himself dressed in oversized black sweatpants that had to be rolled up at the ankles multiple times just so he could walk and the string around his waist tied tight to keep them from falling down. He felt safe surrounded by the fabric smelling like Wade, and he had no desire to go home, but Peter didn’t want to impose on Wade, so he agreed when the other man said it was getting late and Aunt May would worry. 

Around midnight, Wade brought Peter back to Aunt May’s in a cab ran by someone named Dopinder who had an obvious complex towards Wade and enthusiastically called him Mr. Pool.

The whole drive, Peter watched contently as Wade and Dopinder joked around about random past stories and some woman named Gita who Dopinder was obsessed with. The whole ride Wade kept his arm firmly around Peter, and Peter was more than happy to cuddle into his side and just relax into Wade’s comforting grasp. Every once and a while, Peter felt Wade squeeze his arm tighter or the other man lay his head on top of his for a few moments, and with these actions, Peter felt safety and happiness overwhelming him.

Too soon, the cab pulled up to Peter’s apartment complex, and Wade was walking Peter up to his room.

When they got to the door, Wade held Peter in a tight hug before rolling his mask down to press a kiss to his forehead and then his lips. Peter relished in their scarred texture against his own smoother skin. The two stood in front of each other not moving, just appreciating the other’s company. Finally, a thought crossed Peter’s mind and he shyly pulled back. “Um, how old are you?” 

Wade laughed and moved to press another kiss to Peter’s forehead. “I’m 34 baby boy. So, I guess I am a grandpa, huh?” 

Peter blushed and quickly mumbled back, “You’re not that old… Aunt May was just wondering.”

“Well we wouldn’t want to make the great Aunt May wonder, would we? Make sure you tell her I said hi and that I am ready for more tea.”

Peter nodded his head in agreement and shot an adoration filled smile towards the older man. He felt so lucky in this moment and so full of peace. A serious look then crossed white eyes and Peter watched as Wade pulled away and straightened his back to stare down at him. “Peter, baby boy, I can’t see you tomorrow, but I will text you as soon as I can, and then you and I are going to go on an actual cliché loving date.”

Warmth flooded Peter. He still couldn’t believe Wade would want to continue to spend more time with Peter let alone take him on an actual date. “Sure, but what is going on tomorrow?”

Wade smiled back. “I have a new job I got hired to take care of. Got to go make some asshole scream and bring home the money. Nothing for you to worry your pretty head about.”

Peter had then nodded his head and kissed back when Wade swooped down for a final goodbye. He squeezed the older man’s hand hard before walking through the door and being stopped to answer all of Aunt May’s questions when she quizzed him about Wade, being sure to leave out the blowjob part of the story. Showering, throwing on a new shirt but keeping the sweatpants on, Peter eventually found himself laying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. 

The panic and had eventually set in while he looked at the white above him, caging him in.

He felt so stupid for thinking he could move past his demons so easily. Peter genuinely thought he could be happy letting Wade into his life. The other man just seemed so strong and indestructible. He was someone who could protect Peter and who would do whatever it took to keep him safe. Laying there in his bed, feeling the memory of scarred hands and lips covering his entire body, Peter couldn’t help but feel that he was wrong.

Wade was only a person at the end of the day. He could die, and Peter would end up being alone again. The memory of Wade telling him that he had to go complete a job, which was an obvious code for killing someone, rang through Peter’s mind on repeat. ‘What if he went for a job and ended up not coming back?’ The thought made Peter tremble with fear and the tears rolled down his cheeks before he could stop them. 

With quickened breath, Peter couldn’t stop the images of Wade dying from crossing his mind. He couldn’t help the blame he put on himself. He was a curse, a burden. Peter knew how much he already cared about Wade, but he could feel the terror of losing someone else consume him eating away the hope that he had.

Those horrific thoughts crowded his mind as Peter, and broken boy cried himself to sleep.

Peter didn’t hear from Wade for two days, which allowed his anxiety to rampage with thoughts of Wade bleeding out on the ground somewhere. He couldn’t sleep or eat, and he only left his room to go to school and work. The soul crushing silence was eventually broken with a text.

W- Hy bb boi, srry I wuz bsy nd lost my phne. Gt a nu one tho!!! Missed u so much

Sobs erupted from Peter and he was flooded with relief that Wade was okay. Still, he felt hesitation to respond to the man who already held the power of so much emotion over Peter. He knew that he didn’t deserve Wade. Wade coming into his life was like a beam of sunlight after spending years in darkness, but Peter was terrified that he would darken that light.

Wade deserved better than Peter and all of his destruction.

So, with grief and deep resignation, Peter cast his phone to the side and let himself self-destruct in his own sorrow. For days, seconds dragged as Peter found himself in a worse state than before he had met Wade. He started skipping classes, and he felt himself becoming completely mute. Aunt May seemed very worried about him, but after many false promises that he was in fact okay, she stopped pressing him but continued to stare with concern from a distance. Wade would text him continuously, but Peter eventually abandoned his phone and hid the other man’s pleas for an explanation deep in a drawer.

Every fiber of his being desired to yank the phone from its hiding place and beg Wade for forgiveness, but his personal fears of the other man getting hurt because of Peter always won out. Wade was worth so much more than Peter’s selfish desires to be with him. Even if Wade had claimed that they were each other’s, Peter knew that he did not deserve to be Wade’s.

Peter was nothing more than the shell of what was once a human, and Wade deserved the entire world and then some.

He held off his human desires for as long as possible, but eventually he succumbed to his own needs on the eighth night of avoiding Wade. With Aunt May having long since gone to bed, Peter laid in his bed with his pajama bottoms pulled down. Pitching his glasses to his side table, he forced himself to try and relax. Trying to push the horrifying thoughts to the side, he grasped his hardened member with a firm grip and allowed himself to be consumed with the thoughts of his night with Wade. 

Ghost touches moved along his skin as he remembered that night, reminiscing over the feeling of Wade. With one hand grasped around his cock, the other hand found the fading mark on his collarbone, and he shuddered with pleasure at the bruised skin. With the erotic memories in his mind and the touch of the mark, Peter became quickly undone. In a few strokes and a whimper, he whispered the name, “Wade”, and came into his hand.

Guilt immediately flooded his mind of burdening Wade, even if just in his thoughts, and he moved to get up to grab some tissues and wipe away his filth. As soon as he sat up, however, he was stopped in his tracks. At the foot of his bed stood a large figure. Scrambling, he used his clean hand to quickly grab his glasses from the nightstand and smash them to his face. Blinking quickly, he turned and came face to face with Wade staring at him with pained eyes.

Wade aka Deadpool was standing in his bedroom wearing grey sweatpants and a pullover hoodie looking at Peter like he just killed his favorite cat.

Blushing, Peter quickly wiped his hand on his sheets and pulled up his sweatpants. Without thinking he sputtered out, “W-Wade? W-what are you d-doing h-here?”

The figure pulled down the hoodie and moved to sit on the edge of the twin bed. Peter watched as large scarred hands wrung together, and he felt his mouth dry and tears prickle in the corners of his eyes. He missed Wade so much, and his fear was battling with that longing in a way that made Peter’s head spin.

Sitting up straight and crossing his legs, Peter felt the deafening silence between the two men as he waited for Wade’s response. Seconds ticked by, and his body began to quake from the overwhelming situation.

After way too long, Wade finally spoke completely ignoring Peter’s original question, “Baby boy… Why?... Why didn’t you text me back or fucking call or anything? What did I do wrong?”

Hearing that gorgeous deep voice made Peter lose control, and he couldn’t help the cry erupting from his throat. Unable to speak, he sat there and cried in front of the man who he cared so deeply for but was afraid to have. Arms wrapped around his small frame, and Peter buried his head into Wade’s broad chest. The other man held him as he cried out all of his pain from the past few days. When his crying eventually subsided, he reached under his glasses to wipe away the aftermath of his tears. With a small cough, he pulled away from the other man with his eyes cast down in shame. 

Trying to find his words, he finally responded to Wade. “I-I’m sorry. I c-can’t see you… I can’t see you anymore.”

Peter felt the fury erupt from the other man with volcanic force before he saw it, and suddenly he was pushed on his back and forced to face angry and heartbroken eyes. With a hand holding down each of his arms Wade replied, “How the fuck can you say that after you just got finished jerking your cock and saying my name?”

Speechless, Peter swallowed and tried to think of a rational response. “You… You just don’t understand.”

“Understand what Peter?”

He flinched at the use of his name, aware of the fact that Wade didn’t use his normal nickname. Exasperated, Peter forced himself to stop from screaming in frustration. He fought against the hands holding him down and surprisingly was met with little resistance as Wade let him sit up again.

“It’s my fucking skin isn’t it? I knew someone as fucking hot as you couldn’t be with an ugly fuck like me. I’m about as useful as the last piece of bread in the Goddamn bag.”

Peter shook his head before Wade even finished talking. Finding confidence, he responded, “No you are absolutely amazing Wade. It isn’t you or your face, its me.”

“Did you seriously just use one of the biggest clichés of all time against me?” Wade asked, and Peter could hear the bitterness in his tone.

Frustrated, Peter groaned and tugged at his hair. “No! I mean it. Wade… I am a curse. I am a burden, and I care about you too much to get trapped in this with me."

“What the hell does that mean?” Wade asked looking confused.

“I… I killed my uncle.” Peter started feeling the tears once again. “When I was 15, we were walking back to the house and these guys dragged us into an alleyway and tried to rob us. Iron dick, sorry Iron Man, showed up started rambling with the robbers, and my uncle ended up getting shot by one of the guys. They got arrested, but it was too late because he took his time trying to stop stuff. It’s all my fault because I was too weak to help him. Heck, I am probably the reason we were targeted. Wade, I am nothing but a burden on anyone. Heck, when we met, I was being attacked because I’m too pathetic to protect myself. I keep people away because I am cursed and afraid and I can’t handle getting close to someone and them getting hurt because of me.” 

He took a deep breath and added, “I care about you so much already. You make me feel like all of this is easy, like caring for someone can be easy, but when you talked about going out on your job or whatever… I got reminded that you can just… die, and that scared me so much. You deserve more than this. You deserve more than a broken and traumatized kid. I don’t want you to die too.”

The angry look on Wade’s face softened and he heard then man take in a deep breath. Rough hands found the top of his head, and Peter felt himself relaxing instinctively. The older man turned his head with his hand, and he found himself inches from Wade’s face. 

A serious voice responded, “First of all, fuck that self-righteous asshole Iron Man. No wonder you don’t like superheroes… Peter, you didn’t kill your uncle. Some dicks with trigger happy fingers did. You are the farthest thing from a burden. You make me happier than anyone ever has, and we are still getting to know each other! I know it is just going to get better. You aren’t going to kill me; I promise you that.”

“How do you know though?”

His question was met with a hesitant look and Peter looked down in shame. A rough hand tilted his head up again, and Wade gave him a serious look. “I know you are going to fucking freak okay, but please don’t.”

Suddenly a knife was produced from Wade’s sweatpants, and Peter found himself completely unsurprised that Wade had a weapon on him. He pulled a switch, and a long and very sharp blade popped out. Confusion filled Peter, but he trusted Wade not to hurt him. Wade must have sensed the confusion because he quickly said, “No freaking out. Aunt May will hear. I’m going to do something drastic because why the fuck not. Go big or go home my mom always said, though I think she was talking about something else if you know what I mean.”

Wade cut off his rambling and quickly took off his sweatshirt tossing it to the ground, and Peter was met with scarred skin covering an absolutely ripped chest. He couldn’t help his expression of arousal at the sight, and he heard Wade chuckle.

Without another word, the other man took the knife and drove it into his chest above where his heart would be. With a twist of the knife, he drug the blade down opening a large gaping hole. Blood poured from the wound, but Wade didn’t stop. He lifted the knife out of the wound and stabbed it directly into his heart with another twist. With a wink, Peter watched horrified as the other man laid back, dead. Peter sat there blinking with wide eyes in shock until his mind caught up and he reacted. 

Traumatized, Peter let out a silent scream, and hysterical cries overcame him. Moving, he crawled towards the other man and attempted to put both of his hands over the wound to stop the bleeding with failing results. Blood poured everywhere, and Peter soon found his hands soaked with the red liquid. 

“Wade?” Peter asked with a watery voice through the tears.

‘He killed himself to show me that I couldn’t hurt him?’ Peter wondered to himself confused and saddened. Without a care, he pressed a heartbroken kiss to lifeless lips and laid his body on top of Wade’s and held his lifeless body. Peter was a curse; he knew it now. He lost the one person, besides his aunt, who had brought him any sort of happiness. So, the sobbing boy mourned the man who stole his heart.

The blood covered them both, but Peter continued to hold on.

“Baby Boy? You have a little something on you.” A voice whispered moments or hours later, Peter had lost track of time.

Fear shot through Peter, and he quickly sat up. Looking down, he saw Wade grinning at him. The man laid there looking relatively fine besides the drying blood. Even the wound had completely closed, and the scar from it completely blended in with the rest of his skin. Peter felt speechless, and he just sat there with a gaping mouth. Shock spread through his body, and Peter felt himself twitching. His mind went blank.

“Baby boy...” Wade said, and after a minute he continued, “Peter… I need you to answer me.”

Peter still found himself unable to move or even speak. ‘How was Wade alive?’ The question rolled around in his mind, and he couldn’t come up with an answer. He saw the wound, the proof of it was covering the two and his bedspread. He heard Wade take his last breath, and he felt his body go cold beneath him. It was all impossible, and Peter was pretty sure he was having a mental breakdown.

“Peter please talk to me.”

More silence followed. Peter could hear Wade’s desperation, but he just couldn’t bring himself to move. Finally, he was brought back to reality when he heard a defeated sigh and the other man moved to lightly smack Peter across the face.

Clutching his face in shock, Peter gave Wade an incredulous look who responded with a sheepish look. “Sorry baby boy, I didn’t know what else to do.”

Finally finding his ability to speak, Peter sputtered out, “What… What the fuck Wade?”

The other man reached out to grab Peters hands in his own. “Calm down. I told you that you’d freak out… I can’t die baby boy. I didn’t know how else to explain where you would actually believe me, but I can’t. It comes with the shitty skin. Super healing is kind of my character arc. Anything from a papercut to getting my head chopped off is completely harmless besides hurting a little. I always come back.”

Peter felt the anger and couldn’t stop himself before he reacted. Pulling his hand away, he slapped Wade as hard as he could before bursting into tears and crying out. Climbing into the other man’s lap, Peter wrapped him arms tightly around Wade and let out a sob. “I-I thought you k-killed yourself. I-I didn’t know what to do, you jerk. W-Why the fuck d-didn’t you just say that? I was so scared!”

Large arms wrapped around him, and he felt Wade bury his face in his hair. “Baby boy, there was no way you would have believed me. I’m so sorry for scaring you… I probably could have done that better, but I am a fucking idiot. You needed to know though. You can’t kill me. I can’t even kill me. The only way you will hurt me is if you keep pushing me away.”

Peter didn’t know how to respond at first, so he just let out another cry and hugged the other man tighter. It was all so much, and he felt completely overwhelmed. Still, he was so thankful that Wade was okay. Wade was okay, and that was all that matter in the moment. He held Peter until he was finally able to compose himself.

Pulling back to look Wade in the eyes, Peter spoke in the most serious voice he ever had. “Don’t you ever do that again, okay? Never again.”

Wade nodded in agreement and ducked down to press his lips to Peter’s. Peter kissed back with desperation and relished in the warmth that was once gone. The two held each other for hours falling in and out of sleep until Aunt May knocked on the door in the early hours of the morning and shouted to Peter that she was going to work, completely ignorant to the fact that her nephew had a man in his room, and that his bed looked like the scene of a horror movie. Peter shouted back that he heard her, and the two listened as the footsteps faded. 

Wade turned to Peter and asked, “Are you okay?”

Peter was unsure how to respond. Truth be told, he was most definitely not okay, but at the same time he was happy that Wade was there alive and seemingly well… Well he wasn’t well exactly. He was clearly fucked up, but Peter was too, so he didn’t feel like he had a right to judge him for that. So, he simply said, “I’m not sure.”

Wade nodded in apparent understanding. “I don’t blame you, but baby boy I need to know if you still want me.”

After everything, Peter couldn’t imagine saying anything but, “Yes.” 

The other man gave him a blinding smile, which Peter returned before putting a hand on his scarred cheek. “Just never, ever do that again Wade Wilson.”

“I promise I won’t Peter Parker. Now, do you want to take care of this blood? I’m kind of into it, but I doubt you are.” Wade responded with a chuckle.

Looking down at the mess, Peter nodded his head eagerly in agreement. The two stood up, and Peter assessed the damage. Both he and Wade were soaked head to toe in blood, and Peter’s comforter and sheets looked grotesque. 

With a sigh, he quickly moved to strip down his bed and groaned when he saw that the blood had soaked down to the mattress. 

Luckily, however, none of it had seemed to get onto the floor. The stains on his bed were going to be a bitch to get out as it was, and he knew he couldn’t afford new sheets at the moment. He turned to give Wade an annoyed look, “I know you said you had to do… that to get your point across, but couldn’t you have picked a cleaner way?” Peter spoke half-jokingly.

Laughter filled the room, and Wade simply responded, “I will take care of it, now c’mon. Let’s go shower and get some food.” 

Giving Wade a suspicious look, Peter guided the man to the small bathroom down the hall. The room was small, but it had a decent size walk in shower and a nice sink. More than a little self-conscious, Peter turned to Wade and asked, “Are we showering together?”

“Only if you want to.” Wade responded warmly.

Shyly, Peter moved to pull down his ruined pajama bottoms and put his glasses on the counter before he turned to Wade with a small smile. “I want to.”

“Fuck yes baby boy.” Wade groaned before kicking off his bloody sweatpants.

Peter stood for a moment and stared at the naked man. Wade truly was amazing. His entire body was covered in the scarring, but underneath were large and prominent muscles. He looked so gorgeous that Peter believed he belonged in a museum. Eyes travelled a little more south and widened at the sight. Wade’s cock was absolutely huge, even flaccid, and Peter couldn’t help that his own member twitched at the sight.

Embarrassed, he turned back and slid open the glass door to turn on the shower. Feeling the water to wait for it to run warm, Peter felt Wade press his body into his back. Lips moved towards his ear and whispered, “If you keep flaunting that ass around, I am going to have to do something about it.”

Shuddering, Peter instinctively jutted his hips back and heard Wade groan at the contact. Large hands moved to cover his stomach, and the other man moved forward forcing Peter to move too as the men walked under the stream of running water. Warmth covered Peter both from the water and from Wade, and he felt the blood begin to run down the drain. Underneath the water, he heard Wade shut the shower door.

Wade grabbed Peter and forced him to turn around in the space. Peter’s back was pressed into the wall, and he watched as Wade leaned down. He gave Peter a domineering look before saying, “You are mine. You will never ignore me like that again. It is okay to be scared or anxious, but you always talk to me. Okay? Don’t ever let yourself get so sad about me again without telling me.”

Tilting his head up to meet Wade’s eyes, Peter nodded in agreement. “I won’t ever again. I’m sorry.” 

His apology was met with a harsh kiss, and Wade moved to once again mark Peter. 

He felt rough skin sucking and biting everywhere on his skin, and by the time the two men had finished their shower, Peter had more hickeys on his body than he could count including a very deep mark on his left ass cheek that Wade was particularly proud of that had made Peter harder than he could imagine. 

Luckily, he was awarded with Wade’s mouth right after that particular mark. The older man sucked Peter off kneeling under the streams of water. Moving with expertise, Wade undid all of the stress Peter was carrying around with deliberate swipes of his tongue. Embarrassingly, Peter once again did not last long, but staring down at Wade on his knees looking at him with indescribable eyes was worth the feeling of embarrassment. 

Wade didn’t let Peter reciprocate the blowjob and had instead made Peter turn around, so he could rub his cock against his ass until he came. The feeling had made Peter half hard again, and more than a little excited at how long the other man was able to last thinking about the benefit of that for their future. After the sexual act, Wade cleaned him up with Peter’s vanilla scented body-wash and let Peter do the same to him. Before finishing their shower, Wade slowly massaged shampoo into Peter’s hair and kept repeating how beautiful he was. 

The entire experience was completely euphoric, and by the time Wade was finished with him, Peter’s hands were wrinkly, and his legs were jelly taking careful steps out of the shower. Wade wrapped them both up in towels and put Peter’s glasses back on his face before he guided Peter to his room telling Peter to get dressed while he cleaned up the mess. 

Peter threw on a simple band t-shirt and a pair of khakis while Wade had thrown their ruined bottoms in a pile along with Peter’s comforter and sheets in the center of the destroyed mattress. After he had voiced his concern, Wade had once again reassured Peter that he would take care of the mess.

Unfortunately, Peter didn’t really have any clothes that were Wade’s size, and his own pants were coated in blood, so the man was forced to wear Peter’s grey sweatpants that were kind of stretched out. The pants went to Wade’s knees, and he had to rip the top a little just so they could fit around his waist, which Wade swore he didn’t mind. Luckily, his sweatshirt was blood free, so he could wear something that fit. Despite how ridiculous the man looked, Peter smiled and insisted that Wade was still handsome. 

Chucking on shoes, Wade told Peter, “I think it’s time I took you on that cliché movie style date.”

Throwing on his too thin jacket, Peter held Wade’s hand tightly in his own full of so many emotions but mostly just happy to have his apparently indestructible not-superhero by his side. Together the two walked out of the apartment, and Peter felt like a fool for ever believing that he could give up his Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 9! I apologize for any mistakes you may find or any issues you have with this chapter. This one was tough to write, but I hope everything came out well for you guys! I didn't expect this chapter to go like this, but it felt necessary for Peter to open up his fears with Wade, and Wade's reaction was just as reckless as I picture Deadpool being. I hope you enjoyed and I love you for reading!


	10. Spoil Me

“I really can’t afford this right now.” Peter mumbled to Wade who was clearly having too much fun at the moment.

After Dopinder had picked up the two men and taken them to this amazing breakfast diner where Peter had eaten his weight in pancakes alongside Wade who ate more than his own weight of the breakfast food, Peter found himself being dragged to a nearby clothing store where Wade quickly got himself a new pair of pants that actually fit and was insisting Peter pick out a new coat. 

“For the last time baby boy, I am buying you a new coat. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how cold you always are. You are legitimately shivering right now. So, stop complaining and pick out something nice, and if you look at price tags one more time, I am going to buy every coat in the store and make you keep them all.”

Red painted Peter’s face and he continued to grumble under his breath, but he relented and settled for combing through the racks of overpriced garments. He really did need a new coat with the weather getting worse, and it was so sweet how Wade noticed his discomfort without Peter having to say something. 

Pushing aside many tacky and gawdy coats, he finally settled on a black zip up lined with fur that looked incredibly warm. Wade noticed his lingering hands on the clothing item immediately and let out a not very manly squeal. The coat was ripped from Peter’s hands, and Wade began to strip off his old jacket while Peter let himself awkwardly become a dress up doll. Soon he found himself wearing the new coat zipped up to his neck and a fluffy hood pulled around his head. 

Shoving his hands into the pockets, he turned to Wade and gave him a small smile. “How does it look?”

“You look absolutely adorable baby boy. Better than a model. Need anything else while we are here? Jeans, socks, panties?”

Peter shook his head adamantly and quickly glanced around in embarrassment at the last word Wade spoke. A part of him was curious at the thought of wearing the lacey undergarment Wayne suggested, but there was no way he could handle the fear of checking out with them, especially with Wade’s mouth rambling on and probably making crude comments.

The older man seemed to knowingly sense this because he sent Peter a wink and said, “Don’t worry baby boy. I can get you some stuff later.”

Unable to think of a response, Peter just let his head duck down with a small smile and a bite of his lower lip. Wade must have taken his silence as acceptance because he soon felt strong hands on his shoulders guiding Peter to the checkout desk at the front of the store. Wade snapped the tags off of Peter’s coat and his much more comfortably fitting pants before telling the lady that they were ready to check out with a very dramatic tone. 

Peter felt her curious eyes on him; however, he kept his head down to avoid eye contact with the stranger. It took everything in him not to protest when the lady gave Wade his $430 total for the two pieces of clothing. Peter has thought this a million times, but he was once again reminded that Wade must have a ridiculous amount of money saved up with the way he threw the cash down on the counter without a second glance. It was very strange that such a wealthy and interesting man like Wade would want to even bother spending time with someone like Peter, but he was grateful that he did.

As the two left the store, Peter slowly took his hand out of his pocket and reached to grab Wade’s. Giving the man a grin, he quietly said, “Thank you Wade. I really appreciate this.”

“No thanking me yet sweet cheeks. Just wait, I am going to spoil you so much harder than just buying you a coat that makes you look absolutely adorable. Keep being cute and you may get an island out of me.”

Peter bit his lip again and allowed a dumb smile to spread across this face. He felt like a prince in some childish gay fairytale and watching Wade toss out his old coat in a nearby garbage can in front of the store made his heart melt with a sense satisfaction that he didn’t know he could feel over something so trivial. Wade truly cared about Peter, and he realized this now. No one had ever shown him such kindness and apparent devotion in his life. He allowed the warm thoughts to fill his core as Wade gently guided Peter across the street to a… furniture store?

“What are we doing?” He asked with confusion.

Wade responded with another wink and replied, “Taking care of your mattress problem sweetheart, just like I promised.”

“I don’t need a new one! I just need something to… to get out the bloodstains!”

A hard look was shot his way. “Baby boy I have gotten blood all over everything I’ve worn plenty of times and trust me when I say it isn’t easy to get out those stains. No more complaining and go pick out one you like, and it better be at least a full. Actually, I don’t think we will be able to fit bigger than a full in that room of yours, but if I’m going to crash there again, daddy needs his space to spread out, so no twin.”

Wade sent Peter on his way with a wet kiss on the forehead and tight pants as a reaction to the word ‘daddy’ filling him with confusion. ‘Is that a thing?’ Peter couldn’t help thinking to himself. ‘I really like it when he calls me baby boy, but do I like the whole… daddy thing?’ He allowed the thoughts to mull in his mind as his legs moved on their own accord.

After testing out a few of the mattresses by throwing himself on them without a sign gracefulness, Peter found one that felt perfect. Laying down on the fabric, he felt like he was on a cushioned cloud, and he felt the temptation to just take a nap right there in the store after being sleep deprived for so long. 

Looking up to where Wade was standing, a mischievous thought crossed his mind to help him decide his earlier thoughts. Trying to look as seductive as possible, and probably failing, Peter let his eyes go wide and brought his hand to his hair to slowly comb his fingers through knowingly messy locks. Licking his top lip with a slow swipe of his tongue, he smiled at Wade and tried to flutter his eyelashes. He felt ridiculous, but he saw Wade watching him with intense eyes, so at least he had the older man’s attention.

Trying to sound as innocent as possible he said, “I think I like this one… Maybe you should test it out too… Daddy.”

He bit his tongue at the last word trying to mask his embarrassment and arousal at the word. Yes, it was definitely a thing for him. Wade apparently didn’t notice the embarrassment because he watched those enchanting eyes darken as the other man began to advance towards Peter. He held his breath and observed as the older man moved to sit on the side of the mattress and use rough hands to make Peter sit up. With hands holding his face, Peter was forced to stare into intense eyes. 

“You want me to be your daddy baby boy?”

Peter thought about trying to keep his seduction tests up, but he felt himself failing as his desire to please Wade won out. He turned his head to the side in Wade’s grasp to kiss a scarred palm before looking back at Wade with a hesitant smile. 

“Y-you said it earlier and I-I kind of liked it.”

Wade growled in his throat and placed a deep kiss on Peter’s lips. He reveled in the sensation of the rough texture and allowed his mouth to open slightly at Wade’s prodding tongue swiping across his lips. He tasted the mint on Wade’s tongue and allowed the older man to dominate the kiss tasting all of Peter’s mouth. Rough hands moved to circle his waist, and Peter’s own hands found their way around Wade’s neck.

“Excuse me.” A high pitched and annoyingly squeaky voice interrupted the two men.

Wade pulled away from Peter with a groan and shot the intruder a dark glare. The poor sales associate, some young woman who couldn’t have been much older than Peter looked incredibly nervous, and guilt flooded Peter for the woman just trying to do her job. 

To save the woman from the wrath of Wade’s anger, Peter quelled his own arousal and grabbed the older man’s hand in an attempt to calm him down. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, he gave Wade a small smile. Wade, thankfully, seemed to calm down from the touch as Peter watched him visibly relax.

With another wicked grin shot Peter’s way, Wade turned to the woman. “We will take this one in a full ma’am. Need it delivered today though.”

The woman gave Wade a nervous look but nodded her head in acceptance before typing a few things into a tablet she was holding. “Will you be needing anything else sir?”

“We need to pick up a few more things. We will meet you at the front when we are ready.”

The dismissal was obvious, and Peter watched as the young lady nodded curtly and turned to walk away. Always trying to be polite, Peter quickly shouted, “Thank you ma’am.”

The lady turned around again and gave Peter a warm smile. “Of course, sweetie. Let me know if you need any help.” Giving Wade another concerned look, she briskly walked away from the two, obviously happy to get away. Peter couldn’t help but wish that people stopped judging Wade from his rough exterior. The man was absolutely amazing, and the world should be able to see that.

Wade turned to Peter with a frown. “She likes you.”

Peter gave Wade a look of confusion and a shrug. “She was just doing her job.”

Wade pressed another kiss to Peter’s lips before sighing and moving to stand up. Peter eagerly took the outstretched hand and joined him on his feet. 

As Wade guided Peter to look at sheet sets, he said, “You don’t even know the affect you have on people. I better keep you close, or someone might take you away baby boy.”

Peter snorted at the thought of anyone actually paying attention to him and squeezed Wade’s hand tight to reassure him. “I only want to be with you.”

“Oh, baby boy. You’re killing me, and that is virtually impossible, so you must be some kind of magic.” An arm wrapped around Peter’s waist, and he turned to snuggle into Wade’s side. 

The two stopped at a large display full of numerous colors and thread counts. Peter felt overwhelmed just looking at it, and he had no idea where to start with picking something out. A devious thought entered his mind, and he turned to Wade with determination shining in his eyes.

“You can pick my sheets for me daddy.”

Wade let out a moan before he let go of Peter’s hand to lightly squeeze the younger boy’s butt, and Peter couldn’t help yelping at the sensation. Dark eyes turned to scan the sheets with little interest. Wade finally settled on a grey silk sheet set that Peter grimaced at the price of but did not argue with, especially when he felt how soft they were to his touch. He gave Wade a smile of confirmation and watched as he tucked the set under his arm.

The two men then walked to the comforter selection where Peter once again let Wade pick out the final product. Wade settled on a black comforter splattered with a red design. Peter couldn’t help but compare the design to Wade’s Deadpool suit, and he nodded eagerly when Wade asked him if he liked it. 

“Are we good to go then?”

“Baby boy, by the time I’m done with spoiling you, I am going to be updating all of Aunt May’s apartment, but I think we need to settle for just one more thing today because I need to get that sweet ass home.”

Ignoring Peter’s look of curiosity, Wade grabbed the comforter and sheets in one arm and Peter’s hand in the other before guiding him towards another section of the store. The two ended up looking at desks, and Peter felt his heart swell in his throat. 

“I saw yours was looking pretty rough, and you deserve a better place to work.” Wade said with a smile when he saw the look on Peter’s face.

Unable to speak, Peter turned and gave Wade a tight hug. Burying his head in the other man’s chest he mumbled through fabric, “You don’t have to do this for me.”

Tears swelled in Peter’s eyes as a gentle hand tilted up his face. A thumb wiped away a stray tear and Wade gave him another serious look. “Look baby boy, I don’t have a lot in this shitty world, but getting to know you has been absolutely amazing and it has made me a fuck ton happier than I have felt in a long time. I have a lot of money to waste, so I might as well waste it on someone I care about, and I plan to keep doing that as long as you let me. I want to give you everything Peter, but I know that would be kind of overwhelming right now, so I decided to settle on a few things that I know you really need. I know how fucking smart you are, and you have a terrible place to study. Ever since I’ve been watching y- “

Wade stopped and bit his lip. Peter raised his eyebrow and felt his face going red again. He really needed to get this blushing thing under control before Wade begins to think this is his natural color. “Y-you’ve been watching me?”

Nervousness obviously overwhelmed Wade in a way that looked very out of place on the normally always calm and goofy man, and Peter fought the desire to kiss the nerves away. He needed to know what the heck Wade was talking about. Silence enveloped the air between the two as Wade seemed to be arguing with himself mentally again.

With a sigh, he finally spoke. “Yes… Just to keep an eye on you.”

The statement sounded more like a question, and Peter felt even more confused. “Keep an eye on me?... For… For how long?”

Wade’s nerves seemed to amplify, and the inward debating became verbal. “-going to tell the truth. He is going to hate us. Fuck this. No, we aren’t saying that…”

Peter waited patiently as Wade seemed to fight with himself. It took Wade a full three minutes to figure out whatever was going on in his head; Peter counted every second with anticipation and his own sense of nervousness. He wasn’t really concerned that Wade had been watching him, though he knew a normal person would find that fact disturbing. Truth be told, he found that almost romantic, which he was more than aware was a little fucked up, but after being alone for so long and simply the fact the Wade was… Wade, he didn’t really care that his reaction wasn’t normal. 

The young man was just worried with how upset Wade was getting.

“Look ever since I met you and stopped those assholes who hurt you… I have been just using some of my awesome sleuth skills to keep an eye on you. I wanted to get to know you, and I know this is fucked up, but please don’t run away screaming. If anything, let me to get Dopinder to take you home safe. I… I get if you want to stay away from my crazy ass. No one wants-”

Furiously shaking his head, Peter quickly interrupted, “No wait! So… you’ve been watching me since when we first met? Wade… I… I don’t mind.”

A dark chuckle erupted from Wade. “Don’t butter me up baby cakes. I know it’s bad. Yes, I’ve been watching you since I first laid eyes on you.”

“Wow. No, wait! I really don’t care.” Peter said with a half assed attempt at shrugging his shoulders.

“Why the fuck don’t you care?” Wade asked with a tone full of confusion and suspicion.

Peter really thought about his response to this because he really didn’t know why it didn’t bother him that Wade basically just admitted to stalking him when he knew it should. After a moment, he bit his lip quickly before answering as honestly as possible, “Look Wade I-I h-have liked y-you since we met. I don’t know why, but I am drawn to you in a way that I haven’t been with anyone else. I don’t get it either, but I-I really trust you. I don’t care that you have been watching me because I had been thinking about you always too. Maybe you’re crazy, but I am pretty insane too.”

He prayed that Wade sensed the sincerity in his voice. The other man seemed to ponder his response before Peter was surprised with a rough kiss. He eagerly pushed back and tried to portray all of his feelings towards Wade in that kiss. Peter wanted Wade to know how much he cared, trusted, and was already head over heels for the older man. The two stayed still, simply pressing their lips together and holding onto each other tight.

Too soon, Wade pulled away from him and let out a laugh that echoed down the hallways. “Yeah baby boy, you might just be a little insane, but I am never letting you go… Now want to pick out your desk?”

Happy with the compliment, Peter decided to play into Wade’s desires to spoil him and eagerly moved to look at all of the desks. He settled on a sturdy black and silver metallic one with tons of shelving, and he even didn’t let himself look at the price tag to make Wade happy. The other man seemed happy with his decision as he waved down the same associate from earlier and told her that they were ready to checkout. 

Trying to appease Wade, Peter didn’t let himself freak out at all during their closing transaction, which cost more money than Peter made in a month, and the two men were soon on their way back to Peter’s apartment in Dopinder’s cab followed by a large delivery truck. Large men carried everything inside the apartment for the two and even set up both the mattress and the desk before carrying out the old furniture.

With the new sheets and comforter on his bed, Peter allowed himself to look around excitedly at the changes to his room. The bed took up a lot more floor space than his old twin, but everything else looked absolutely amazing. He nearly cried while setting up the books and office supplies on his desk. Peter hadn’t had new furniture ever in his life, and the sight of his new room setup made him feel so special. 

Without thinking, he turned to Wade, who was patiently waiting for Peter to calm down, and eagerly jumped into his arms. Hoisting himself onto the other man, Peter wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist and encircled his arms around a rough-skinned neck that was becoming more familiar to him with every passing second. 

He gave Wade a toothy smile and said, “Thank you so so so much! Everything is absolutely perfect! Thank you daddy!”

The word escaped his lips before he had a chance to stop it, but Peter didn’t care. He was far too excited. Wade chuckled in response to his antics, and Peter felt strong arms wrap around his thighs to hold him up. 

“I’m glad you’re happy my crazy baby boy.”

Peter quickly pressed a kiss to Wade’s cheek and a mischievous idea entered his mind. “Maybe we should break in the new mattress.”

Wade let out a small growl and quickly pulled Peter in for a deeper kiss. Teeth clattered and tongues danced together before Peter had to pull away to gulp in air. Wade carried the younger man to the freshly made bed and hurriedly threw him down in the center. He climbed on top of Peter, and the younger man groaned as Wade’s hips brushed against his own.

“I thought you’d never ask baby boy. Now let’s get you more comfortable.”

In a swift motion, Peter found his shirt being pulled off and his pale chest exposed. A large hand took his glasses off and cast them to the side. Wade gave him another heart stealing grin before moving down and latching his lips to a dusky pink colored nipple. Peter’s breath hitched at the first tug from Wade’s sharp teeth before letting out a loud moan. Wade responded with eagerness and proceeded to generously latch onto the nipple with rapid tongue licks and earnest sucking. Every tug made Peter feel like the older man was trying to suck the life out of him, and Peter wasn’t complaining. 

He was in pure ecstasy. 

Soon, scarred fingers moved to gently play with Peter’s neglected nipple. The younger man was squirming with the touch, and he felt his member growing harder by the second. He felt like he could come just from this sensation.

“So pretty.” Peter heard Wade murmur against his flushed skin.

“W-Wade. Please.” 

“What do you want sweetheart? Want daddy to take care of your little problem?” With the question, Peter felt the hand at his nipple move down and grab him roughly over his trousers. Gasping, Peter thrusted his hips into the touch begging for relief.

“Please touch me.”

“Gladly.”

With that, Peter felt his pants being unbuttoned before they were tugged off along with his underwear and shoes. Peter blindly looked up at the older man still fully clothed and felt more than a little self-conscious at his own nakedness. Before he could move his hands to cover himself in modesty, Wade quickly ducked down and wrapped his mouth around Peter’s dick.

Feeling Wade take all of him at once, Peter was entirely overwhelmed at the sensation. Beneath him, the older man eagerly bobbed around his dick, alternating between rough lucks and blind blowing suctions.

“Wade… Yes...” Peter choked out between his gasps.

Instead of a verbal response, Wade continued to lavish Peter. A rough hand began gently playing with his balls, and Wade’s mouth quickened with every moan Peter released. Too soon for Peter’s pride, he felt the sensation of his balls tightening. Before he could warn Wade, he felt himself coming with a final thrust of his hips. The older man eagerly sucked down all of his come with one final and eager tug before letting off of Peter’s cock with a final pop.

Wade climbed back up to Peter’s face and gave him a wet kiss that tasted like salt and just pure Wade. Eager lips responded with earnest and Peter relished at the touch. He felt like he was flying among the clouds and swimming in the seas all at once.

Too soon, Wade pulled away and gave Peter a heartwarming smile. “Feel good baby boy?”

Returning the smile, Peter responded, “Yes, thank you daddy.”

Coming back into focus after the mind blowing orgasm, Peter shifted his hips to readjust and felt Wade’s obvious hard member graze against his stomach. Biting his lip, Peter shuffled to carefully sit up, leaning on the back of his arms for support. Wade adjusted with him and allowed the movement with quizzical eyes. 

Summoning his courage, Peter said, “Do you want me to…”

With the question, he pointedly gestured his head downwards. Wade seemed to understand immediately because he responded with lust filled eyes but a cautious tone. “You don’t have to sweetheart. It’ll go away on its own.”

“I want to.” A whispered voice responded.

“What do you want?” Dominance laced the words and sharp eyes narrowed.

“I want to suck you too.”

Wade seemed to study him for a moment before he pulled back with a shrug. “Only if you want to.” A deep voice said before Wade swiftly flopped on his back beside Peter and moved to strip off all of his clothing.

Peter felt his heartbeat hammering in his chest as he shakily moved to throw a leg over the other man and straddle his legs. With blurry vision, he attempted to take in all of Wade. Past the blurs, he could see all of Wade’s beauty underneath scarred skin. The man was truly breathtaking. Every inch of his skin was tight with muscle, and the scars simply made him look more distinguished. Peter couldn’t help himself from running his hands down Wade’s side, appreciating every bump in the skin. Full of uncertainty mixed with blatant desire, Peter moved to press a gentle kiss to the center of Wade’s chest. 

“I’m not sure what I’m doing.” He spoke with honesty.

“Baby boy do whatever the fuck you want. I could lay here forever just looking at you.”

Blushing, Peter gave Wade a small smile before moving his attention back to the expanse of pure manliness in front of him. Throwing caution to the wind, Peter moved to press a kiss to Wade’s neck. The other man responded with a small groan, and Peter took that as a sign to continue. A gentle tongue moved to attentively lick a thin line down Wade’s neck. Wade grabbed Peter’s arm in a tight grip and tilted his neck further for Peter to access.

Peter continued his assault on Wade’s neck feverously sucking and nipping at the skin. The other man let out continuous sounds of pleasure and whispers of reassurance that sustained Peter’s confidence in his actions. Satisfied with the man’s body trembling beneath him, Peter moved to press a trail of kisses down Wade’s chest being sure to gently lick at each of the man’s nipples watching as they perked up at the touch. He soon found himself face to face with Wade’s rock-hard dick. Peter marveled at the size and felt himself wondering how he was going to fit all of that into his mouth let alone… other places.

Still, Wade was stroking his hair in encouragement, and Peter felt an intense need to satisfy the other man like he gratified him.

So, Peter gently gripped Wade’s dick in his hands and softly licked the head. Wade bucked his hips eagerly, and Peter continued with his licks desperate to make Wade moan. Finally, he slowly moved down to wrap his lips fully around Wade’s dick. With a sense of over eagerness, Peter ducked his head down and began bobbing on the large member being sure to not let himself choke. 

Fingers wrapped in his hair and gently helped guide him. Spit trickled out of the corner of his mouth, and Peter was breathing heavily through his nose, but he didn’t have any desire to stop.

After several minutes, Peter heard a faint warning above him, and the hand tightened even harsher in his hair. Desperate to please, Peter just held on and eagerly continued sucking. With a thrust of hips that left him gagging, Peter felt the release of Wade’s come pour into his mouth. Surprised, he quickly pulled off and blinked as Wade continued to come and specks hit his face. Swallowing the salty bitterness in his mouth, Peter wiped off his face with his hand and unthinkingly licked the come off of his fingers finding himself enjoying the taste. 

Leaning back with deep breaths, Peter stared down at Wade timidly watching the older man breathe heavily too. Comfortable silence fell over the two men as they tried to catch their breaths. 

“Baby boy.” Wade finally spoke, “You are absolutely amazing. Fuck.”

Giggling, Peter leaned down to gently kiss Wade’s lips. The other man wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him down. Nuzzling into Wade’s chest, Peter felt his eyes drooping as exhaustion overcame him. 

“Thank you Wade.”

He felt a kiss press into his hair. “What for?”

“Being with me. Your presence is all I need to spoil me.” With those words, Peter allowed himself to fall asleep comforted by the warmth of the man who he couldn’t imagine ever not being beside ever again.

Through his sleep muddled thoughts, Peter thought he heard Wade say, “Can’t live without you anymore. Already falling in love with you.” However, Peter was too tired to be sure that he heard correctly.


	11. Bartender

After Peter woke up to a distant noise while surrounded by a comforter he didn’t remember using when he fell asleep (and a cheeky Wade staring at him in a way that was only mildly nerve-wracking), Aunt May came barreling through the front door of the apartment complex shouting complaints of annoying coworkers and inconsistent scheduling. 

Still exhausted, Peter quickly scrambled to find his discarded clothing before being led to the living room by a far too happy Wade who proceeded to get interrogated by his Aunt while helping her make dinner. Peter resigned to the antics and opted to lay on the couch and watch the two with hooded eyes while trying not to fall back asleep.

The next few hours were filled with more questioning, lots of blushing from Peter, and many embarrassing comments from Wade. At the end of the night, Wade kissed Peter on the cheek goodnight like the perfect gentleman and left Peter to the wolves… Well more like a singular wolf in the form of a bubbly woman who insisted on knowing every single detail of what happened.

Peter gave her a quick run through of what happened, being sure to avoid any topic of the sexual intimacy they shared or Wade’s bloody escapades and found himself grinning as he showed Aunt May his new bed and desk. Thankfully, she took everything in stride and simply told Peter to be safe and that Wade seemed like a sweet boy for Peter. She also made sure to tell Peter that he should take things slow and really enjoy his first relationship. He agreed with her at the time and was very thankful when the interrogation eventually ended, so he could fall asleep again after the emotional day.

Little did she know, however, there was nothing really slow about Wade and Peter’s feelings for him.

The next several weeks were full of Peter spending virtually all of his free time with Wade. He saw the older man for at least a few hours every few days, and when he wasn’t with Wade, he was constantly texting him. Every cheesy date and corny text had Peter falling even deeper down the rabbit hole. As time went on, Peter felt himself becoming more and more comfortable with being around Wade. His insistent blushing was slowly, and thankfully, becoming more controlled. 

Well… He at least didn’t constantly turn red every single time he looked at Wade anymore.

Everything about Wade made Peter feel like he was jumping into the sun, intense and all consuming. However, he was far too infatuated with the other man to worry if he was going to get burned. Peter was learning to love the heat more every single day.

Wade constantly was giving Peter and Aunt May gifts. Every week, there would be some kind of new gift for Peter. One week, Peter woke up to a very tired looking man who ended up installing brand new television sets in both the living room and Peter’s bedroom. The week after that, a box containing the sneakers Peter had been looking at on his phone showed up at the door. Another week, Wade must have raided the mall because Peter found box after box full of brand-new clothing at the front door that all fit him perfectly. There was even a time where their kitchen stove went out while Aunt May was cooking dinner, and within 20 minutes of Peter texting Wade about how the two are going to be eating takeout for a little while, three men showed up and replaced the stove.

It was absolutely insane, and Peter felt incredibly grateful and frankly speechless every time a new gift showed up.

He always tried to argue against the lavish gifts, telling Wade that it was all unnecessary and frankly too much, but Wade always dismissed him with a shake of his head and one of his ‘I mean business’ looks. Peter settled for kissing Wade intensely every time he saw the older man as a way to try and convey at least some of the gratitude that he felt.

It took Aunt May a while to get over the gifts too. Every time Wade swung by the apartment, she tried to give him money, which he always declined graciously. Peter caught his aunt staring at the stove more than one time with tears in her eyes. They both knew that they wouldn’t have been able to afford a new one for a long time, and Wade was like an unexpected blessing with all of his help. As proud as his aunt was, Peter knew that she too must have felt the appreciation that Peter did.

Peter’s feelings towards Wade were far more than the physical gifts though. Every minute he spent with Wade felt like heaven on Earth. The older man was so funny and caring to Peter. He kept Peter safe and always made sure he knew that he was cared for. Wade never pushed him too far and had quickly become Peter’s biggest cheerleader through all of his struggles.

Ever since he opened up to Wade about Uncle Ben and all of his internal trauma, Wade became the biggest consistency in his life. Every time Peter was having a particularly bad day, he was more than willing to lend a sympathetic ear to him. After years of solitude, the floodgates were opened, and Peter found himself often just sitting with Wade and venting his struggles. Wade was perfectly patient and listened to everything Peter had to say without complaints. He never pushed an issue he could tell Peter didn’t want to discuss, and never tried to invalidate any of Peter’s concerns.

Peter, for the first time, felt like he was actually healing and working through his guilt. He couldn’t thank Wade enough for that either.

On top of everything else that Wade gave Peter, the sexual stuff was… incredible. In between their talks and dates, the two were physically inseparable. The boy who once never even bothered to even think about having a romantic interest felt like he was becoming insatiable. The two never went farther than intense groping and oral activates, but every touch made Peter starved for more.

Google was becoming Peter’s best friend. 

Every night, Peter found himself putting his research skills to use and looking up information on gay sex. He had an idea of what would happen based on things he learned in health class, but he only knew the basics and wanted to be sure that he was prepared if, when, the two men took that next step. Peter was far too embarrassed to ask Wade directly about things, but he needed to learn so he didn’t seem like a complete idiot when the time eventually came. 

One thing he learned very quickly was that porn was highly inaccurate. Apparently, there was a lot more to actual sex than just sticking it in there. Peter found himself shyly yet eagerly learning all about things regarding intercourse like cleaning, lubrication, stretching, and safety. He would never admit it to anyone else, but he also took a Buzzfeed quiz and quickly learned that he is what the gay community would consider a ‘twink’.

That particular research night resulted in a lot of blushing and flustered responses to Wade’s curious texts when he could tell there was something off about Peter.

After everything that he learned, Peter realized that sex really was going to mean something to him, and he felt that he was really beginning to trust Wade enough to give himself fully to him. Unfortunately, his awkwardness always won out, so Peter never initiated anything further than what the two men had already done. He was confident that when Wade felt Peter was ready, he would be the one to talk about taking that next step. However, that didn’t stop Peter from sneakily grinding his ass on Wade when he got the change or experimentally fingering himself when he stayed up late at night. It was, after all, all a part of his research process.

With all of the care, dedication, and sexual favors Wade gave Peter, he found himself falling hard for the older man. The two hadn’t used the ‘L’ word yet, heck Peter wasn’t even sure if they were technically dating, but secretly Peter felt that what he was feeling was as close to love as he would ever feel.

Like everything else, Peter happily resigned to putting his trust in Wade and waiting until the other man felt they were ready. 

So, as Valentines Day drew closer, Wade told Peter that he wanted to do something special with him, and Peter’s ever-growing perverted mind immediately jumped to sex. 

Leaving Aunt May with the promise that he was going to be spending the night at Wade’s place on February 13th, Peter was more than surprised when a fully clad costumed Deadpool led him to Dopinder’s cab where the two were whisked away to a very sketchy looking building. Dressed in a dorky long sleeve button up and a pair of khakis that Wade bought him, Peter would have been absolutely terrified if he didn’t have Wade’s secure hand holding his. 

The outside of the building was made of stained brick covered in graffiti, and there was a small plaque that read ‘Sister Margaret’s School for Wayward Girls’. Peter even subconsciously adjusted his glasses because he felt perplexed with what he read. A few scary looking men were off to the side of the main entrance smoking something that definitely didn’t smell like tobacco. Before he could ask Wade, what was going on, the other man stopped before the heavy metallic door and turned Peter to face him with those white covered eyes.

Despite his confusion, Peter gave Wade an encouraging smile while waiting for the other man to speak. “Peter, despite what you may think, I’m pretty shit at this romance thing. I’ve been trying to think of a way to repay you after you opened up to me and gave me all of this trust, and I figured I could at least try and show you this other half of me that you haven’t seen before.”

Biting his lip, Peter couldn’t stop the wide grin that stretched across his face at Wade’s declaration. Ignoring all of his confusion over where his boyfriend… lover… whatever led him, Peter grabbed the other man’s shoulders and stood on his tippy toes before craning his neck up to place a gentle kiss to the masked cheek.

“Thank you Wade.”

The other man wrapped his arms around Peter tightly in response before gently lowering the younger man and reaching to grab his hand again. Wade’s strong arm pushed open the metal door, and Peter found himself dragged into the shadiest looking bar in existence. Inside countless people stood around talking, drinking, and playing pool. Two particular men were in the back corner punching each other, but no one seemed to pay attention to the harsh altercation.

Firm hands guided Peter up to the bar, and as Peter found himself scrambling to sit on the barstool, Wade ducked his head down to his ear and whispered, “Baby boy, your name is Bambi. Okay?”

Confused yet trusting eyes glanced at Wade and Peter gave him a nod in agreement. Wade plopped down onto the barstool next to Peter and slung an arm around him. Peter took another moment to look around. The two men who were fighting just minutes ago had seemingly made up and were currently laughing and chugging beer. Several scantily clad ladies who made Peter kind of uncomfortable were chatting up a few burly men at the end of the bar. Tons of liquor bottles were lined behind the bar, and the countertop was covered in scratches and stains.

Overall, the entire atmosphere made Peter feel out of place, but it all suited Wade well, so Peter was happy to be there.

“What the fuck are you doing here avocado face, and who the hell is the arm candy? I told you yesterday I don’t have any new jobs for you yet, and no fucking in the bathroom. I just got it fixed after Dave over there broke the door.”

A voice pierced through Peter’s reflections. Blinking his eyes, he turned his head to see an amused looking man in front of him. The owner of the voice had thick rimmed glasses that put Peter’s own glasses to shame, a stubbly face, and shaggy dirty blond hair. He was wearing a dirty looking band t-shirt under a baggy sweatshirt and a simple pair of jeans. Peter gave the man a nervous smile and watched as Wade burst out laughing.

“I needed to show baby boy the sights. This is my Bambi.” The arm around his body tightened, and Peter subconsciously leaned into the touch. 

Recognition flashed through the other man’s eyes, and he joined Wade in his laughter. “Ah so you’re the pretty young thing he won’t shut up about. I’m Weasel since Deadpool here sucks at introductions.”

Peter couldn’t help but think that the name suited the man. Trying to be polite, he gave the man another shy smile. “It’s nice to meet you sir.”

His comment had the other man laughing even harder. Peter bit his lip with worry that he upset the man who Wade obviously cared about enough to introduce Peter to. His concern was quickly put to rest then as Weasel leaned across the bar and pinched his face before cooing. “How the fuck did your ugly mug land something so cute? He’s like jailbait.”

Gloved hands swatted away the grip on Peter’s face and Wade growled at his apparent friend. “Keep your hands off his merchandise. Give us two beers.”

Weasel respectfully took a step back before giving Peter a look. “How old are you kid?”

Peter looked at the other man with a gulp and sputtered out, “I-I’m 27.”

Wade erupted into laughter beside him, and Weasel shook his head before producing two bottles of some kind of beer Peter never heard of. Masked lips pressed against Peter’s ear, and the younger boy couldn’t help but shiver. 

“Might want to go with something more realistic next time.” Heated breath whispered.

Looking down in embarrassment, Peter moved to grab the bottle in front of him and take a long swig of the cool beer. The liquid burned in his throat, and Peter had to press his lips together to keep from coughing. He never really drank before besides a few sips of champagne with Aunt May on New Year, but he really wanted to impress Wade and his friend. Taking a much more cautious sip this time, Peter watched contently as Wade lifted up the bottom of his mask and chugged his own drink.

With a little insecurity to try and keep up, Peter began to drink his own beer more earnestly. Wade quickly finished his, and Weasel sat another in front of him. Peter soon finished his own drink and was handed another. As he drank, Wade and Weasel engaged in conversation in between Weasel serving the other patrons. The two older men joked around and discussed potential upcoming jobs for Wade to sign up for. Unable to contribute to the conversation really, Peter just happily watched. 

Soon, his second beer was finished, and Weasel was giving him another. The alcohol was starting to hit him, and Peter’s face was becoming flushed as a comfortable feeling settled in his stomach. Halfway through his third beer, Peter found himself giggling along to jokes he had no context for. 

After a particularly loud snort, Wade ended up turning to Peter with a fond look on his half-covered face.

“Bambi, you feeling good over there?”

With a giggle and a large grin, Peter nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yeah! You two are so funny.”

Weasel snorted at Peter’s words. “I think your boy toy is a cheap date.”

“I’m his boy toy actually, fuck face.” With that, Wade pressed a deep kiss to Peter’s cheek who leaned into the touch and burst out laughing.

Unabashedly, Peter placed his hand on Wade’s knee and scooted his barstool over so he could practically drape himself over the other man. Shooting Weasel a small smile, he downed the rest of his beer and let out a quiet burp.

“I like being his boy toy.” Giggling, he continued, “Can I have another one?”

Weasel slid beer number four across the counter and gave Peter a fond and contemplative look of his own. A large hand followed the beer across the bar and gently stroked Peter’s cheek. Past the point of caring, Peter reveled in the kind touch and tilted his head to face the palm. He only stayed there a moment before strong hands abruptly jolted him back. Peter tilted his head to see an angry looking Wade glaring at his friend.

Feeling guilty for not stopping the touch on his own, Peter took another swig of beer before lifting his hand to rest on Wade’s face. Relishing in the touch of scarred skin, Peter craned his neck up to press a wet kiss on Wade’s chin. The other man visibly relaxed at the touch and possessively placed a kiss on Peter’s forehead.

Pulling away from Peter, Wade returned his gaze to Weasel and muttered, “Don’t fucking touch.”

Weasel apparently either didn’t notice or care about Wade’s menacing gaze. The smirk on his face had Peter thinking it was the second option. He simply leaned back and shot Peter a wink before responding, “Don’t get your disgusting panties in a twist. Kid’s fucking adorable, and I’d keep an eye on him if I were you, but I know he’s yours.”

Topping off the rest of his newest drink, Peter stupidly spoke. “His panties are not disgusting.”

Weasel burst out laughing and moved to slide Peter another beer, which he took gratefully. The alcohol was starting to actually taste good, and he felt so warm and free. 

“Sure, they aren’t Bambi. I’m pretty sure the carpet matches the drapes with this one.”

Unable to stop his inner monologue from being spoken, Peter then turned to Wade and not so quietly whispered, “Why am I Bambi?”

Wade gave him a smile and responded in a completely normal, definitely not at all even tipsy voice. “Your eyes made me think of it. Can’t have some of these people knowing your real name. Got a few enemies in here. Weasel knows your actual name, but he’s smart enough to keep his trap shut.”

Peter was definitely drunk at this point. 

He gave Wade a look of understanding and nodded his head solemnly. “I’m a spy.”

The older man bit his lip and nodded his head in agreeance. A finger bopped Peter on the nose, and he wrinkled his nose at the touch. “Cutest fucking spy ever.”

“Should I not call you Wade!?” Peter asked a little too loudly.

“Nah, they all know my name baby boy. No need to worry.”

Wade shot him another grin and turned back to Weasel. As the two older man began to speak again, Peter let his mind wander. Glancing around the bar, he noticed how much brighter everything was getting in the once dingy area. The place was still packed full of people, and when one of the provocative ladies caught his eye with a smirk, he turned his attention back to Weasel with a faint blush on his already flushed skin.

Within minutes, the clacking of stilettos made Peter turn his head again, and he watched as the woman from earlier sat on the stool beside him. Her black hair was long and straightened with subtle white highlights spread throughout. Her crop top exposed the underside of her breasts, and the matching skirt left very little to the imagination. Peter couldn’t help but think that she looked kind of like a slutty skunk.

Noticing the look on her face, Peter ducked his head down in embarrassment. His action simply seemed to encourage the woman because she gave him a look that Peter figured was meant to be seductive.

“What are you doing in a place like this sweetie? Want to get out of here? I’ll give you a discount.”

Peter looked up at her with wide eyes and without thinking practically shouted, “I like boys ma’am!”

The woman gave Peter a look of understanding before whispering that if he changed his mind, she would be in the back before giving him a wink and walking away. Completely embarrassed by the situation, Peter returned to his drink and took another swig. He looked up to see both Weasel and Wade staring at him.

Fidgeting in his chair, he cast his gaze down and asked, “What?”

Wade simply tightened his grip around Peter and laid his head on top of Peter’s. Weasel on the other hand definitely had no shame in speaking.

“God damnit Wade. What the fuck did you do to get him? He’s fucking adorable. I want one.”

“Get your own. I don’t share.”

With Wade’s comment, the heat Peter was feeling before was suddenly becoming unbearable. Pulling away from Wade, Peter shrugged off his button up nearly falling off of his stool during the process, and relaxed when he felt the cool air caress his arms in his white t-shirt. He set his button up on the countertop with a content sigh. The action apparently gained Wade’s attention because he heard the other man groan before pressing his face into Peter’s neck.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Lips pressed against his neck, and Peter couldn’t stop from shuddering at the feeling.

“No fucking in my bar.” Weasel pipped in effectively ruining the moment.

Peter felt laughter erupting from his lips. “We haven’t made love yet anyways.”

Weasel blinked at him, and Wade grinned against his neck. “Did you seriously just say ‘made love’?” Weasel asked.

Shrugging, Peter nodded his head. “Yeah, we haven’t yet.”

“Wade, where the fuck did you find this angel?”

“I saved him.” Wade responded happily.

Peter smiled and agreed with the comment with another nod. Chugging the rest of his beer, Peter felt the world begin to spin. With a happy sigh, Peter turned to Wade and pressed a drunken kiss on scarred lips. Past the point of giving a fuck, Peter swiped his tongue across Wade’s lower lip and relished in the taste of saltiness and beer. The older man responded eagerly and opened his mouth wide, moving his hand to grip the back of Peter’s head. Gloved fingers tangled into dark curls, and Peter pressed forward at the sensation.

Tongues danced before Wade broke away with a sigh at the sound of a griping Weasel.

“If you two don’t stop, or at least fucking share him Wade, I’m going to give all of your work to someone else.”

“I’m not fucking sharing.” Wade grumbled before once again pressing his face into Peter’s neck in resignation.

Drunk on alcohol and Wade’s addictive kisses, Peter turned away with a dazed look and decided to distract himself with Weasel. Starting on yet another beer, Peter relaxed his shoulders and gave the other man a thoughtful look.

“Why do you keep saying that stuff about me? I’m not that great looking.”

Wade answered with a rumble in his throat before Weasel could. “You are absolutely fucking perfect baby boy. Just fucking look at you. Cutest damn thing in the fucking universe. Shut up with that self-depreciating talking.”

Weasel nodded eagerly in agreement, and Peter felt speechless. Without the ability to monitor his speech he quickly spoke, “I think you’re perfect too.”

He felt the smile against his skin, and Peter happily rested against Wade. The two sat contently and watched as Weasel walked away and served shots of whiskey to a couple of bearded men at the other end of the bar. Peter felt his eyes drooping as the alcohol overwhelmed his system. Without him having to say anything, Wade must have sensed his sudden drowsiness as he pulled away from Peter and rolled down his mask before standing up.

“C’mon Bambi, let’s go home.”

Glancing at the clock behind the bar, Peter noticed that it was nearing 3:00am and he marveled at how quickly the time had passed. “Okay.” He agreed with Wade before moving to stand up himself.

He didn’t make it very far, however, because as soon as he stood up, he ended up stumbling and falling backwards onto a walking passerby. The man he fell back on reflexively wrapped his arms around the younger man and caught him before he could fall on the floor. Peter turned thank the man before being caught in a very intense gaze.

“You here alone sweetheart? Need some help?”

Flushed, Peter’s brain left his mind. “I… I…”

“He’s with me.” Wade interrupted before wrenching Peter out of the other man’s grasp and pulling him into his own arms.

The other man put his hands up in surrender when he caught sight of Wade looking furious and backed away from the two before shooting Peter another curious look. Sighing, Wade ducked down and picked up Peter in his arms. The younger boy yelped and wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck in response. Peter let his body be adjusted so Wade could hold him bridal style against his chest.

“Need to get you a collar. Too cute for your own good.” Wade mumbled, and Peter giggled.

“I’d wear a collar for you.”

Wade tilted his head back and let out a loud moan. “C’mon Bambi. You’re too drunk to walk. Dopinder’s outside. Let’s go.”

Peter let his head rest against Wade’s chest in response and gave Weasel a small wave goodbye before shouting, “See you Weasel!”

“Come back anytime Bambi.” The other man responded with a grin.

Wade stayed quiet through the interaction and instead walked Peter out of the bar. Dopinder sat outside of the bar in his cab wearing his usual smile. He hopped out quickly when he saw Wade and opened the door for him. The older man carefully set Peter in the cab before climbing in after him. Soon, the trio were speeding away towards Wade’s apartment. 

Still drunk, Peter found himself climbing into Wade’s lap and resting his head into the leather neck. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and Peter relaxed. Unfortunately, Wade still seemed kind of tense, and Peter could feel it in the older man’s demeanor. 

Without thinking, he attempted to comfort the older man. He pressed a kiss to the leather against his lips and wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck to hug him tightly. The other man hugged back eagerly, but only some of his obvious tension was eased. 

“Are you happy with me Peter?” A quiet voice asked.

Peter pulled away and cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face. “Of course Wadey Pie. Why?”

“You could do so much better. Fuck you had Weasel hitting on you in there, and he is like pretty much straight.”

Contemplatively, Peter bit his lip to try and think of a good response. “I… I only want you though. Silly Wade. You are perfect for me. Only you.”

His answer seemed to ease the other man because Peter finally saw his shoulders relax. “You’re mine Peter Parker.” Words were spoken before Wade pulled off his mask in one quick movement and pressed a harsh kiss to Peter’s unexpected lips.

“Yours.” He mumbled back against the kiss before returning the action with the same level of desperation.

Neither boy tried to take the kiss further. They simply allowed their bodies to be held together. All the while, Dopinder happily rambled on from the front seat. Peter relished in the action and knew there was no other man who he would rather be with. He only pulled back when he was desperate for air. Gasping in a lungful of air, he gave Wade a happy smile.

“Thank you for letting me see this side of you. I am really happy.”

Wade matched his smile. “All sides of me are for you now. All I want is to be happy.” 

Peter truly believed those words. With a drunken grin, he pressed another kiss to Wade’s lips before pulling back and wriggling his eyebrows. Loose lips spoke before Peter could stop it. “I love you, you goofball. Only you.”

Wade looked at him with awe, but Peter was far too drunk to give a shit. Instead, he reattached his lips to Wade and proceeded to have the life kissed out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Thank you for your patience with the delayed update. I have been super sick these past few weeks, so it has been really difficult for me to write (ended up getting tested for Corona and I am waiting for the results). I want you guys to know that I am writing as much as I can and that the updates will become more frequent when I feel like myself 100%! I love this story and I love you all. I hope you enjoyed this story so far, and I apologize for anything that upsets you or for any mistakes you may find in this chapter. I ended up feeling really happy with this one, and I hope you feel the same. :) I can't promise much, but I do swear to update as soon as possible! Stay healthy and safe everyone!! These are scary times and we could all use a little of Peter and Wade's love!


	12. Breakfast Pancakes

It took Wade 25 minutes to get Peter up to his apartment in a trip that should have only taken three. The boy was beyond drunk, and despite Wade’s halfhearted pleas, Peter was past the point of caring about looking like a moron. 

Wade adored every second of it, and he couldn’t get Peter saying ‘love’ out of his head.

The second that Dopinder pulled up to the apartment complex, thin legs climbed over Wade and literally skipped towards the building. Wade could do nothing but gape at the boy’s out of character outlandish actions before throwing a quick goodbye to Dopinder and scrambling to follow. He watched as Peter stopped skipping to stare at the lines on the sidewalk with such an intense gaze as he attempted, keyword attempted, to line his feet up and walk the line. 

This attempt quickly failed, and Peter was soon on his ass looking angrily upwards like the air itself tripped him. Curses poured out of the younger man’s mouth resembling water pouring into a glass, and Wade had to stop himself from laughing at the ridiculousness of the boy he cared so much about. He never really heard Peter swear much before, and it was beyond hot in his eyes.

Peter’s brief anger stunt didn’t perturb the boy’s excitement, however, because as soon as Wade got over to help him up, the boy was jumping up on his own feet and running past Wade to the doorman trying to engage the poor confused man in conversation. All Wade could do was shake his head and follow after. Walking towards his apparently talkative drunk of a lover, Wade heard Peter animatedly trying to discuss the physics of effectively standing all day without being sore. He couldn’t help but think with such fondness that his baby boy was far too smart for his own good, even when he was trashed.

The doorman nodded his head along to the young boy’s oblivious rambling and kept shifting his eyes like he was looking for an escape while trying to maintain a respectful demeanor. 

Luckily when Wade put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, he immediately turned around and diverted his attention away from the man who he had unknowingly freaked out. He gave Wade a grin that made his heart stop before saying, “Wadey pie, I was just telling Mr. Wert how he can effectively… Sorry lost my thoughts. Isn’t that weird how people can just forget what they’re saying? I think it has something to do with inhibition and imbalance of neurological cells… Um anyways, can I get a piggyback ride?”

Over the moon with adoration, Wade nodded his head and turned around to lean down. He had never heard Peter act like such a teenager before, and he was in Heaven. His boy deserved to have a moment where he could relax and act his age. The young man enthusiastically jumped on his back and locked his arms tightly around Wade’s neck. Wade’s heart erupted through his chest as he placed a firm grip on Peter’s thin yet firm legs and stood up.

With the feeling of Peter’s heated breath against his neck, Wade moved to go to the elevator. Unfortunately, or fortunately because nothing the adorable boy could do would ever possibly be considered unfortunate in Wade’s eyes; Peter wanted to take the stairs.

“It’s wasting electricity Wade. Think of the planet! All those poor animals.” Peter cried out before Wade felt the wetness of tears dampening his suit.

Desperate to stop his baby boy from getting upset, Wade tightened his grip and moved to ascend the stairs, relishing in Peter’s happy cheers behind him. Lifting the boy who felt as light as a feather in Wade’s grasp, he contently hopped up the stairs and listened happily to Peter’s rambling behind him. The boy was going on about energy conservation and how various technological advances could help save the Earth, and Wade didn’t really care about that shit, but Peter was too damn cute and passionate to discourage.

His baby boy was speaking so freely and happily, and Wade would give anything just to keep hearing that gorgeous voice.

Peter eventually broke off his tangents about halfway up the journey and began fidgeting against Wade’s back. He didn’t think anything of it until he felt Peter’s hard member beginning to thrust against his back in desperate strokes.

Wade felt his breath hitch in his throat as Peter mumbled, “Wade, put me down.”

Unable to resist, he quickly set the boy on his feet before turning and coming face to face with a very red-faced Peter.

“I’m horny,” Was all the boy could say before literally jumping on Wade and forcing the man against the wall with arms full of Peter. Wade’s mask was ripped off his head as Peter desperately pressed his lips against Wade’s stunned ones. He eagerly responded to the kiss when his brain caught up to the situation and wrapped his arms tightly around the willing boy. Peter groaned in his mouth and opened his lips. Wade pushed his tongue into Peter’s mouth and relished in the taste of beer and just Peter’s natural taste. Drunken Peter did not so willingly submit, and soon tongues fought for dominance with Wade giving in purely for Peter’s enjoyment. The younger boy’s tongue prodded his own mouth and tasted every inch that Wade could give. He couldn’t breathe as Peter shoved their mouths together and worked trace all of Wade’s mouth.

Eventually, Wade pulled away because he was sure that Peter would pass out if he didn’t catch his breath soon. He stared in awe as a thin trail of spit connected their parting mouths before eventually disconnecting. 

Peter wasn’t having it though, and small hands moved to eagerly grip Wade’s semi hardened member through his suit. He couldn’t stop his hips from jolting forward in response and his eyes darkening to shoot Peter a desperate looking. This seemed to encourage Peter because he jumped forward and began to literally rut against Wade’s leg while continuing to grope Wade’s dick through his suit.

Tilting his head back, he let out a moan at Peter’s actions that was surely loud enough to disrupt everyone in the apartment complex. In his head, the voices were going insane. 

‘Fuck him now.’ 

‘Agreed, we need him now. Rip off those pants.’

Wade did his best to fight against the voices but felt himself failing. Leather hands moved to grip Peter’s waist tight enough to leave marks, and Wade ducked his head down to suck Peter’s neck. Tasting the saltiness against his tongue, he sucked hard enough to leave a bruise. Peter writhed beneath his hard grasp, and it took every ounce of strength for Wade to stop himself from stripping both of their clothing off and mounting his Peter on the staircase. 

The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that Peter was so drunk and despite his driven pleas, the kid really was too damn innocent to be taken advantage of, much to Wade’s internal dismay. So, with a strong sense of bitterness, Wade pulled away from Peter and held the eager boy at arm’s length taking in messy hair and disheveled glasses with adoration.

“C’mon, let’s get you to a bed.”

A whine escaped Peter’s lips, but he nodded and allowed Wade to pick him up in his arms. At a much more eager pace, Wade quickly climbed the remaining stairs and desperately threw open the door of the apartment.

With each step, Peter’s energy seemed to drain from his body, and Wade watched with curious eyes as the boy toggled between exhaustion and arousal.

Wade couldn’t help but be in awe at the sight. Peter was just too damn perfect, and the voices were fighting between wanting to fuck him and cuddle him to sleep. Rationalization won out, and Wade knew that full on sex was something that Peter never did before, so he knew he had to wait until Peter was of sound mind and could make rational decisions. He wanted his baby’s first time to be perfect, and drunken shenanigans were definitely not perfect enough for his Peter.

Fuck, anyone who used the word love when talking about Wade deserved the royal treatment and then some, at least in his opinion. Even if Peter didn’t mean it and only spoke because of the alcohol, Wade would never forget the way it made his heart feel to hear those words. 

Despite his internal fears and insecurity, Wade knew that he loved Peter too. Heck, he probably loved the kid since the first time he saw him all fluffy hair and beautiful brown eyes. Ever since that fearful gaze looked at him on the empty street, Wade was fucked. However, he really didn’t mind being fucked if it meant he could just stick near his Petey pie forever. 

So, with thoughts of love in his mind, Wade carefully helped Peter to the bathroom where he proceeded to take a washcloth and clean a zoned-out face and brush Peter’s teeth. As carefully as possible, he then moved to strip the boy out of his clothing before putting him in one of Wade’s shirts. If hands strayed a little too long on milky white thighs where the bottom of the t-shirt grazed, well… Wade was only human.

During the entire process, Peter halfheartedly protested and kept demanding sex, but Wade refused despite his obvious erection over Peter’s actions and words.

At last, Wade had Peter tucked under the comforter of the king size bed and moved to strip off his own suit. Settling in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top, Wade grabbed one of his handguns to tuck under the mattress on his side of the bed as a quick form of protection before laying down next to Peter who watched him with hooded eyes.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled the younger boy up to his chest and laid back on the pillows. Wade was sure that he had never been happier than in this moment. Holding Peter after a day of just being together with Wade’s idiot of a friend felt right, and if Wade could, he would kidnap that Dr. Strange guy he met a few months ago on a job and force the guy to freeze time so he could stay like this with Peter forever.

“Wade?” A voice interrupted his kidnapping plans.

Smiling down at his tired boy, Wade replied, “Yes Peter pumpkin eater?”

The younger man huffed at the nickname, and Wade couldn’t help but laugh. “Are we going to make love now?... Please.”

Wide eyes looked up at Wade with eagerness, and a lump got caught in his throat. The question was so pure and innocent, and the voices were howling at the opportunity. Still, Wade quenched his desire and hesitantly shook his head ‘no’. Despite the boy’s adorable pleas, Wade just couldn’t take advantage of his drunk baby boy. Not for his first time.

Peter deserved candles, flowers, and the Eiffel Tower or some other romantic shit not kisses that taste like beer and Wade’s ugly mug covered in sweat from the bar. “Baby boy not tonight.” 

Wade could see the tears flooding Peter’s eyes and the frown cross his face at the rejection. “Why not?” A high-pitched voice cried out that tore Wade apart.

Unable to think of anything more comforting to say, Wade pressed a kiss to Peter’s wrinkled forehead and muttered, “You’re drunk Peter. I want you to remember your first time.”

“But I’m horny and I want you. I won’t forget, promise.” The sad voice pleaded.

Biting back a groan of frustration, Wade tightened his grip on Peter and buried his head in soft brown hair. Trying to sound firm, Wade raised his voice. “Peter, I want you to be completely there for your first time and I want it to be special. If you are feeling up to it, I will gladly fuck your brains out tomorrow, but not tonight. Let’s just sleep now.”

“But… but I want to.” Peter argued.

“No, not tonight. Please baby boy. I want you so bad, but I care about you enough to wait until you’re only seeing one of me again.” Wade sighed. 

Peter didn’t respond, but Wade felt the other boy relax in his grip. Slowly, the younger man’s breathing evened out, and eyes fluttered close. Wade listened to that breathing like it was the melody of the most beautiful song in the world. Still, despite the darkness looming over the both of them, Wade had a burning question that wouldn’t go away.

“Baby boy?... Bambi?” He asked hesitantly.

All Wade got in response was a light grunt. “Do you remember what you said before?”

“What?” Peter whispered through clouded sleep.

Taking a deep breath, Wade asked, “Do you remember saying you loved me?”

His question was met with silence in the darkness. Gulping, Wade glanced down at the boy who was no longer moving. Scarred fingers moved to gently brush against skin as pale as the moon outside. Wade ducked his head down to contently inhale Peter’s scent. The boy smelled amazing, and it made Wade’s toes curl. Despite his denials to Peter, Wade was really fucking horny. All he wanted to do was get off, and just looking down at Peter was bringing Wade to the edge.

Fighting down the urges, Wade whispered, “Baby boy?”

Again, he was met with nothing but silence. Mustering up the courage, Wade continued, “I love you too my precious goofball.”

His declaration was met with a loud snore, and Wade couldn’t be happier. Wade would do anything for the young man in his arms, even deal with blue balls. So, with a heart full of love and the voices debating on whether or not to sneak off to the bathroom to jack off, Wade passed out alongside his Peter.

…

When Wade woke up, it was officially Valentine’s Day. Beside him, Peter was still fast asleep, and Wade took a moment to stare at the boy whose skin glowed like warm honey in the sunlight through the curtains. His hair was a complete wreck, and small snores came out of bright pink puckered lips. Wade ran a hand through that soft hair and relished in the feeling before he cracked his back and stood up. 

It was the supposed most romantic day of the year, and his baby boy deserved something special. Wade had a lot planned.

Making his way out of the bedroom, Wade moved to the kitchen and threw on an apron. Rummaging through freshly stocked cabinets, he pulled out various ingredients and began to make pancakes. The room was warm from the sunlight and the voices were calm for once. If Wade could die, he was pretty sure that Heaven would be like this.

20 minutes later, Wade had a plate stacked high with blueberry pancakes on a serving tray with a tall glass of orange juice. Beside the orange juice were two Tylenol pills that Wade was sure Peter would need. Not that he would admit it, but Wade made sure to arrange the blueberries in the shape of a smiley face on the top pancake for his baby boy. Glancing at the clock on the stove to see it was around 10:00am, Wade took the tray and carried it back to the bedroom.

Setting the tray to the side of the bed, Wade walked over to the still sleeping boy and pressed a light kiss on those gorgeous lips. Peter laid limp for a few moments before he stirred underneath Wade’s touch and gently reciprocate the kiss. Feeling his lover’s movement, Wade pulled away with a wide smile and gently ran a finger down a smooth cheek.

“You hungover? Hungry?”

Peter winced and nodded his head before rubbing his eyes with closed fists. Wade smiled at the action and pulled away to grab the tray. Placing the food in Peter’s lap, Wade sat at his feet and watched the younger man’s eyes light up. “It’s a smiley face!” Peter exclaimed excitedly.

Unable to resist, Wade shot him a devious smile. “It isn’t half as delicious as your own smile.”

Without the liquid courage, Peter was back to the bumbling mess that Wade cherished. The cheek that Wade was stroking earlier turned bright red, and self-conscious eyes looked down as Peter ignored the comment and tucked into the pancakes.

After a few minutes of watching Peter chow down on his food and chug his orange juice, Wade couldn’t help the tension building his head from not speaking. “Happy Valentine’s Day baby boy. This is kind of my first one, so if I fuck it up, I’m sorry.”

Peter swallowed the food in his mouth and shot Wade a smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day Wade. You made me pancakes. Can’t mess anything up with pancakes.” He then added, “Aren’t you hungry though?”

Wade shrugged. “The only food I want to taste right now is you.”

The blush on Peter’s face deepened, but he didn’t fight the comment. Wade reflected back on Peter’s desperation last night, and curiosity burned in his mind. He couldn’t help but wonder how much Peter remembered of the night before and if he still wanted them to sleep together. Now wasn’t the time though, not when Peter had syrup on his cheek and that innocent look in his eyes.

So, Wade chastised himself for his sexualization and moved to get up and go to his closet to get his first gift to start the holiday off right for his baby boy. Ignoring the confused look, Wade pulled out a small box that was poorly wrapped in shiny red paper and had a drawing of the two men in sharpie on the top. In the drawing, Wade had an arm slugged around Peter who was giving a peace sign. Peter, having finished his pancakes, set the tray aside and cocked his head to the side with intense curiosity in his eyes. More than a little insecure, Wade handed the package to Peter and gave his world a small smile.

“This isn’t the last gift, but I figured I would start the day properly.”

Peter bit his lip and nodded his head. Delicate fingers gently took off the wrapping paper being sure not to rip the drawing. Opening the small box, Peter’s eyes went wide and he let out a small gasp.

“W-what is this?”

“It’s a key to this place. I want you to be able to feel like you can come and go whenever you want here. I’d give you a key to all of my places, but I don’t think your keychain is big enough, so we will start with this.”

The nervousness that built up inside of Wade disappeared as thin arms wrapped around his shoulders, and Peter pulled the larger man into a tight hug. Wade responded immediately and returned the hug.  
With his face buried in Wade’s neck, Peter said, “Thank you Wade.” 

Wade hugged back even tighter. “Of course, my Peter. Don’t worry there is plenty more in store today. I’m going to give you the best day of your life.”

After a very serious make out session and the two boys showering, Wade put on his best pair of jeans and forced Peter into more of his own clothing. In the pocket of the sweatpants, Peter pulled out a bracelet Wade had hidden. It was a simple braided silver chain with a small charm that looked like a mini sword, or katana as Wade explained in detail. Wade kept his head turned away as he told Peter that he bought it to remind Peter that Wade would always keep him safe. 

He had to hold back his own tears while Peter cried at the explanation and demanded that Wade help him put it on immediately.

The far too cheesy scene was followed by more kissing until Wade managed to drag Peter out of the apartment. His mind kept repeating the mantra that they could do more later, and that Peter deserved romance before anything else happened. So, he buried his desires and drug a happy Peter to the movie theater where the two men watched the latest film over a giant tub of popcorn and lots of overpriced candy. 

During the movie, Wade held Peter’s hand to keep himself grounded and continuously snuck kisses during the less exciting points of the movie. Because it was relatively early, the theater was pretty empty, so no one bothered them.

After the movie, Wade treated Peter to a late lunch at a local café and paid the waitstaff there generously to sing a cheesy love song to a red-faced Peter as they brought out a small cake. Peter thanked everyone profusely, and Wade just watched the scene with an amused smile. Full of expensive sandwiches and delicious red velvet cake, the two men stumbled back to the apartment complex where Peter found his next surprise. 

The doorman, who was thankfully different from the man Peter harassed last night, stood there waiting with a ridiculously large stuffed bear, which he immediately relinquished to a gaping Peter. A creamy vanilla color furred bear stood at a whopping 9 feet fall, and Peter was diminished by its size. It took a long time for Wade to find a stuffed animal that was good enough for Peter, and when he saw the giant one with a pair of glasses and a bowtie, he knew this bear was perfect.

Wade couldn’t see the look on Peter’s face underneath the bear, but he felt a strong sense of satisfaction as he heard Peter whisper under his breath, “Oh my God he is so cute.” 

Thankfully, sober Peter was less of an environmentalist because he was more than fine with using the elevator to lug the bear up to Wade’s apartment. During the elevator ride, the two men agreed to call the bear Bob. After he dropped off the bear on the couch, Peter gave Wade this indescribable look before he literally ran and jumped on Wade wrapping thin legs around his waist. Giving Wade a chaste kiss, he smiled before saying, “Thank you for everything. Really, thank you so much. I feel so bad. I didn’t get you anything. I didn’t think that this would be your kind of holiday.”

Wade chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. “You are the only gift I want.”

At that, he leaned in and pressed another kiss to Peter’s lips. The younger man responded eagerly and let his mouth open with the kiss. Wade gently explored his mouth with his tongue before Peter pulled back. “Wade? Do you remember what I said last night?”

He wasn’t expecting that. “Yes, I do baby boy.”

Peter looked at him for a moment like he was trying to muster up the courage and said, “I still want to… if you do of course.”

Yeah, he definitely wasn’t expecting that.

Wade let out a low growl and pressed wet lips to a worried forehead. “Of course, I want to Petey pie. Are you sure though? There’s no pressure.”

Peter gave Wade the most serious look he ever saw on the boy, and Wade felt his throat dry. “I want to do this with you Wade… I trust you.”

With those words hanging in the air, Peter leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Wade’s lips a lot more slowly this time. Intimacy screamed from the kiss. Wade responded to the act with earnest. It wasn’t in Paris and Wade didn’t have any candles lit, but everything in this moment felt right to Wade, and he knew they both desperately wanted this. So, strong hands carried Peter to the bedroom and delicately placed the younger man on the bed.

He let the voices take the lead as he took off his shirt and moved to press kisses to Peter’s neck. The younger man writhed beneath him, and Wade impatiently forced Peter to sit up, so he could take off his own shirt after seeing his glasses to the side. Wade latched onto Peter’s neck and bit until there was a dark mark next to the hickey he made last night. He then trailed his lips down Peter’s chest being sure to suck tenderly on each of his nipples. The buds darkened with the attention. Meanwhile, Peter moaned encouragements beneath him and thrust his hips up in desperation every time Wade’s lips touched a particularly sensitive area of skin.

Dipping his tongue into Peter’s bellybutton, Wade gently cupped Peter’s hardened member through his pants before tugging them down his legs. Peter’s cock rose with attentiveness looking for attention, which Wade was happy to give. The older man moved down and took Peter in his mouth in one swift movement.

Bobbing his head, Wade listened as Peter fell apart beneath him.

As he felt Peter being brought close to the edge, Wade pulled away with a final lick to the underside of Peter’s cock. Wade tasted the salty musk on his tongue. He looked up to see the younger man staring at him with wide eyes and heavy breathing. 

Ignoring all of his desire to just plunge right in, Wade scooted up the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. Twirling the container in his hands, he shot Peter a grin and asked, “You sure you want this? Are you sure you’re ready?”

Peter closed his eyes for a moment before shyly nodding his head. “I want you so much daddy. I-I cleaned this morning, so I’m ready.”

The word ‘daddy’ set Wade off. It was something that Peter only used when they were fooling around, and it never failed to push him over the edge. A possessive growl ripped through his chest, and Wade leaned down to suck another mark to Peter’s hip. Pulling back to look at his handiwork, Wade smirked as he popped open the cap on the bottle of lube and coated his fingers generously.

“Okay my baby boy. Let daddy take care of you.”

Peter groaned and once again thrust his hips up. Wade reveled in the other man’s movement as he placed a pillow under Peter’s hips for an easier angle. “Are you going t-to stretch me?” A nervous voice asked.

Wade looked up in surprise. “Of course. I’m going to make sure you’re nice and ready.”

“Okay, I-I looked it up. Did research, and I was just wondering.” Peter said with relief at Wade’s response.

His baby boy was going to destroy Wade. Of fucking course Peter Parker would be the only boy in the world to research how to have sex. Wade felt like laughing and cooing simultaneously at his perfect boy. With a newfound confident desire to just make Peter stop worrying and actually enjoy himself, he circled a lubed-up finger around Peter’s rim for a few moments before gently sliding it in. He went slowly and forced himself to wait as Peter tensed up around him.

“Relax baby boy.” He found himself grunting.

Wade allowed himself to enjoy the soft velvety texture of Peter’s insides as he waited for the other boy to relax. Finally, he felt the walls loosen around his finger, and Wade began to gently thrust his enclosed digit. Soon, Peter’s whimpers turned to moans and he was asking for another finger, which Wade was happy to do. Adding another large amount of lube, Wade carefully pressed another finger past the rim again. The two went through the same process as with the first finger until Peter began rocking his hips with Wade’s thrusts and moaning. 

A similar process happened with the third finger until Peter was an absolute wreck and was begging for Wade to just hurry up and fuck him.

Desperate to please his baby boy, Wade took out his fingers and reached in the drawer for a condom. However, his action was stopped with a small hand gripping his extended wrist. “What are you doing?” Peter asked.

“Just getting a condom baby boy. Don’t worry, I’ll be inside soon.”

Peter seemed to contemplate something for a moment as he worried his lip. “Do you have to daddy?”

A chuckle escaped Wade’s lips. “What do you mean?”

“I-I’m clean, and I want to feel you completely.” A shy voice answered as Peter covered his red face with his hand in embarrassment.

Peter Parker was absolutely perfect. Afraid to mortify the boy anymore, Wade moved back down Peter’s body and squeezed out a ridiculous amount of lube as he lathered his own hardened member. “You ready baby boy?” Wade asked as he lined his hips up with Peter’s hole and let his member graze the puckered rim.

The younger boy nodded eagerly and jutted his hips downwards. “Please daddy.”

‘Please’ coming from Peter’s lips sounded so similar to his cries of desperation last night, and Wade had all the encouragement he needed to slowly inch his way inside. Peter was so fucking tight, and Wade knew he wasn’t going to last long in the magnificent heat. Still, he continued his slow movement, rubbing Peter’s thigh with one of his hands to try and get him to relax. Slowly, the two worked together until Wade was balls deep inside of Peter. He forced himself not to move his hips as he watched Peter try to get his breathing under control.

“Okay, baby boy?” He asked through clenched teeth when a few minutes went by.

“Y-Yeah. You can move.” Peter responded after a few more moments of deep breathing.

Wade pulled his hips out and began to thrust in and out of Peter trying to be gentle as the young man squirmed from the intrusion. Eventually, he snapped his hips at a certain angle and Peter jerked with surprise and a loud moan. The older man felt a knowing grin spread across his face at the sound of Peter’s cries.

“M-more.” The younger man begged.

All too eager to please, Wade continued his thrusts with more eagerness being sure to align his hips correctly so he could continue to brush against Peter’s prostate. Peter writhed at every thrust and soon Wade heard, “I’m going to…”

“Come for me.” Wade said eagerly moving his hand to grasp Peter’s member between them and stroke him in time to his own thrusts. Within a couple of minutes, Peter cried out and warm white liquid coated Wade’s hand. He stroked Peter through his release and found himself teetering near the edge at the sight. “Baby boy I’m going to come.”

“You can come inside me, daddy.” Peter said with tears in his eyes and flushed cheeks. His words sent Wade over the edge, and with a few more jerks of his hips, he found himself shooting his load into Peter’s hole. 

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Wade milked out his release before collapsing on top of Peter who was still breathing very heavily. Placing an exhausted kiss to parted lips, Wade sighed and let his head fall against Peter’s neck.

The two men simply held each other as Wade gently pulled his softening member out of Peter and stroked the boy’s arms to comfort him. Eventually, Peter broke the silence. “W-was it good?”

He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a tired laugh. “Did you like it baby boy? That’s all that matters.”

“Yeah, it felt amazing. Better than I thought. I figured it would hurt a lot more than it did, and then you hit that spot...” Peter trailed off with a dazed look on his face.

Wade shrugged with satisfaction. He knew that he spent a ridiculous amount of time prepping Peter, and it was more than worth it. The man wanted his baby boy to feel nothing but happiness with his first time. “It was amazing for me too. You are perfect.”

Peter gave him a wide smile, and Wade rolled off the smaller boy to lay at his side. Turning his head, he shot Peter a matching smile. The warmth inside of him felt like an overflowing pot, and Wade couldn’t stop himself from saying, “I love you Peter.”

A wave of fear crashed into Wade as soon as the words escaped his lips. Sure, he had mumbled it to the boy before while he slept and Peter said it last night drunk, but this was different. The sun was still up and there was no darkness to shelter either man from the truth of their feelings. Peter looked as surprised as Wade was afraid. Both their fears and uncertainty seemed to evaporate, however, as a huge smile broke out across Peter’s face.

“I love you too Wade.”

With those words, Wade felt whole. He was with the man that he loved more than anyone else in the world, and life felt complete. Rough lips pressed a gentle kiss to smooth skin and Wade found himself chanting the words he longed to say for weeks. “I love you baby boy. I love you my Peter.”

Peter simply giggled and responded that he loved him too every time Wade said the words. Eventually, the younger man broke Wade’s chant with a simple question. “So, was this a good Valentine’s Day?”

Wade nodded eagerly and shot Peter a wink. He figured now was the best time to tell Peter about his surprise for Peter’s aunt. “Best day of my life. It isn’t over yet though baby boy. I have a few more surprises for you... I also got Aunt May a car. Want to get Chinese takeout for dinner and watch cartoons?”

“Wait, what?” Peter exclaimed obviously picking up on the words Wade had hoped he wouldn’t hear right away. 

Wade at least had the decency to look sheepish. “She needed a car, and I found something that gets good mileage. It should have been delivered there by now. You aren’t allowed to check your phone yet though because I’m afraid of her, but it’s all paid off and everything. Now she doesn’t have to worry about catching 3 subways to get to work.”

“Wade, why did you get Aunt May a car?” Peter asked with an exasperated tone.

“It’s a holiday.” Wade said with a smirk and a look of indifference. Luckily for Wade, Peter really must love him because the younger man let the issue drop with a roll of his eyes.

“Fine but you have to be the one to explain it to her, and no hiding behind me. Also, I want dumplings.” He added with a changing of the subject. Wade gulped that the realization that he would have to face Aunt May’s wrath but nodded in agreement.

Peter was absolutely perfect, and Wade was never going to let him go. He couldn’t wait to tell the boy that his big gift for Peter was getting him enough money where he could quit his job and possibly go to a better school (not to mention spend more time with him), but Wade figured he better wait a little until Peter calmed down about the car. After all, Wade was sneaky enough to know when to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy and I also apologize for any mistakes you may find or errors that may upset you. On a different note, I don't have COVID (Yay!). Just a regular illness with some pneumonia. Writing has become my outlet, and I promise that despite that it is taking me a little over a week to update, I am always working on this story. I love you all for reading and I adore every comment that I receive, even if I may not get to them all because my attention span is a mess right now. Everyone please stay safe out there! These are scary times, but I hope you can find some comfort in a little Spideypool loving :)


	13. Alcoholic Band-Aid

Peter spent approximately two hours that evening debating with Wade when the older man abruptly sprung the suggestion on him that he should quit his job and focus on school right before he was supposed to go home. Wade kept insisting that he could help support Aunt May, and Peter could just take more classes and work to get his degree instead of splitting his time and not reaching his optimum possible success. 

It was incredibly frustrating for Peter, and it wasn’t that he didn’t know that Wade had plenty of money. Honestly, it was more of the fact that Peter was terrified. He was scared of the fact that yes, Wade was there now, but deep down he wasn’t sure if Wade would always want to stick around and be with him. Sure, Wade obviously had declarations of love and devotion now for him, but what if he woke up someday and decided that Peter was not enough.

If Peter didn’t even think he was worthy enough to be taken care of, how could Wade possibly maintain the idea that he was?

The thought of losing Wade scared Peter more than any upcoming bills, and when the thought that he could possibly leave entered Peter’s mindset, the idea of Wade leaving burrowed into his head like a gopher digging a never-ending hole. So, for Peter, the debate became less about quitting work and more of a reassurance to himself that Wade was going to stick around if he did put his full trust in the man.

Wade in his infinite ability to read Peter’s mind like a book must have sensed this because he grabbed Peter’s hand towards the end of their talk and told him that the bracelet, he had given Peter earlier that day was more than just jewelry. It was a promise that Wade was going to stick around and always be there to take care of him, as long as Peter let him.

Overall, the conversation resulted in a lot of tears on Peter’s part and Wade adding to his argument by stating the fact that he also wanted the ability to spend more time with Peter, and him not working and simultaneously going to school would help this. 

In the end, the two came up with a compromise. Peter agreed to cut his hours back at the coffee shop significantly, and Wade would send Aunt May monthly payments as long as Peter continued to do well in school (which was a given, but Peter appreciated adding some type of clause to the agreement). 

Also, after much more debating, Peter agreed to start looking at scholarships for better schools where he could get a more challenging education. Wade made him agree that if he did find a scholarship at a school he really wanted to attend, he would help pay for his education. However, Peter insisted that when he did complete his education, he would pay Wade back every cent.

When Peter voiced his concerns that he was taking advantage of Wade’s finances, the older man literally laughed in his face and told Peter that just being with him more than made up for it.

Truthfully, the compromise was more Peter caving into almost everything than an actual negotiation. Looking at the smile full of pride and happiness on Wade’s face when they finished talking made Peter feel like he didn’t really lose. That smile was worth everything. Not to mention the fact that Peter was actually really excited at the prospect of being able to attend a school with competent professors who actually could teach him things he didn’t already know and provide him with a decent education. His current college wasn’t really accomplishing that.

So, with the verbal agreement in the air, Peter and Wade called up Dopinder and went home to Aunt May’s with Peter’s new bracelet heavy on his wrist with a promise of love and safety, a key that burned like fire in his pocket, and the giant bear riding along in the front seat. 

Dopinder honestly flipped out when he saw the bear, and he spent the entire car ride home lightly stroking the soft fur and telling Mr. Pool that it was the coolest thing ever. About two minutes into the drive, Peter saw Wade whip out his phone and purchase another giant bear. The one he bought, however, had white fur and a bandana around its neck. Peter had a feeling that Dopinder was going to be getting a nice surprise in a few days.

As soon as the two men stepped through the door, Aunt May flipped out. Peter had honestly thought the yelling was justified. A new stove and tv were one thing, but a car was a big deal. Especially a car that apparently cost over 50 thousand. Anyone in their right mind would have been weirded out about that. 

Poor overwhelmed Aunt May stood and yelled at the two men for a solid ten minutes about wasting money and not taking their relationship so fast before she let out a sigh and told Peter to take his new bear to his room and not come out until she comes in and gets him. Seeing the crazed look in her eye, he didn’t have the heart to argue over the fact that he was 18 and far beyond the age of being sent to his room as a punishment.

Peter sat in his room and waited for 45 minutes and 23 seconds. While sitting at the foot of his bed with shaky hands, he counted every breath he took. 772 breaths escaped his lungs.

Every terrible scenario ran through his head between those breaths. He was terrified of Aunt May being angry with Wade. Peter didn’t want her to be upset. He understood how Wade could be seen as someone who is overwhelming and frankly a little bit crazy, but Peter genuinely believed that all of Wade’s intentions were good. He was also really scared that despite their talk earlier, Wade would get fed up with the interrogation and just leave the apartment, and Peter, in the process. Still, every raise of voice he heard from Aunt May in the living room just made Peter even more tense.

When his aunt finally came to collect him, she had a smile on her face that only eased some of the tension in Peter’s shoulders. Still, she said, “C’mon let’s have some tea and talk for a bit.”

Biting his lip, Peter nodded and followed her out of the room.

Walking out, Peter saw Wade stretched on the couch with a bright smile on his face that melted away the rest of his nerves. Unable to control himself, Peter picked up his speed and fell into Wade’s arms who returned his hug with enthusiasm.

Peter had no idea what the two talked about, but apparently everything was okay, so he wasn’t going to complain.

As Aunt May brought out the tray of their usual mugs to the pair who were still cuddled up on the couch, Peter couldn’t help but be reminded of that first night he met Wade. The rush of the memory caused a fond look to cross his face as he reached out and grabbed his favorite mug from the tray.

When the three settled down, Aunt May said, “Peter, you know Uncle Ben and I met when I was still in high school, right?”

Confusion grazed his eyes as Peter nodded in acknowledgement.

“Well, to tell you the truth looking back, I think that I loved him from the first time I saw him sitting in class. He had this shaggy hair and Mr. Rivers couldn’t stand his attitude. I thought he was perfect. We got married right out of high school, you know, and I never regretted that.” Her eyes watered as she continued, “I told you to take it slow, but I guess I am kind of a hypocrite because I never followed my own advice. My mother used to tell me the same thing. Never rush into things. Take your time. It’s so easy to say it to someone else, but love has a funny way of changing things for yourself.”

Peter felt his own eyes beginning to tear up with his aunt’s passionate words.

“Anyways, I just want you to know I love you so much, and I support you both. I wish Wade didn’t waste his money on me, but we talked about it and I understand why he is, though I know he knows I think he’s an idiot. We talked about it in detail though, and he knows no more big purchases for me unless he talks about it to me first. You, on the other hand, are a different story. It would be wrong of me to step in between the two of you. However, he does know that if he hurts you, I will kill him.” 

Peter snorted at that through the tears. 

“He also knows that you aren’t the type of boy who needs a lot of fancy and expensive things to be happy, but we discussed his finances, and apparently he just likes spoiling people. So, there isn’t much I can do but scowl him. At the end of the day, though, I trust you Peter. I respect you so much for the man you have become. When he told me about the college thing, I nearly cried. Your brain is being wasted at that school, I knew that, and I can’t fight someone who wants to give you a better opportunity than I can. No matter what, you just do what makes you happy, and I know he makes you happy. Ben would be so proud of you. You are my world, Peter, and I am really happy to know that you’ve found someone to take care of you.”

A sigh escaped her lips, and she shot Peter a wide smile. “Okay, enough sappy stuff. Let’s talk about schools.”

Before she could continue, Peter hopped off of the couch and knocked his knee against the coffee table before pulling his Aunt May into a tight hug. Thin arms wrapped around him in response, and Peter inhaled the sweet scent of her floral perfume keeping him grounded in the moment. He has been saying it for years, but he really does have the best aunt in the world.

“I love you.” Peter whispered with a crack in his voice.

“I know sweetie. I love you too. Now c’mon, let’s drink some tea and talk about some science colleges.”

Chuckling, Peter nodded enthusiastically in agreement before going to sit back down next to Wade. Peter and Aunt May chatted about the positives and negatives about different schools with Wade chipping in every once and a while. The entire scene was so domestic, and it made Peter so happy. The longer that he discussed school, the more excited he was over the prospect of being able to actually attend a good school with an accredited STEM program the next available semester. It was a conversation that he never thought he would have been able to have, and it was all because of Wade.

His bracelet jingled on his wrist when he reached for Wade’s hand, and the sound was like a song of their story together. Peter was sure that the happiness in his heart was going to explode through his chest.

Of course, for Peter Parker, all happiness eventually comes to an end.

A couple of weeks after the evening of tea and discussions of education, Peter found himself having one of his rare evenings alone with Aunt May at work and Wade at a job. He resigned to a relaxing evening in watching tv and working on scholarship applications. Adorned in favorite black sweatpants and plain white t-shirt, Peter was curled up on the couch with the news on the flat screen and his laptop comfortably on his lap.

Halfway through his first application, the news alert appeared on the television.

There was an attack in New York. Some evil Italian guy with a corny cape named Count Nefaria was terrorizing the city. A lot of the so-called Avengers were there fighting him off. After figuring out that the battle was nowhere near the apartment or his aunt’s workplace, he watched with halfhearted interest mixed with disgust. From the news camera’s point of view, Peter could tell that there was a lot of damage and causalities already. He mourned for the loss of lives the so-called superheroes were unable to save, and he felt himself sneer when Iron Man touched down and began shooting blasts at the villain. Of course, he was involved.

Then he saw Deadpool. Standing right between Captain America and Iron Man, Peter watched as Wade fired shot after shot at the caped evil man with a smirk obviously underneath the mask. At one point during the battle, Wade had stopped firing his guns and looked like he was talking with Iron Man.

Peter’s stomach curled, and he forced himself to turn off the television.

Wade was working with the Avengers and talking to Iron Man. Despite knowing how much Peter despised superheroes, Wade was working and talking to them like he did it on a regular basis. Peter knew that he was being irrational, and Wade being there was probably saving countless lives, but Peter couldn’t help but feel betrayed.

After years of hating even the concept of superheroes, it was gutting to see the man he really loved working alongside them.

Playing into his knowingly childish feelings, Peter let out a moan before furiously wiping the tears off his face and taking his phone off of the coffee table. With only one desire and destination in mind, Peter quickly sent out a text before running to get his shoes.

P- Hey can you come pick me up?

D- No problem, be there in 10!

10 minutes later, Peter was locking up the apartment and running down the stairs to get into the back of Dopinder’s cab thanking the universe that Wade had given him the number in case Peter ever needed a ride somewhere.

Sliding into the back seat, he noticed the giant bear sitting in the front seat next to Dopinder with broken amusement. Wade did end up getting Dopinder his own bear. The man shot Peter a wide smile before noticing Peter’s wet eyes with a confused look. Peter gave a feeble attempt of a smile in return.

“Hey Dopinder, can you take me to Sister Margaret’s?” Peter asked with a wavering voice.

“Of course, Mr. Peter, and may I say you look great today.” Dopinder responded with such kindness that it made Peter bite his lip in frustration before mumbling a polite ‘thank you, you too’.

He knew this was ridiculous. Wade’s job was taking care of people like that stupid villain, but he couldn’t help it. Seeing Wade next to the man who caused Peter years of mental anguish hit a nerve within him that he couldn’t shake off. 

The entire car ride, Dopinder engaged Peter in a nice one-sided conversation where he vented his usual frustrations of his love life with Gita. Peter nodded along when appropriate but found himself mostly focused on his own inner turmoil. 

Finally, the cab pulled up to the mercenary bar, and Peter watched with curiosity as Dopinder stepped out of the vehicle alongside Peter before locking the door behind him. Acknowledging his confused look, the older man shot Peter a smile and a shrug.

“I work here sometimes.”

With wide eyes, Peter nodded his head and followed the happy man into the building. The familiar smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol, and iron scented blood wafted to his nose, and Peter felt himself visibly relax. Despite how upset he was, the smell reminded him of Wade, and the scent had subconsciously become very therapeutic to the younger man. 

Sighing, Peter followed Dopinder up to the bar and plopped himself on a barstool watching an occupied Weasel debate with one of the other patrons about effective stalking and weaponry techniques. The discussion looked very heated, and it wasn’t until Weasel burst out laughing did Peter feel a sense of relief that no one was going to get punched in front of him. Dopinder stood beside him looking amused at his apparent boss’ exchange.

Eventually Weasel walked over to the pair with wide and confused eyes when he recognized Peter tucked away. He looked like he had no idea why Peter was there, and frankly Peter didn’t have a clue either, but he just knew that this was the right place for him throw his pity party.

“What the fuck are you doing here Bambi eyes?” The long haired man asked with amusement.

Peter bit his lip as he debated his response. He knew that Weasel would just tell Wade right if Peter admitted that he was upset right away, and he knew that he should be the one to eventually talk to Wade about his conflicted feelings. At the same time, Weasel was a very observant person and could probably see right through Peter’s bullshit if he tried lying.

So, he settled on a half-truth. “I saw something on the news that bothered me, and I needed a drink.”

Nervous eyes watched for Weasel’s reaction. Thankfully, he seemed to accept this as he nodded his head and grabbed Peter a drink from underneath the bar while rambling, “I hate the news. Only information about the world that I need are from the guys who pass in and out those doors. You’re lucky I’m the only guy who’d serve your twink ass.”

With an afterthought he added, “Dopinder go clean the bathroom. Mitchell threw up earlier. You’ll never be a mercenary if you just keep standing around, young padawan!”

The tanner man let out a sigh and shot Peter a fake eyeroll and a devious smile before hustling towards the direction of the restroom. Watching the older man walk away, Peter began nursing his drink before turning back to Weasel who was watching him with knowing eyes.

Those eyes made Peter squirm in his seat from intimidation, but Weasel did not press him further. Instead, he sighed and rested his elbows on the bar. Taking a moment to look around, Peter noticed that the bar was a lot less full than the night he came here with Wade, which was a huge relief because Peter didn’t want to deal with a huge crowd. The few who were in the bar were huddled with their respective comrades and groups and looked like they had no desire to cause trouble. There was only one other patron sitting at the bar, and he was an older looking man with a long white beard who looked like he was snoring in his seat. So, there wasn’t really any kind of threat to Peter, and he felt even more of the tension leave his shoulders.

Across the bar from Peter, Weasel kept his eyes on the younger boy and his observations. When Peter turned to once again face him, Weasel winked and raised a drink towards Peter’s saying, “Cheers. You look like you need this.”

So, the mismatched pair drank and talked the evening away.

Through the power of alcohol and Weasel’s easygoing demeanor, Peter felt himself succumbing to the gentle melody of comfortable drunkenness. Thankfully, with the bar relatively empty except for the occasional clientele, Weasel had plenty of time to indulge Peter and his drunken fantasies. Anyone who bothered the two was sent to Dopinder who was eventually allowed behind the bar to serve drinks while his boss was occupied.

Eventually, Peter found himself tipping past the point of no return. The raggedy bar was once again becoming too hot, and he just needed some kind of relief. To quench the irritation, he tugged at his white shirt to expose pale collarbones to the air, and he used his other hand to lightly fan his face. More subconsciously than anything else, but Peter did start to feel better. However, the barstool had eventually started to feel uncomfortable, so he opted to hop up and sit crisscross on the bar itself to relieve his irritation.

With awkward limbs, he situated himself as comfortably as possible facing Weasel and balancing his beer in his hand while the older man burst out laughing and backed up to avoid a possible kick in the head from one of Peter’s flailing limbs.

“You have officially had too many, kid.”

Peter shrugged and gave a small smile. He didn’t feel like he had too many. It felt like he was freer than he had been all day. All the insecurities of Wade were free from his head, and Peter felt like he was living in the moment for once.

“I feel like the wind racing beyond the clouds.” He said to Weasel to try and put words to his indescribable feeling.

His response only caused Weasel to cackle more. “Bambi, this isn’t a fucking poetry club. No one gives a shit about fancy words. Just say you’re drunk.”

“Okay I’m drunk.” Peter said easily before finishing off the drink in his hand.

Weasel carefully handed him another one being sure to open it beforehand because Peter was past the point of being able to do it on his own. When Weasel was sure that he had a firm grip on the drink, he slammed his hands on either side of Peter’s body before capturing his chin and tilting it to look into his eyes.

“Wade’s going to kill me. Fuck me.”

“No thanks.” Peter said quickly before erupting in unintentional giggles, which caused Weasel to join in and shoot him a wink.

“I’m serious kid. He’s not going to be happy that I let you get all drunk and vulnerable and shit without him.” He said between chuckles.

Those words sobered Peter up. Unthinkingly, Peter mumbled, “Well he does stuff I’m not happy about either, so it evens out.” His words were followed by a deep chug of the cool beer to numb the pain of the words. However, Weasel wasn’t going to let it go this time.

“What are you on about kid? I’m pretty sure that fuckface would murder everyone in New York if it meant you’d be happy.”

With the word ‘nothing’ on the tip of his tongue, he took one look at analytical eyes and knew the answer wouldn’t pass as acceptable. Groaning as dramatically as possible, he licked his legs out to fall on either side of Weasel and pondered his words.

“I-I have some issues with superheroes, and he was with them today. He knows I hate ‘em, especially the one, but he was still there anyways, and I know there’s no rationalization behind it, but it really bothers me.” 

Peter regretted his vulnerable words before he finished saying them, but there was no going back. Truthfully, there was a sense of relief that came with talking to Weasel. The man was so easygoing and at the same time intelligent, and Peter felt comfortable with him from the first time he saw him.

Weasel nodded his head understandingly. “I’m not going to pretend I have any clue how the fuck you’re feeling, but I do know that avocado face wouldn’t hurt you if he had any control over the situation. If he was working with the goody two-shoe bastards, there was probably a reason behind it. I haven’t ever seen him like someone this much, not even Vanessa.” His voice trailed off in thought, and Peter pondered the words.

He knew Weasel was right. 

Of course, it all made sense, but irrational thoughts and logic were not known for making sense. So, supposedly intellectually superior Peter resigned to wallow in self-pity. “I want to stay sad.” He told Weasel matter of fact tone.

Weasel gave him a suspicious look, but never one to butt into other people’s business, he shrugged his shoulders and gave Peter a cocked smile. “Then you can be sad with me kid.”

Suspiciously, however, Peter watched as he flipped open a phone from a pocket and sent out a quick message. Sensing his skepticism, Weasel merely shrugged his shoulders and said, “Just getting in touch about a job cutie. No need to worry your Bambi eyes.”

Too drunk to pay it much more attention, Peter nodded in acceptance and engaged Weasel in a conversation about possible colleges he was looking into. He sat comfortably on the bar, and Weasel switched between running to the side and serving other patients and leaning around the boy with flushed cheeks and a twisted tongue.

Around Peter the noises became dull, and the smell of alcohol drenched his nose, which was frankly a relief from the body odor and consistent smell of death. Weasel’s skin was warm, feeling immensely comforting against his own. The touch felt like that of a long-lost brother, and Peter couldn’t help but lean into it for security. 

All good things must come to an end, however, and Peter’s good time was ruined by a booming voice disrupting the bar’s atmosphere. “Weasel, get the FUCK off of him.”

Peter didn’t need to turn to see who burst through the heavy door to know who it was. Weasel laughed at Wade’s anger, but he immediately held his hands up in defense. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Wade swiftly creep up behind him and wrap the younger man in a possessive grip around the waist. Unsure of what else to do, Peter quickly downed the rest of his beer and kept his eyes trained forward on an amused Weasel watching the exchange.

Wade on the other hand was not taking the hint. 

Somewhere on his journey to Peter, the older man must have taken off his mask because Peter felt direct heat against his neck from Wade’s breath that made his stomach twist. Still, the sadness won out over the superficial pleasure, and Peter kept his mouth shut and refused to show any sort of reaction to the touch.

He sensed Wade’s frustration before the “Bambi… Peter.” whined quietly in his ear, and large hands prodded the bare skin of his hips.

Unable to stop his body from reacting, Peter leaned back in the touch slightly, but he managed to keep his gaze cast forward and his mouth stopping from responding. Wade must have finally become impatient to Peter’s lack of response because Peter heard Wade’s chest rumble in frustration before his head was forcibly turned with a firm grip to meet worried eyes. 

“Baby boy?” Wade asked with insecurity laced in his tone. Brown eyes looked with worry, and the guilt flooded Peter.

Giving into his desire to love and please the older man, Peter raised a hand to cup scarred skin and let out a small sigh. The touch felt like home. Knowing he needed to say something sooner than later, he bit his lip and spoke quietly, “I need to talk to you.”

Those words hung in the air like an overcast on an otherwise warm day, and Peter’s mind spun in circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the newest chapter. I apologize for any mistakes you make find or anything that may upset you. I just want to say thank you for all of the comments and likes. I swear I read everything, even if I don't get around to commenting. I love you for reading, and I'm super excited for the next chapter. It is going to be intense :) Happy Easter and stay safe my lovely readers!


	14. Red Skin

Despite the drunken haze clouding his vision, Peter could tell that Wade was upset with his words. Even though he didn’t verbally say anything, anger that intermingled with a wave of sadness poured off the larger man’s shoulders as he shot Weasel a look, grabbed Peter, and gently led the younger man to a small apartment above the bar that Peter had no idea existed. During the trip there, Peter took the time to collect his thoughts as he allowed his childish frustrations to fight against his love for Wade.

As the two sat down on an old floral couch smack dab in the center of a dusty room, Wade was sure to leave a noticeable distance between their bodies, and Peter felt every inch like stabs through his heart, but he refused to waver from his anger.

The second that the two were situated, Wade ripped off his mask and gave Peter a look full of indescribable emotions. “What is going on Peter? What do we need to talk about?”

Sighing, Peter replied, “I watched the news today.” Exasperation filled his words.

Wade frowned. “Well I get being upset about the news. I got pretty pissed when they changed the weather report time a few months ago, but I don’t get what that has to do with us.” Confusion laced his words.

“I saw you on the news.” Peter paraphrased.

The confused look remained on Wade’s face as he tried to process Peter’s declaration. After a few bated breaths, understanding overcame a scarred face while Wade’s eyes widened. “Oh Peter, you saw me on the news with those Avenge-nerds.”

Sniffling, Peter desperately wanted another beer to quell his thoughts, but he nodded his head in agreement. Tugging his hair in frustration, he cast his head down and muttered, “You talked to Iron Man.”

“Peter, baby boy, I was on my way home from a job and this crazy villain guy started hurting people. I wasn’t going to intervene, but I just kept thinking about the idea of you being one of those people, and I just had to step in. The Avengers were there, and I helped them.”

Logically speaking, Peter knew that Wade did the right thing and he probably did help a lot of people. However, he couldn’t get the image of Wade talking to Iron Man out of his mind. So, he tilted his head up and frowned.

“You know how I feel about him!” A raspy voice screeched.

“Believe me, I know. I even talked to him afterwards. Fuck, he remembers you, Peter. I brought up what happened, and he just got this sad look in his eyes. He said it changed him, and he started taking the hero thing more seriously. I mean I gave him a few swings, but I saw that change in his fighting. He was so concentrated. Anytime a civilian was in trouble, he was there to help them. I think you really affected him.”

Pressing his lips, Peter pondered Wade’s response. There was no way that the man who helped kill his uncle had actually changed. Iron Man was nothing more than a self-centered jerk who cared more about being a showoff than actually helping people. All any self-proclaimed superhero cared about was looking good, and nothing was going to change Peter’s mind about that. So, he simply kept the frown on his face and shook his head.

“I mean it Peter! Look, believe me, I am by no means a fan of those justice warriors, but they put up a good fight, and they stopped a lot of people from getting hurt. Iron Man and I talked for like an hour after about you. The guy even started tearing up a bit because you messed up that bad.”

“Good.” Peter muttered under his breath.

“He wants to meet with you.” Wade added.

With that, Peter jumped to his feet and felt himself shake with anger. “No way Wade! I never want to see that asshole again.”

“I’m not going to make you. I’m just relaying the message.” Wade lifted his hands in submission.

Groaning, Peter flopped back down on the couch and let his head slam against the back cushions. Turning his head, he looked at Wade with irritation. “I can’t believe you talked to that jerk.”

“I did it for you.” Wade responded with a pout that threatened to melt Peter’s icy heart.

With a sharp exhale, Peter felt his head spinning. The hurt wasn’t going away, but his love and desire to just forgive Wade was trying really hard to win out. He knew Wade wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, but another flashback of Wade chatting with Iron Man forced Peter to stand his ground. Despite sounding immature, Peter just wanted to stay upset about everything.

“If you cared about me, you wouldn’t have talked to him.”

God, Peter knew how ridiculous that sounded, but he couldn’t stop the words from escaping his lips. He meant it though, and he needed Wade to understand his feelings, regardless of how silly they were to anyone else.

“It isn’t like that. I just wanted to help you Peter!” Wade cried out.

“How is talking with someone who has hurt me for so many years helping me?” Peter asked feeling the anger boil under his skin.

“You are still carrying this pain. I saw the opportunity to confront him and I took it.” A defensive Wade replied.

“Look, I get helping people. I’m so glad you did. You’ve probably helped save so many people, and that’s amazing. It’s just him and any self-claimed superhero. I know you don’t say you’re one, but you all worked so well together. You looked like a part of the team, and I know it’s stupid, but it bothered me. I hate superheroes Wade, and you’re not exactly a superhero. However, you’re not not one either.” Alcohol soaked words twisted his tongue as Peter tried to make sense of his thoughts.

“I’m not a hero Peter. I’ve told you that before. I help people when I want to and I am not afraid to get my hands dirty to finish a job. I’ve been trying to do better for you though, and I’ve only been trying to take jobs against really bad men. It feels good to try and do right. I want to do good for you.”

Anger melted away, and Peter felt his love for Wade winning over the anger until Wade just had to add, “Honestly working with other heroes like the Avengers helps that. I know you don’t understand it, but they’re not all bad. You’d honestly love Black Widow; she’s hilarious and is kind of a badass. Cap is really adorable in a naïve kind of way. Iron Man seems to have really changed from what you described. He actually-“

The sound resounded in Peter’s mind before the actual action did. With the echo of the slap filling the room, Peter stared down at his hand in shock. His flesh turned red and tingled from the impact. With wide eyes, he turned his gaze up towards Wade who no longer looked like the Wade he fell in love with.

With dark eyes and a flat line for a mouth, he looked more like Deadpool than Peter had ever seen before.

Immediately, realization swept in and guilt accompanied it in insurmountable amounts. Peter was astonished by his actions. He couldn’t believe that he actually hit Wade. Peter, who could never even bring himself to kill a spider that crawled into his room, actually hit the man he loved more than anything else in this world. The man’s words were just upsetting him so much, and he just wanted Wade to shut up. The situation reminded him of back when he was that young child and he punched Iron Man. However, the feeling that he got from physically lashing out at Wade brought him none of the satisfaction than he got from that hit on Iron Man.

Instead he was left feeling like his stomach was twisting out of control, and the image of Wade’s cold eyes was burned into his brain. Peter sobered up pretty quickly at that.

So, Peter let that guilt drown out his remaining anger as he crawled over to a still Wade and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. “Wade I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that.”

Wade didn’t say anything, he just kept looking at Peter with those dead eyes.

“Please say something. I’m so sorry.” Peter said grabbing Wade’s shoulders and letting a few tears escape his eyes.

Silence met his pleas.

“Say something Wade.” A pleading voice cried out while Peter gently shook Wade’s shoulders in desperation.

After another agonizing pause, Wade finally spoke up. “You actually hit me Peter.”

Water drenched his cheeks as Peter looked down in shame. “I know. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Wade made no attempt to physically move at the sight of Peter crying. Instead, he kept that dead gaze at the boy falling apart in front of him and whispered, “You hit me. After everything I’ve done for you, you hit me.”

As Peter sobbed, Wade added, “Do you even love me?”

Jerking his head up quickly, Peter cast Wade a pleading gaze. “Of course, I do!”

At that, Wade sat up and wrapped his arms in a tight unbreakable grip around Peter before turning his sharp gaze towards watery Bambi brown eyes. With a lifeless tone, he replied, “I don’t really know a lot about love. Fuck, I’m the last person in the world who should be preaching about it. What I do think about love, though, is that you’re supposed to listen to people and fucking trust them. I trust you Peter. I don’t think you’re supposed to fucking hit people you love out of anger either.”

“I do trust you with everything. I’m sorry Wade.”

A twinkle flashed through Wade’s eyes as they narrowed their gaze on Peter. “You trust me with everything, huh?”

“Yes.” Peter replied without hesitation.

He meant it too. Despite his insecurities and his displeasure with Wade associating with people who have caused Peter so much mental anguish, he fell for Wade beyond his powers. He loved the man who took care of him, spent time with him, joked with him, and had never tried to hurt him.

“Well in that case I think you’ve been a very bad boy, Peter. Getting drunk in a dangerous bar alone. Flirting with Weasel. Getting mad at me for helping people. Refusing to listen to my reasoning. Smacking me. All very bad things.” Wade said with a disappointed tone.

Peter didn’t have the heart to bring up the fact that Wade was the one who showed him the ‘dangerous bar’ in the first place, or the fact that he most definitely wasn’t flirting with Weasel. He merely let a sheepish look overcome his face as he nodded in agreement.

“I think you need to be punished then. I’m the only one who’s allowed to be bad.” Wade replied with a dark smirk before pushing Peter back and moving to pull down his pants.

Wade quickly ripped off his gloves and stretched his fingers. The older man forcibly moved to lay Peter across his lap bottom facing upwards. A firm grip fondled his ass as Wade whispered in a more serious tone, “If you want me to stop say ‘red’, okay? Say it now, so I know you understand.”

Confused at what was going on, Peter nodded in agreement and whispered, “Okay, red.”

Wade leaned back and lightly patted Peter’s rear in approval. “Good. Well, bad boys need to be punished for not trusting their Wade’s. 10 should do. I want you to count out loud with me Peter.”

“Count wh-“ Peter tried to ask before the harsh smack to his ass disrupted him. Wade spanked him. The action wasn’t too panful, but Peter felt the embarrassment flood his face red. Twisting his hips, realization overcame him. He was being a bad boy, so Wade was spanking him. Peter couldn’t help but be turned on by the situation as he twisted his hips above Wade’s lap. Remembering the man’s request, he quickly spoke. “One.”

Another hit to his rear, this time a little harder. “Two.”

 _Smack_. The pain in his ass was starting to hurt, as he felt the skin burn from Wade’s hand. “Three.”

Another hit, and Peter gasped out, “Four.”

“You doing okay, baby boy?” Wade asked. His voice was firm, yet Peter could hear the obvious concern underlying his tone. The sound of Wade’s voice helped quell the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. Through all of his actions, Peter could feel Wade’s love for him. This whole situation was an act of trust, and Peter had no desire to fail the love of his life.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Peter replied turning his head slightly to flash Wade a smile that hopefully conveyed all of his desired emotions. He tried to show all of the love, trust, understanding, and care possible in that smile. He needed Wade to know that he understood why this was happening.

It seemed to have worked because Wade flashed him back a matching grin and moved to take the hand resting on his butt to gently cup Peters face. Peter closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss the scarred skin hot from the actions.

“Okay, six more.” Wade said letting his hand sit against Peter’s face for just a moment longer before pulling away and firmly striking Peter’s ass.

“Five.” Peter said with another gasp.

Another smack hit his rear as a reward, and Peter felt his dick continue to harden against Wade. “Six.”

 _Smack_. “Seven.”

 _Smack_. “Eight.”

Peter was a writhing mess in Wade’s lap. His member was achingly hard and leaking against Wade’s leather covered legs. With his arousal, he was vaguely aware of that fact that Wade could tell he was turned on by all of this, but he didn’t care. If anything, the pressing bulge against his stomach was confirmation that he wasn’t alone in this.

 _Smack_. “Nine.”

He barely heard Wade whisper, “One more.” Peter’s heavy breathing filled the room, and he was lost to his primal desire for sexual relief.

 _Smack._ “Ten.”

As soon as the word left his mouth, Wade leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Peter’s bruised rear. The kiss brought a wave of coolness that relieved some of the stinging pain, and Peter breathed out in relief.

“Good boy. You were so strong my baby boy. I’m so proud of you.” Wade said as he gently rotated Peter to lay on his back being sure to move a cushion to lay under his butt to alleviate some of the pain.

Peter looked up at Wade through watery eyes and gave him a relieved smile while basking in the compliments. He was sure that he looked like a wreck with his glasses askew, half naked, hair twisted in all different directions, skin red from excitement and arousal, and his chest heaving while he tried to catch his breath. However, Wade looked at him like he was the most beautiful creature on the planet, and under that gaze, Peter felt like it.

“I love you so fucking much Peter, do you get that? Everything I’m doing ever is because I love you.” Wade declared before pressing a kiss to Peter’s sweaty forehead.

“I know. I love you too. I’m sorry.”

“No more apologizes, you’re forgiven. Now, I think all of that hard work deserves some kind of reward, don’t you?” Wade replied with a teasing tone to his voice.

Peter nodded eagerly. “Yes, please Wade.” His voice practically begged.

As a reward, Wade leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Peter’s lips, which he returned with enthusiasm. A tongue reached out to lick Peter’s lower lip, and he opened his mouth to grant Wade access. The older man explored his mouth with enthusiasm, and Peter felt every inch invaded with Wade’s wet tongue.

With his tongue exploring, Wade moved to wrap a hand around Peter’s throat. The older man pulled back and spoke through heavy breaths. “Do you trust me?”

Just as desperate, Peter responded, “Always.”

With that, the grip around his neck tightened, and breathing became difficult. The sensation turned Peter on even more as he gasped for air.

“Tap my arm three times if you want me to stop baby boy.” Wade said before using his grip on Peter’s neck to rotate them, so Peter was laying on the couch with Wade hovering above him.

Peter’s glasses were taken off his face and laid on the ground before Wade moved to attack his lips once more. He breathed heavily through his nose as he tried to catch his breath through the grip on his neck. The older man ravished his lips, and Peter was left to twitch underneath him.

Just as he started to get lightheaded, Wade pulled away and released his hold on Peter. Peter gasped in air with relief and watched Wade with wide eyes while he yanked Peter’s shirt up to his neck tucking the shirt under his chin. Wade latched his lips onto Peter’s right nipple while his hand moved to fondle the left. Peter was left to grip Wade’s shoulders as he moaned through his sore throat. When he felt like he was on the brink of losing it, Wade pulled away to leave a trail of hickeys down his chest.

The man eventually came face to face with Peter’s throbbing member leaking with pre-come. With raspy words, Peter whispered, “Wade.”

This seemed to be all the encouragement that Wade needed because the man immediately gripped Peter’s cock before taking all of him into his mouth. Wade worked Peter with quick bobbing movements and sensualized tongue swipes. All the while, Peter was left to cry out and feebly thrust his hips to try and match Wade’s movement.

When the stars started building in his eyes, Peter felt his orgasm near, but Wade pulled off of him with a ‘pop’. Wade moved up and smirked at Peter before placing a chaste kiss on his red cheek. “Oh no, you’re not finished yet.”

Two fingers were then forced into Peter’s mouth, and the younger man gagged before tentatively licking the digits knowing what was to come. When Wade was satisfied with his work, he pulled his fingers away and moved them down to circle at Peter’s entrance. “I don’t think Weasel keeps any lube here, so we’ll just have to work with this. This might hurt a little because your ass is still sore. Do you remember your word?”

Shakily, Peter nodded his head. “Y-yeah. It’s red.”

Wade gave him a smile of encouragement, before he thrust both fingers through Peter’s tight hole. Peter cried out in pain feeling the stretch, but he bit his lip in refusal to say the safe word. The pleasure eventually won out over the pain as Wade stretched and moved his fingers inside Peter scissoring him open.

Too soon, He must have deemed Peter ready because he pulled his fingers out and left Peter feeling empty and aching with a desire to be filled with more. Wade quickly stood up and moved to strip off the rest of his suit. Peter stared in awe at the expanse of scar covered muscle before him. He wasn’t given too long to admire, however, because Wade moved to Peter’s head and tilted it, so he was facing Wade’s large member smelling the scent of his masculinity.

“I want you to get me nice and wet for you, okay?” Wade declared before taking his cock in his hand and rubbing the tip around Peter’s lips smearing pre-come where it touched.

Eager to please, Peter opened his mouth and allowed Wade to enter through his lips. Peter tried to resist the urge to gag as he took Wade in his mouth and attempted to move his head while lathering Wade’s dick up with his spit. The other man gripped the back of the boy’s head and guided him through his thrusts.

By the time Wade pulled away, Peter’s abused throat was killing him. However, when Wade pressed another sweet kiss to his raw lips, his love overcame the pain and left Peter with nothing but the desire to please Wade.

So, he didn’t say anything as he watched Wade climb on top of him and align his cock with Peter’s hole. “You ready baby boy?”

“Yes.” Peter replied with enthusiasm.

With the word hanging in the air, Wade pressed against his entrance and began to ease himself in. Peter held his breath at the discomfort until Wade was fully inside of him. Above him, the older man was groaning and shaking.

After a moment of getting used to the sensation, Wade began to thrust into Peter. Peter moaned with every thrust and kept his hands balled into fists at his side to try and keep himself under control.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Wade muttered before wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and picking up his thrusts.

“Mine, you’re mine. You never forget that.” The older man groaned.

When Wade’s cock hit that super sensitive spot inside of Peter, the younger man screamed with enthusiasm and dug his fingernails further into his hands. “Yours Wade, only yours.”

After a few more agonizingly perfect thrusts, Wade moved to wrap a hand around Peter’s dick. The man jerked him off to his thrusts, and Peter saw a blinding light as he lost his mind to the feeling. Soon, Peter found himself close to the edge once more, but Wade once again stopped jerking him off.

“Please Wade, feels so good. I want to come.” Peter begged thrusting his hips in desperation.

Wade looked at him mischievously. “If you want to come, you have to agree to listen to me. I want you to talk to Iron Man.”

Despite drowning in pleasure, Peter found himself snapping back to reality. “What?” He asked hesitantly.

“You heard me. If you want to come, you have to agree.” Wade smirked.

With a groan, Peter threw his head back in frustration and weighed his options. Wade really wanted to help Peter move on, and ignoring sex altogether, Peter still wanted to not upset Wade any more than he already did today. If Peter loved Wade as much as he claims he does, he should be able to face his fears to make the other man happy.

With a sigh of resignation, Peter shook his head. “Fine, but only if you are with me through it, and I can leave whenever I want to.”

“I’ll always be with you baby boy. Now c’mon and come with me.” Wade said happily before wrapping his hand around Peter and continuing his thrusts. Both men were soon quickly brought to the edge, and Peter came into Wade’s fist as he felt Wade shoot his load inside of him filling him to the brim with come. Wade lifted his hand and immediately licked off Peter’s come, and Peter almost got hard again just from the sight.

Wade sighed and slowly flipped the two, so he was the one lying on the couch with Peter on top of him being sure to keep his cock inside of Peter.

Large hands rubbed Peter’s back, and the younger man relaxed under the touch. Despite being used and bruised, Peter had never felt more relaxed. Laying his chin on Wade’s chest, Peter looked up and smiled. “I love you.”

Wade cooed and continued his gentle strokes. “I love you too baby boy. You mean the world to me. Did you mean what you said?”

Peter didn’t have to ask what Wade meant. Sighing, Peter replied, “Yes. I trust you, and I want to show you that I do. If you really think seeing him will help, then I’ll do it.”

Wade carefully embraced Peter before looking down at the boy’s body with a twinge of guilt. He carefully pulled his cock out of Peter’s ass and pushed the boy to sit up on his chest. Large hands traced down his side with nimble fingers as Wade muttered, “Fuck I really hurt you. I’m freaking sorry Peter.”

Looking down to analyze his own physique, Peter saw a chest scattered with hickeys and bruises. Marks covered his shoulders and wrists. His ass was bright red with faint purple spots littered to indicate deeper bruising. Deep hand shaped marks were around his neck, and his hair was even more of a wreck. The rest of his skin was still turned red from the adrenaline. Overall, it looked like Peter just got out of a fight and lost.

In Peter’s eyes, each mark was a battle wound to remind Peter just how much Wade cared about him.

So, he shrugged his shoulders and gave Wade a small smile. “It’s fine. I really don’t mind.”

Still, Wade didn’t look happy. “Next time we do kinky shit, we are going to talk about it first. We need to talk about your limits.”

Indifferent, Peter nodded his head in agreement. “Okay, I trust you.”

Wade grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to Peter’s knuckles. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re the perfect one… I know you said not to bring it up, but I’m sorry again about everything. I should’ve just talked to you.” Peter admitted.

“No more apologizing. You know you can’t physically hurt me. You’re allowed to get upset. I just need you to remember that I will always take care of you.” Wade smiled.

Peter returned his smile and leaned down to press a kiss to Wade’s cheek. “Well, at least we know you like getting spanked, you little kinky boy.” Wade added with a chuckle causing Peter to blush.

“Y-Yeah, we did learn that.” Peter stuttered.

Wade’s chuckle turned into a full out laugh. “It’s okay my little rope bunny. I love getting down and kinky.”

Peter had no idea what a rope bunny was, but he found himself giggling along with Wade.

“Now c’mon baby boy. Let’s get you dressed and cleaned up.” Wade said helping Peter to his feet.

As soon as the older man stood up, he moved to go grab a rag that may or may not have been clean from the kitchenette adjacent to the living room. Just as Peter began to clean off between his legs, the door to the small apartment swung open.

“Did you two just fuck in my spare apartment?” Weasel cried out with a laugh before turning to face a very embarrassed Peter trying to cover himself and a completely naked Wade running to stand in front of the younger boy while keeping a death glare on Weasel.

Wade’s friend was apparently undeterred because he just laughed and moved to throw himself down on a nearby armchair. “No getting your gross panties in a twist at me Wade. I’m the one who texted you to come over and deal with your angry puppy boy. In fact, you got to fuck him because of me. If anything, you should be thanking me.”

Wade’s eyes softened for a moment before the glare returned. “Close your goddamn eyes Weasel.”

Peter watched the exchange with amusement until Weasel just had to add, “Did you fucking beat him up Wade? He looks like shit!”

Frowning, Peter forgot his nudity and moved around Wade to point a finger at Weasel. “He didn’t hurt me. We made love… It’s none of your business!”

At that, Weasel threw his hands up in defeat and let out a bellowing laugh. Wade moved to grab Peter’s bottoms and quickly dressed the younger boy while Peter let his limbs be controlled. With the sweatpants back on, Wade kissed the top of Peter’s head and set him back down on the couch before reaching down and putting Peter’s glasses on for him.

Wade quickly put on his own suit omitting the gloves and mask before joining Peter on the couch. With Wade’s arm wrapped around his body, Peter leaned against the man’s side and shot Wade a happy smile, which the other man immediately returned.

Unable to hold back, Peter craned his neck up and pressed a kiss to Wade’s chin. “I love you.”

“I love you more baby boy.” Wade replied happily.

“You two are gross, I need a drink.” Weasel groaned.

“Shut up, you’re just jealous.” Wade said before tightening his grip on Peter.

“Damn straight I am.” Weasel responded with a grin before shooting a wink at Peter. “If I didn’t text you, little Peter there would be crawled up next to me instead.”

“Like fucking hell, he would be.” Wade responded with only a hint of anger.

As the two began to halfheartedly argue, Peter settled in and watched with amusement. No matter what would happen tomorrow, he knew that he would always have his Wade. Even the thought of having to see Iron Man again couldn’t deter his happiness. He trusted Wade to know that it would all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I am so sorry for the late update, but I don't want to ever post until I am 100% happy with a chapter. Life is really crazy, and I have to make sure I take care of real world stuff before I do this book. I just want to make a quick shoutout to Huong96 whose comments are amazing motivation. Once again, I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter you may find or anything that may upset you. I love you all and truly appreciate you for reading!
> 
> PS: Some unsafe sexual practices were used in this chapter. Please always discuss sexual actions beforehand with your partner, so you both can knew each other's hard and soft limits. This is a fictional story and you should never spank or choke someone unless you discuss things beforehand. Oh and always use safe words!


End file.
